Doce Tentação
by Luu Prongs
Summary: Lily Evans estava arrasada após perder seu emprego, mas será que uma conversa consoladora e aparentemente inofensiva com o belo e simpático James Potter pode ajudá-la a superar tudo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_O enredo _pertence a **Kate Hardy** e _os personagens _pertencem exclusivamente a **J.K. Rowling**. Eu estou apenas adaptando a historia e fazendo algumas modificações.

Essa fic vai conter NC, então.. quem não gosta ou sei lá, por algum motivo não quer ler eu estou avisando. (:

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Pela expressão em seu rosto, poderia se disser que o mun­do tinha acabado. Debruçada sobre a xícara de café, olhava para o nada pela janela de vidro laminado.

James não podia deixá-la sentada ali, tão obviamente arra­sada. Portanto, apesar de já ter passado dez minutos da hora de fechar, ele fez exatamente o que seu pai teria feito. Prepa­rou um cappuccino e o colocou no balcão em frente a ela.

- Tome - ele disse suavemente.

Ela levantou os olhos, surpresa.

- Eu... - Ficou claro que ela ia argumentar que não pedira café nenhum. Mas acabou dando um sorriso me­lancólico e segurou a xícara com ambas as mãos, apro­veitando o calor que emanava. - Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. - Ele lhe ofereceu um canudinho de chocolate. - Você parece estar precisando.

- Acertou - ela reconheceu. - Obrigada. Eu precisava disso. - Ela abriu a bolsa para pegar a carteira. - Quanto lhe devo?

- Nada - ele disse, descartando o pagamento com um gesto de mão.

Ela fez uma expressão preocupada.

- Você não vai se encrencar com seu chefe?

- Que nada. - Ele sorriu. - De qualquer forma, você é freguesa habitual, pode considerar cortesia.

Ela apertou seus lindos olhos. E agora que os estava vendo mais de perto, ele percebeu que tinham o mesmo tom de verde que uma esmeralda.

- Habitual?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Toda quarta de manhã, às nove e dez, você pede um cappuccino e um croissant de amêndoas.

A desconfiança no rosto dela se transformou em ner­vosismo.

- Como sabe disso?

Ah, meu Deus. Claro que ela estava achando que ele era algum maluco do tipo que seguia e espionava. Ele não devia ter mencionado a hora.

- Trabalho aqui há muito tempo. Acabamos conhecen­do os fregueses - ele explicou com leveza, na esperança de que ela acreditasse. - Os croissants acabaram, senão eu teria lhe trazido um. Por isso trouxe o canudinho de cho­colate. - Ele abriu as mãos. - Porque é disso que as mu­lheres precisam quando as coisas ficam difíceis, certo? Pelo menos é o que minha irmã sempre diz.

- Certo. E muito obrigada. - Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas.

- Quer conversar?

Ela olhou ao redor, e de repente percebeu que era a única freguesa.

- Ah, meu Deus. Desculpe, estou lhe prendendo aqui.

- De forma alguma. Mas você se importa se eu fechar o restaurante para que não apareça uma leva inesperada de fregueses e eu acabe tendo de fechar muito mais tarde?

Lily parou para pensar. Ele perguntou primeiro, certificando-se que ela não se sentiria insegura. E um homem que lhe trazia café e canudinho de chocolate não podia ser má pessoa, podia? Certo, ele sabia o que ela pedia às quartas-feiras de manhã - mas, como ele mesmo disse, as pessoas acabam conhecendo os hábitos daqueles para quem trabalham. Acontecia com ela também, quando reconhecia vozes ao telefone e antes mesmo que dissessem qualquer coisa, já sabia quais clientes iriam ligar em pânico fazendo pedidos de última hora e aqueles que marcavam tudo com semanas de antecedência.

- Tudo bem - respondeu.

Ele trancou aporta, pendurou aplaca onde se lia "Fecha­do", apagou parte das luzes e foi sentar em frente a ela.

- James Potter. - apresentou-se, e estendeu a mão. Ela fez o mesmo e se surpreendeu com a leve comichão que sentiu quando suas peles se tocaram.

- Lily Evans. E obrigada pelo café, Jaime.

- James - ele corrigiu, sorrindo.

Agora que ela havia escutado direito, percebeu a sua­ve consoante "J" e as letras "A" e "M" juntinhas quase após uma pausa.

Então ela entendeu. Claro que ele não iria se encrencar com o chefe por servir café de graça. O nome do lugar era _Potter's_.

- Você é o dono.

Ele deu de ombros.

- É da família, mas, sim, pode-se dizer que sou o responsável.

- Eu, bem... - Ela se endireitou na cadeira, constran­gida pela própria ingenuidade. - Desculpe.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Não se desculpe. Fico contente por parecer um dos balconistas, pois não há nada pior do que ter um chefe fin­gindo que trabalha enquanto deixa os funcionários darem conta do pesado.

Ele tinha uma risada gostosa. Bons dentes, alinhados e brancos - e sem obturações, ela reparou. Um homem que prestava atenção nos pequenos detalhes. Mas ele tampou­co parecia do tipo que fazia uso de odontologia cosmética.

E ela seria capaz de apostar que ele não freqüentava aca­demia. Podia sentir que a boa forma de James Potter vinha do trabalho árduo, não de ficar levantando pesos. Ele era bonito, mas estava longe de se orgulhar disso.

- E então? Quer me contar o que houve? - Ao ver que ela nada disse, acrescentou suavemente - Minha _nonna, _minha avó italiana, sempre diz que os problemas ficam mais leves quando desabafamos.

Sabedoria caseira. Bem o tipo de coisa que ela ouviria de sua mãe.

Sua mãe...

O sorriso de Lily se desfez antes mesmo de começar. Ela teria que ligar para os pais esta noite e reconhecer perante ambos que era uma fracassada. Não bastasse ser a única dentre os filhos que não havia se formado, seria agora a única a não ter um emprego decente. E isto se misturava ao fato de não ser filha de sangue - a única adotiva dentre os quatro filhos dos Evans.

Ela deu um suspiro.

- Hoje perdi o emprego.

- Lamento. É duro.

Ele tinha razão; era bom desabafar. Tirar dos ombros o peso do fracasso.

- Meu chefe resolveu que queria novos desafios e vendeu a empresa para viajar por um ano e depois resol­ver o que vai fazer da vida. - Ela deu de ombros. - Um concorrente comprou a empresa. E ninguém vai querer dois gerentes ao fundir duas companhias, quando é pre­ciso cortar os gastos. Um dos gerentes acaba sobrando.

- Então você é gerente administrativa?

- Era. - Ela fez uma expressão triste. - Ah, não ligue para mim. Hoje estou baixo-astral. - Gesticulou com a mão como quem afasta os pensamentos negativos. – Vou encontrar outro emprego. É só que eu realmente gostava do meu trabalho e não há muitas oportunidades no mer­cado para quem trabalha com estúdios de _voiceover. _

Ele pareceu interessado.

- E o que se faz em um estúdio de _voiceover?_

- Gravações para estações de rádio, produções de publicidade para rádios e audiolivros e também efeitos sonoros especiais de cascos de cavalos, fogos de artifício, essas coisas.

- Então você sempre vê os atores e atrizes famosos?

Ela sorriu.

- Nem sempre são os mais famosos, mas já trabalha­mos com famosos algumas vezes, sim.

- Era você quem marcava?

- Não era eu quem decidia a quem entregávamos cada trabalho - Disse Lily - mas eu dava sugestões e organizava tudo. Cuidava para que todo mundo soubesse o que devia fazer e quando. - E ela fazia tudo com a maior competência. Estava em seu ambiente. E isto para ela era mais importante do que seu salário, sem dúvida muito bom. - Nós tínhamos um profissional que cuidava da parte comercial, um gerente de som para fazer a parte técnica, e meu chefe trabalhava com a parte de _copyright, _além de ficar fofocando. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Vou sentir falta. Muita falta. Mas a vida continua. Vou superar. Vou encontrar outra coisa. - Ela deu uma olha­da no relógio. - Desculpe. Estou realmente atrasando você.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Não tem problema, Lily. Meu horário está livre. Mas preciso limpar as máquinas e deixá-las prontas para amanhã de manhã. Portanto, se não se importa, podia sentar no bar para que eu possa arrumar as coisas enquanto conversamos.

Lily olhou direito para ele pela primeira vez. James Potter não podia tirar menos do que nota dez em termos de beleza. Pele morena, cabelos negros arrepiados – e ela podia jurar que ele nem mesmo usava gel - que as vezes ficavam caindo sobre a testa e sendo afastados com a mão ao longo do dia, boca sensual - e os olhos mais encantadores que já vira. Pelo tom de sua pele e o nome italiano, podia-se esperar que ele tivesse olhos castanho-escuros.

Mas eram esverdeados.

De um castanho-esverdeado hipnótico e profundo.

Ela o acompanhou até o balcão.

- E quando será o seu último dia? - ele perguntou. Esse detalhe a deixava meio confusa.

- Fiquei sabendo hoje e recolhi minhas coisas à tarde. Tenho cinco meses de seguro desemprego, com salário integral.

- Cinco meses é bem generoso - ele comentou, come­çando a desmontar a máquina de café.

- Eu trabalhei no estúdio por cinco anos, e o contrato garante um mês de seguro para cada ano de trabalho - ela explicou. - Mas o contrato também prevê que não posso entrar em contato com nenhum de meus clientes na empresa durante estes cinco meses.

- Então se você for trabalhar para a concorrência, não pode levar seus contatos.

Ele acertou em cheio, e Lily ficou mais abatida ainda.

- Em cinco meses meus contatos estarão defasados, pois as coisas mudam muito rápido nessa área de rádio e _copyright. _E isso se eu conseguir emprego em outro es­túdio, pois como eu já disse, o mercado é pequeno para este tipo de negócio, nem mesmo em Londres é difícil ar­rumar emprego. - Ela deu de ombros. - O lado bom é que minhas habilidades profissionais são adaptáveis. Sei lá. Talvez eu tente arrumar algo em publicidade, ver se posso trabalhar na parte de gerenciamento de clientes. Quer dizer, _se _isto não infringir os termos do contrato.

- E o que mais você fazia em seu trabalho?

- Cuidava da agenda dos estúdios, sabia quando havia horários vagos se alguém precisasse de um trabalho urgen­te, sabia qual ator estava trabalhando no quê. Costumava falar com as estações de rádio e editoras pára ajustar as agendas, e com as agências para conseguir a voz certa para cada trabalho. Além disso, fazia umas compras para o chefe e mantinha os pagamentos e faturas em dia.

- Hummm. - Ele terminou de limpar as máquinas e se inclinou no balcão em frente a ela. - Então você é boa em organização e está acostumada a trabalhar com vários projetos ao mesmo tempo, lidando com diferentes tipos de pessoas, e de maneiras diferentes.

Em resumo era isso mesmo. E não havia por que usar de falsa modéstia: ela tinha de se acostumar a descrever suas habilidades. Precisava praticar para as entrevistas de emprego.

-Sim.

- E entende da área financeira.

Havia uma diferença entre ser honesta e maquiar os fatos. Não pretendia se fazer passar por _expert _em fi­nanças.

- Posso fazer a contabilidade básica e preparar plani­lhas eletrônicas e gráficos - ela disse.

- Sabe ler relatórios de lucros e perdas?

- Hummm... talvez tenha de fazer algumas perguntas, mas acho que sim.

- Entende como funciona a margem de lucro, a dife­rença entre custos fixos e variáveis?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo. Neste caso, tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Que tipo de proposta?

- Uma proposta de trabalho.

Ora, é claro, não seria outra coisa, não é?

Alguns dos atores já haviam flertado de leve com ela, mas Lily sabia por experiência própria que os homens a viam como colega ou amiga, não como possível namora­da. Ela era a quem eles recorriam pedindo ajuda para conquistar a garota de seus sonhos, não aquela para quem olhavam diferente logo de início. E ela não se importava. No momento, sua vida já estava suficientemente compli­cada sem o transtorno de um envolvimento amoroso.

- Assim, podemos resolver os problemas de ambos - ele acrescentou misteriosamente. - Jante comigo hoje e explico tudo.

Jantar? Ele não tinha esposa e filhos e família espe­rando por ele em casa?

A pergunta deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois ele deu um largo sorriso.

- Antes que pergunte, sou solteiro. Minha _nonna _diz que nenhuma mulher com a cabeça no lugar vai ficar es­perando que um workaholic como eu repare em sua exis­tência. Ela também diz que está na hora de eu me ajeitar antes de chegar aos trinta e virar um encalhado. - Ele riu. - Pensei seriamente em dizer a ela que sou gay.

Lily sentiu um calafrio de decepção na espinha. Quando um homem era muito bonito, das três, uma: ou casava logo cedo, ou era um mulherengo, ou então era gay.

- Mas tirando o fato de que não sou...

Essa não. Não era casado e não era gay. Então era mulherengo?

- ...ela não acreditaria mesmo em mim. Sou um mentiro­so incorrigível - acrescentou com um sorriso melancólico.

Então a regra não se aplicava neste caso. James devia ser a exceção.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Não fique tão preocupada. O que quero dizer é que você está em segurança comigo. Não vou tentar nada com você. - O que era verdade, James pensou, mas até certo ponto. Ele já havia reparado em Lily Evans semanas antes. Havia algo nela: era quieta, talvez até um pouco tímida, mas sempre sabia exatamente o que queria, não ficava con­sultando o menu. E também tinha sempre o dinheiro certo, e sempre sorria para o barista que preparava o cappuccino, nunca era antipática. Eficiente e cortês. Ele gostava disso. Por isso fazia questão de trabalhar nas quartas-feiras de manhã no café da Charlotte Street, pois sabia que ela estaria por lá. Mesmo que não a servisse pessoalmente, apenas vê-la era um momento de felicidade no meio da semana.

Mas nunca pensou em fazer nada quanto a esta atração. Sabia que não devia misturar trabalho com prazer, e jamais ultrapassava os limites com as freguesas.

Além do mais, sua avó tinha razão. Não havia razão para convidá-la para sair, pois nenhuma mulher agüentaria sua rotina de trabalho. E não era justo tentar uma relação com uma pessoa que estava tentando dar um jeito na vida após receber más notícias. Especialmente do jeito que ele estava se sentindo agora, tão inquieto; até a cadeia de cafeterias deixara de ser um desafio e passara a representar um fardo. Apesar de ter investido tanto de sua vida no _Potter's_, não sabia mais o que queria fazer.

Exceto...

Não. Aquele sonho era passado. Não pretendia trazê-lo de volta.

Mas se a idéia que não lhe saía da cabeça há meses desse certo, ele poderia ajudar Lily a retomar a vida, e ao mesmo tempo resolver sua inquietude.

Sabia que estava agindo por impulso, mas sempre foi bom em sentir o caráter das pessoas. E tinha certeza de que Lily Evans era bem o tipo de mulher que ele pre­cisava para ajudá-lo.

- Acho que pode ser bom para nós dois - afirmou. - Então, aceita jantar comigo? Conheço a melhor pizzaria de Londres.

- Pizza - ela disse, com os olhos brilhando. Ele deu risada.

- Ora, o que mais um italiano sugeriria para jantar? - Para seu prazer, o brilho nos olhos dela cintilou ainda mais forte e ela sorriu. Santo Deus, ela tinha um sorriso adorável que a iluminava de dentro para fora, e sua bele­za comum tornava-se extraordinária.

- Queijo _scamorza _grelhado - ela disse. - _Panna cotta. _E pão de alho.

Ótimo. Uma mulher na mesma sintonia que ele. Que gostava de comida, e não de ficar beliscando folhagens e reclamando que estava muito cheia para comer mais. Uma mulher que tinha prazer em compartilhar uma refeição ao invés de ficar contando calorias. Que entendia o que ele queria fazer.

- Parece perfeito demais - ele comentou. - Então estamos combinados? Eu a levo para jantar e você escu­ta o que tenho a dizer?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Posso não ter trabalho no momento, mas ainda pos­so pagar minha parte. Rachamos a conta.

Também não era nenhuma mulher fácil, o que lhe agra­dou mais ainda. Lily era exatamente aquilo que ele procu­rava.

- Fechado - ele concordou. Ainda tinha que dar baixa em uns papéis, mas já tinha fechado o caixa uma hora antes. - Vou só fechar a loja e vamos.

N/A: Oi. :)

então ?! o que acharam ?!

Bem essa é mais uma historia da Kate Hardy que eu adapto e particularmente eu gosto mais dessa.

Prometo que não vou demorar muito pra atualizar ela.. E eu espero muitos comentários eim.

Um Beijo,

Luisa.

_**No próximo capitulo:**_

"_- Você tem de experimentar isto aqui - James insistiu, e cortou um pequeno pedaço de sua pizza. - Tome. - Ele levou seu garfo até a boca de Lily, num gesto estranha­mente íntimo, e quando seus olhos se encontraram ela sentiu algo diferente no coração, como se tivesse acabado de dar um salto mortal"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, que lindo. *-***

**Que bom que vocês estão gostando da historia.**

**Primeiro eu queria agradecer ****muito**** a todos os comentários de vocês. É serio, antes de começar a postar fics eu não imaginava o quanto eles podem ser motivadores. Eu acho que é a melhor parte. (:**

**Bom Lily e James foram jantas, ãm... Eu espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!... e que continuem a comentar.**

**Um beijo,**

**Luisa**

**Anggie** – ah, obrigada pelo seu comentário. Que bom que você gostou. :D

**Raquel Cullen** – Ow, esse é uma das 'faces' do James que eu mais gosto.. das fics que ele é divertido. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. (:

**Daniih **– Você gostou? Isso é ótimo. ^^ não demorei muito neeh! Beijo.

**Jaque Weasley** – Ah sim, essa historia é bem romântica. E eu amo fics e livros assim. Espero que você goste, um beijo.

**Fezinha Evans** – Oun, ele é um fofo neeh, e a família dele ainda vai aparecer muito nessa fic. (:X) Obrigada por comentar.

**Grace Black** – Eu postei rapidinho.. Que bom que você está gostando. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Vinte minutos depois, Lily e James estavam em um peque­no restaurante italiano em Fitzrovia, entre Euston Road e Gower Street. A decoração era clássica: chão em padrão xadrez preto-e-branco, paredes em tons de âmbar, mesas com tampos de mármore, cadeiras de ferro fundido com grossas almofadas cor de vinho no assento, um quadro-negro com os pratos do dia escritos em caligrafia à moda européia e velas dispostas em garrafas de chianti reves­tidas por palha de ráfia.

James já era freguês conhecido do restaurante, deu para ver pelo jeito com que o garçom falou com ele antes mes­mo de conduzi-los até a melhor mesa do restaurante.

- Então você vem sempre aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Este lugar tem a melhor comida de Londres. É aqui que minha família vem nos aniversários, datas especiais e sempre que arrumamos uma desculpa para vir.

O garçom apareceu do nada e lhes entregou os menus, dizendo:

- Só que você sempre chega atrasado para o jantar, James, pois trabalha demais e perde a noção do tempo. _Nonna _diria para puxar suas orelhas.

James riu.

- Marco, ela também lhe diria que o cliente tem sem­pre razão.

- _Você _não conta como cliente - Marco disse, rindo também. - Mas a _signorina _conta. - Ele pôs um prato com pequenos canapés entre os dois. - Não deixe que ele coma sua parte.

- Até parece que... ah! - James arregalou os olhos. - Não coma esses canapés de queijo, Lily. São horríveis. Melhor deixar para mim.

Marco fez que ia bater nele.

- Estarei de volta em um minuto para anotar seus pedidos. E comporte-se, ou vou contar à Mamma o que você falou da comida dela. - Ele piscou e os deixou com os menus.

- Esses canapés de queijo são ruins mesmo...? - Lily perguntou, de olho no prato com os vistosos petiscos.

- Não, são fabulosos. São meus favoritos, eu estava brincando com você. Na verdade, estava de olho grande. _- _James admitiu com um sorriso. - Desculpe, eu devia ter dito que Marco é meu primo.

Ela olhou para o garçom que estava servindo outra mesa e, depois que James mencionou, ela percebeu que havia uma certa semelhança entre os dois. Mas apesar de Marco ser bonito e charmoso, James tinha algo a mais. Algo que todas as mulheres presentes haviam reparado também, o que estava evidente pela quantidade de cabeças que viraram quando ele passou.

- A mãe de Marco, minha tia Annetta, é a chefe de cozinha. - O sorriso de James ganhou um quê de ironia. - La­mento dizer que minha família é terrivelmente estereoti­pada.

- Como assim?

- Meus avós se mudaram de Milão para Londres nos anos 50 e abriram uma _trattoria _- ele explicou. - Os filhos todos acabaram trabalhando nesse ramo: meu pai abriu uma cafeteria; Netti, uma pizzaria; e meu tio Nando é o especialista em sorvetes da família. Ele faz os melhores _gelatti _de Londres.

- Vocês são próximos?

- Como disse, somos estereotipados. Típica família italiana. - Ele abriu as mãos. - Numerosa, ruidosa e todos se metem na vida de todos. Meu pai, Netti e Nando moram na mesma rua, onde eu cresci com minhas irmãs e primos. Mas nenhum de nós mora mais lá, minha geração meio que se espalhou. - Ele deu de ombros. - Às vezes me sinto um tanto sufocado, e fico louco quando eles tentam organizar minha vida social e arrumar a namorada per­feita para mim. Mas quando a coisa fica feia é bom saber que se pode contar com um grupo de pessoas que quer seu bem.

Lily conteve a melancolia que sentiu antes que tomas­se conta de si e resolveu experimentar um canapé.

- Nossa, que delícia.

James sorriu.

- Eu disse.

- Você recomenda alguma coisa em especial? - per­guntou enquanto dava uma olhada no menu.

- Netti é uma cozinheira genial. Pode escolher o que quiser que certamente estará maravilhoso. Mas você falou de queijo _scamorza _grelhado, _panna cotta _e pão de alho.

- Mas nada disso está no menu.

- Para nós estará. - Ele disse isso sem a menor arro­gância, e sim como quem sabe que tem tratamento especial e fica grato por isso. - Prefere vinho tinto ou branco?

- Branco, por favor.

- Que tal _Pinot Grigio?_

- Ótimo, obrigada.

Quando Marco voltou para anotar os pedidos, James se recostou à cadeira e deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Ah, _cugino mio. _Realmente, este é o melhor primo do mundo. O melhor primo do mundo...

- Você vai pedir um especial do James, não vai?

- Acertou. - James falou em italiano, e rapidamente. Lily não conseguiu entender nada da conversa, mas o sotaque de James era incrivelmente sexy. E ele tinha a boca mais linda que já vira. Mesmo quando não estava falando, havia uma pequena curva no canto de seus lábios que fazia com que parecesse estar sorrindo. E quando sorria, era de tirar o fôlego. Mas havia, ao mesmo tempo, certa energia con­tida e uma inquietude nele. James Potter era um enigma. E ela se pegou interessada em saber mais sobre ele.

- _Basta... _chega. Vou pedir. Mas já que você é o so­brinho favorito...

- Sou o _único _sobrinho de Netti - James corrigiu, sor­rindo.

- Então. O favorito. Por isso, há grandes chances de ela dizer que sim. - Marco sorriu. - Uma garrafa de _Pinot Grigio _e uma jarra de água gelada estão a caminho.

- O que é o especial do James? - Lily perguntou.

- Ah. - James tossiu. - É só minha cobertura de pizza favorita. Eu passei por uma fase, digamos, _experimental _na adolescência. Essa receita foi o que restou desta fase.

- Experimental?

- _Blue cheese, _de preferência _dolcelatte, _e cogumelos.

- Isto não parece muito experimental.

- Mas ainda falta um ingrediente.

- E qual é?

- Abacate.

- Abacate na pizza? Abacate cozido?

- Não desdenhe antes de provar.

Ele era um homem cheio de energia, de idéias, um pouquinho excêntrico. E quanto mais tempo Lily passava com James, mais gostava dele. Seu humor era contagiante.

O que ela não conseguia entender era por que ele a convidara para jantar. Qual seria sua proposta?

Quando o vinho chegou, James nem provou, apenas agra­deceu a Marco, serviu as duas taças e fez um brinde.

- A nós, e ao começo do que será uma bela amizade. - O sorriso irônico de canto de boca voltou aos seus lábios. - Terrivelmente brega. Mas é verdade mesmo assim. Acho que vamos nos dar bem.

- Como assim? - ela perguntou, ligeiramente descon­fiada.

- Tenho certeza que você está acostumada a lidar com material confidencial no estúdio - ele disse. Ao vê-la assentir, perguntou - Então posso contar com sua discri­ção agora?

- Claro.

- Certo. - Ele respirou fundo. - Cheguei a um ponto nos negócios em que preciso tomar decisões no sentido de expandir. Posso abrir outras filiais ou posso transformar a marca em franquia para ter lojas em outras cidades além de Londres. Há muito que fazer na administração diária de uma rede de cafeterias, então preciso ter espaço na minha agenda para realizar esta expansão.

Tudo parecia dentro da mais perfeita lógica.

- Por isso preciso encontrar uma pessoa que tenha excelente capacidade de organização. Alguém para ser meu braço direito nos negócios, para me substituir em diferentes ocasiões, resolver questões administrativas, eventualmente contratar empregados temporários ou convencê-los a fazer hora extra quando alguém faltar ou estiver doente. Alguém para tomar decisões administra­tivas, ligar para os técnicos se alguma máquina de café quebrar, ajudar a manter a equipe motivada e que não se deixe intimidar ao lidar com números e estatísticas. Uma pessoa que se saia muito bem ao telefone e goste de lidar com o público.

Um novo desafio. Lidar com o público. Usar todo seu potencial. Isto soava muito bem aos seus ouvidos. Como se estivesse lendo a mente dela, ele acrescentou suave­mente:

- E acho que essa pessoa é você.

- Você acabou de me conhecer. Como sabe que sou aquilo que procura? - ela perguntou. - Você sabe que não tenho muita experiência como gerente administrativa. Posso ser uma mentirosa compulsiva.

- Eu já trabalho neste ramo há tempo suficiente, sei avaliar as pessoas. Confio em meus instintos. Você não é maluca. E se fosse mentirosa compulsiva, não teria sido tão honesta declarando que apenas lê relatórios de lucros e perdas, mas também diria que sabe escrever projetos e programar seus próprios _softwares _enquanto faz malaba­rismos com seis tochas flamejantes e sapateia sobre uma corda bamba.

Ela não pôde conter o riso.

- Malabarismo, sapateado e corda bamba não são exatamente meu forte. Mas sei usar computadores e pedir ajuda caso fique enrolada.

- Exatamente. Você é objetiva, prática e honesta.

Aquilo não era bem o que uma mulher iria querer ouvir de um homem, mas Lily tratou de lembrar a si mesma que estavam tratando de _negócios. _

_- _Em resumo, você é exatamente o que estou procurando. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Mas, já que tocou no assunto, como pode saber que _eu _não sou um mentiroso compulsivo?

- Porque se você não fosse dono ou ao menos geren­te da cafeteria, não seria o único a ficar depois de fechar a loja, não teria as chaves e provavelmente não se cha­maria James Potter.

- E não se chama. O nome verdadeiro dele é Fred - Marco interrompeu ao trazer o _scamorza._

- Não ligue para ele. É inveja porque seu café não é tão bom quanto o meu - James replicou, sorrindo. - _digno mio, _sempre que quiser uma aula para conseguir o creme perfeito para o _espresso..._

- Pergunte ao meu pai - Marco zombou. - Espero que goste de seu _antipasto, signorina...!_

_- _Lily. - ela disse com um sorriso.

- Lily. Apelido de Lívia?

- Lílian.

- Nome italiano. Hummm... (N/A; gente, eu sei que Lilian não é italiano, mas é porque a historia não faria sentido nenhum se não fosse.)- Marco olhou de manei­ra sugestiva para James e recebeu a resposta em italiano.

Lily achou melhor não perguntar sobre o que falavam e experimentou seu _scamorza._

_- _Que delícia - ela disse.

- Claro que é. Minha tia Netti é uma cozinheira de mão cheia. - James deu outro daqueles sorrisos avassalado­ras. - Então, Lily. _Lílian. _Você vem de família ita­liana?

- Não faço idéia. - E não se sentia nada bem de falar da família.

- Então podemos dizer que confiamos um no outro, certo?

Ela não soube bem como responder a isso.

- É preciso começar a confiar em algum momento - ele disse baixinho. - E se você enxergar o melhor das pessoas, e esperar o melhor delas, será retribuído com o melhor.

- Outro dos dizeres de sua avó italiana?

- Sim. Ela é muito sábia, a minha _nonna. _Quando eu era adolescente achava que ela falava demais. Mas quan­to mais velho fico, mais percebo que ela sabe muito bem o que diz. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Na verdade, você me lembra um pouco minha avó.

- Vou entender isto como um elogio.

- E é. Como disse, este trabalho parece que foi feito para você. Mas vai precisar compreender o negócio nos mínimos detalhes.

- Como gerenciar uma cafeteria?

Ele assentiu.

- Especificamente, como gerenciar o _Potter's_. O que nos torna diferentes da concorrência, especiais. O que faz os fregueses virem a nós e não a uma das franquias nacionais, ou a outras cafeterias. De modo que preciso de alguém que entenda de café.

- Então não correspondo às expectativas. Sei do que eu mesma gosto, _cappuccino _e _latte, _mas quando se trata daquele cardápio complicado...

- Primeiramente, todos os cafés têm por base o _espresso. _E no Potter não fazemos cafés complicados. Nós facilita­mos as coisas para o freguês. Um _espresso _básico para quem gosta de café preto; _latte, cappuccino _e americano para quem gosta com leite e espuma. Chocolate quente e moça para quem gosta de misturas; chá com leite ou limão e cafés gelados e mais suaves no verão. - James contava as opções nos dedos. - Biscoitos e assados pela manhã, sanduíches para o almoço e bolos para o meio da tarde. É tudo questão de saber do que nossos fregueses gostam e intuir a quanti­dade certa de produtos que devem estar prontos para servir para não fazermos demais e ter de jogar fora depois. - Ele parecia estar repassando na mente os mínimos detalhes. - Imagino que seja parecido com a organização dos horários do estúdio, evitando que ficasse vazio por tempo demais.

Ela podia gostar disto. Mas quanto ao café...

- Eu nem tenho máquina de _espresso _em casa.

- Não vá me dizer que você bebe café instantâneo?

- Não, tenho uma cafeteira. No trabalho também, aliás, quando eu trabalhava lá. - Ela realmente precisava se conscientizar que não estava mais trabalhando no es­túdio. - Gosto de café fresco.

- Então você já tem _feeling _para nosso trabalho. Lily, a melhor maneira de entender um negócio é trabalhar nele por um tempo, e estou com poucos funcionários no mo­mento. E em breve ainda perderei um de meus baristas porque ele vai viajar.

- Que nem meu chefe.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Lamento. Não pretendia cutucar suas feridas. Mas, citando novamente minha _nonna, _quando uma porta se fecha, outra se abre. Isto é uma oportunidade para nós dois. Preciso de alguém com suas habilidades, e seu con­trato anterior não lhe permite trabalhar para a concorrên­cia por cinco meses. Eu consigo uma gerente administra­tiva para aliviar minha agenda e me deixar planejar a expansão da rede, e você consegue um emprego com atividades variadas ao qual pode se adaptar.

Do jeito que ele falava, parecia que havia resolvido tudo.

- E o café não é problema. Posso treiná-la para ser barista, ensinar o que precisa saber. Trabalhando por al­guns turnos em uma das lojas você entenderá mais do negócio e saberá usar o que aprendeu como gerente do es­critório também. - Ele estava com um ar pensativo. - Vai precisar de um certificado de higiene para lidar com co­mida, mas o curso é de apenas algumas horas e a prova é bem simples.

Prova? Essa não. Era aí que as coisas ficavam esqui­sitas para Lily.

- Não sou boa em provas - ela disse. - Tenho tendên­cia a entrar em pânico. Sempre me dei mal na escola.

- Mas em questões do dia-a-dia se sai bem.

Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Ela assentiu.

- Então encare a prova como mais uma atividade cotidiana.

- Meus pais me diziam isso em relação à prova para tirar carteira de motorista. Ainda não consegui tirar a minha, enquanto Suzy e os gêmeos conseguiram logo da primeira vez.

- Suzy e os gêmeos?

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Sou a mais velha de quatro. - Mais ou menos isso, ela pensou.

- Eu também. - Ele sorriu. -Agora eu sei por que você se organiza tão brilhantemente. Você pôde praticar por anos, dando ordens aos irmãos.

- Tratando-se de um estagiário de odontologia, um aluno de doutorado e uma cientista que trabalha para o judiciário, acho que não ia dar certo tentar mandar neles - ela disse com um sorriso sem-graça.

Eram todos formados e tiravam ótimas notas nas pro­vas, ao contrário dela. Todos eram ótimos desportistas, sempre estavam nos times vencedores na escola, enquan­to ela nunca levou jeito para estas coisas; preferia fazer trabalho voluntário em asilos de idosos nas tardes de quarta-feira em vez de praticar esportes.

Ela era a mais velha. E com certeza a mais estranha. Provavelmente por não ter os mesmos genes dos irmãos.

Marco retirou os pratos vazios e voltou com uma pizza e uma travessa de salada.

- Minha mãe disse que a _panna cotta _pode demorar muito, mas o _creme brülée _está entre os especiais do dia, pode fazer um de framboesa para vocês.

- Fabuloso - James sorriu. - Diga que ela é a melhor mãe de todos do mundo, ao lado da minha.

- Diga você mesmo. Ela andou reclamando na cozinha que faz meses que não vê o sobrinho favorito.

- Que exagero, não chega nem perto disso - James pro­testou.

- Coma sua pizza. Depois, se quiser pudim, vá falar com a Mamma - Marco recomendou. - Lily, quer pimen­ta? Queijo parmesão?

- Não, obrigada - ela disse, sorrindo.

- _Bene. _Espero que goste - ele disse, e saiu.

- Você tem de experimentar isto aqui - James insistiu, e cortou um pequeno pedaço de sua pizza. - Tome. - Ele levou seu garfo até a boca de Lily, num gesto estranha­mente íntimo, e quando seus olhos se encontraram ela sentiu algo diferente no coração, como se tivesse acabado de dar um salto mortal.

Santo Deus. Não era possível, ela não podia estar se apaixonando por James Potter, um homem que mal co­nhecia e que estava prestes a se tornar seu chefe.

- E então? - ele perguntou. - Que tal abacate com pizza?

- É... diferente.

Ele riu.

- Que resposta diplomática.

Ela voltou a falar de trabalho antes que a coisa entras­se em terreno mais pessoal. Terreno _perigoso. _Porque se ela pretendia trabalhar com James, nenhum outro tipo de relacionamento poderia acontecer.

- Você disse que está pensando em expansão e franchising. Qual é o tamanho da empresa?

- Temos quatro lojas em Londres - ele disse. - Eu estou no estágio em que preciso resolver para onde ir. Bem, eu disse "eu", mas meu pai foi quem começou tudo.

- Mas agora é você quem está no comando.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Mas preciso levar em consideração a opinião dele. É possível abrir a empresa _para franchising, _mas preciso pesquisar direito antes para saber das implicações e de­cidir se este seria o melhor caminho. E, no momento, simplesmente não tenho tempo.

A pizzaria era outro dos negócios da família, do qual sua tia cuidava diretamente. O pai de James não podia ser muito mais velho que Annetta, então por que ele não cuidava diretamente da cafeteria?

- Você parece... bem jovem para comandar uma rede de cafeterias.

- Tenho 28 anos. Mas venho trabalhando nisto há, pelo menos, metade da minha vida. E aprendi a fazer um _espresso _decente no colo do meu pai.

- E por ser o mais velho, foi criado para assumir os negócios de seu pai?

Por um breve momento o rosto dele ficou lívido. En­tão, antes que ela tivesse a chance de perguntar o que havia de errado, ele sorriu.

- Algo assim.

Lily tinha certeza de que ele estava omitindo algo.

- Sua _nonna _diz que é preciso começar a confiar em algum momento. Então por que não me deixa a par da história?

Ele brincou um pouco com a pizza antes de responder.

- Dez anos atrás eu queria fazer faculdade. Ia estudar música. Na época de escola eu ajudava no trabalho. Aliás, todos nós trabalhávamos na cafeteria fazendo alguma coisa. Mas houve uma ocasião em que eu estava escalado para trabalhar no turno da noite, a mesma noite em que eu combinara de tocar em um show. E na platéia estaria um executivo de gravadora. Papai me aconselhou a seguir meus sonhos e disse que me substituiria, mesmo tendo trabalhado o dia inteiro. Teria de fazer uma jornada dupla. Eu tinha 18 anos. A cabeça cheia de ilusões. Então eu fui. Toquei. O executivo da gravadora conversou comigo e com meu professor de violão. Voltei direto para a cafete­ria e encontrei meu pai caído no chão. Teve um ataque cardíaco quando estava fechando a loja. A ambulância chegou a tempo de salvá-lo, mas depois disso, eu jamais permitiria que meu pai continuasse lidando com o estres­se do trabalho.

- Então você resolveu deixar a música para substi­tuí-lo?

Ele fez uma expressão amarga.

- Acho que eu não era tão bom assim para viver de música. Não há muito campo para violonistas clássicos. Umas gravações aqui, umas aulas ali, uma ou outra apre­sentação em clubes mais intelectualizados. É uma vida insegura, enquanto administrar o _Potter's_ me permite fazer quase tudo que quero, e quando quero. Não foi uma escolha difícil.

A centelha que se fez naqueles olhos esverdeados profundos indicou a Lily que ele estava mentindo. Ela perce­beu que ainda passava pela cabeça dele: _e se eu tivesse... ? _Mas, mesmo assim, ele tomou sua decisão. Desistiu de seus sonhos em nome da família.

Lily compreendeu, com tristeza, que James era o tipo de homem que acreditava em compromisso. Que acredi­tava em família.

Ela queria ser assim, mas não era. Apesar de ter ouvi­do de seus pais, anos atrás, que era especial, que eles a escolheram para fazer parte da família, mesmo assim ela não tinha tanta certeza. Afinal, eles a escolheram quando achavam que não seriam capazes de ter seus próprios filhos, e ela sempre achou que eles se arrependeram da decisão quando descobriram que não havia problema de esterilidade. Era um medo silencioso, mas que ainda emergia ocasionalmente. Como agora, quando ela foi preterida pelo outro gerente administrativo e ficou sem emprego.

James vinha de família grande. Uma família que o azu­crinava e perturbava, mas que sem dúvida nenhuma o amava profundamente. Será que, caso aceitasse a oferta de emprego, ela seria capaz de se adaptar ao mundo dele?

- E qual era a notícia que você não chegou a dar quan­do o encontrou caído?

James tomou um gole de vinho.

- Nada importante.

Ela não acreditou. O executivo da gravadora não tinha conversado com ele? Mas ela sentiu que se forçasse a barra, James se retrairia completamente.

- Além do que, eu gostava de cuidar da cafeteria. Papai depositou tanta confiança em mim que me deixou cuidar de tudo sem interferir. A loja de Charlotte Street foi a primeira, mas ele não teve problemas quando eu resolvi expandir. - Olhou para ela. - Eu falei sobre acre­ditar nas pessoas. Preciso ser honesto com você. O mo­mento agora é mais decisivo para mim mesmo do que para a empresa. - Soltou um suspiro. - Não sei se é por­que estou chegando aos trinta anos e estou na pré-crise, mas o fato é que me sinto num limbo. Não sei o que que­ro da vida. E preciso descobrir enquanto ainda sou jovem o bastante para fazer algo neste sentido.

Então era essa a origem de sua inquietude.

- Música? - ela perguntou. Será que ele queria seguir o sonho que abandonara anos atrás?

- Já não tenho mais idade para isso. Perdi a prática. Hoje em dia só toco para mim mesmo. - Balançou a ca­beça. - Sei lá. Mas uma coisa eu juro: não pretendo vender a empresa. Só preciso de... tempo para resolver umas coisinhas na minha cabeça. E preciso que alguém me ajude. Alguém que me permita ter esse tempo.

Ele precisava de alguém. E pediu a ela.

- Que tal um mês de experiência, com aviso prévio de uma semana de ambas as partes? - ela sugeriu.

Ele sorriu de um jeito que parecia que ele estava se afogando e ela tinha acabado de salvar-lhe a vida.

- Para mim está ótimo. Quando quer começar?

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_Ele provou._

_- Bom. Está bem no ponto. Experimente. Ele levou a caneca aos lábios dela._

_Sua boca estava bem onde a dele acabara de estar. (...)_

_- Está bom? - ele perguntou._

_- Está. - Sua voz saiu ligeiramente trêmula."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá gente. :D**

**Como foram de férias? Nossa, 13 comentarios em 2 capitulos ?! muito obrigada mesmo, de verdade... me faz muito feliz ler o que vocês acham da fic. ;)**

**Ouun, o James é muito fofo falando da família dele neh, e huum, esses dois trabalhndo juntos. (6) hsauhsausahusa.**

**Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo. **

**Beijo.**

**Grace Black**– aai, esse James é um amor neh... e ele tem um monte de misterioos. Huum, eu acho que não demora muito para eles se resolverem. (: obrigada por comentar. Um beijo.

**Daniiih **– hsausahsau, muito barulho, muita comida.. éé isso sim é uma família italiana. :P aaah, e afinal, você já tinha lido esse também ?! Beijo.

**Anggie** – Ouun, você leeu ?! *-* uhsauhsauhsa, eu tambem não resistiria então não te culpo. :B você acredita que eu, mesmo adaptando o livro todo só consigo pensar nele como Gio ?! o nome me encantou e ele é muito fofo. Obrigada por comentar. (: Beijo.

**Raquel Cullen**– ooow, os dias de trabalho da Lily... uhsauhsauhas, eu não sei se eu resistiria no lugar delaa viiu, o James é tão fofo que fica difícil eu agarraria ele na hora. :P husuhasu. Obrigada por comentar.

**Jaque Weasley**– definitivamente inveja [2] hsuauhsauhsau, e pizza na bocaa. OMG ! isso ate compensaria o gosto de abacate. :P beem, espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijo.

**Lethicya Black** – aaah, que bom que você gostou. *-* ee eu prometo que voou fazer o possível pra não demorar a att. :D obrigada por comentar. ^^

**Nick **– Obrigada por comentar. (: espero que você goste desse capitulo. Beijo.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

- Amanhã? - As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse contê-las. Ávido demais.

- Direto de um trabalho para outro, sem uma pausa? - ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Muita _estupidez, James pensou novamente. Que diabo. Agora ela ia recusar. Tudo porque ele a pressionou. Cla­ro que ela iria querer uma pausa entre um emprego e outro. Precisava de um tempo para se refazer.

Então ela sorriu.

- Bem, é melhor do que ficar parada e infeliz. Amanhã, então.

Ele quis beijá-la. Só que agora estavam oficialmente trabalhando juntos. E James já tinha visto muitas excelentes relações profissionais acabarem quando se misturava sexo e trabalho.

Ele não cometeria este erro. Apesar de estar, sem dúvida nenhuma, atraído por Lily. Toda vez que olhava para ela uma excitação vagarosa começava a lhe correr nas veias.

Uma sensação que ele tinha de manter sob controle.

E assim ele apertou a mão de Lily.

- Obrigado. Você não faz idéia de como fico satisfeito.

Hora de soltar a mão dela, agora.

_Agora._

Porque aquilo já não era mais um aperto de mão, eles estavam quase de mãos dadas. E ele sentiu uma comichão na palma.

Aquela não era hora. E o restaurante de sua tia tampouco era lugar. Marco tinha concluído que Lily era sua namorada, e apesar de James ter negado, sem dúvida a fofoca já estava correndo pela família. E com certeza sua mãe logo telefona­ria querendo saber que história era essa de levar a namora­da ao restaurante da tia antes de apresentá-la à futura sogra. Para não falar da ladainha de Bella, Jude e Mareie reivin­dicando suas posições como damas de honra, querendo saber os mínimos detalhes da futura cunhada e se oferecendo para organizar jantares para conhecê-la: sua família não era do tipo que acreditava em fazer as coisas aos poucos.

James tratou de silenciar o celular, já que não tinha como fazer seus familiares pararem de fofocar sobre sua vida.

- Satisfeito com o quê? - Marco perguntou ao ouvir a última frase.

James controlou o ímpeto de apertar o pescoço primo e soltou a mão de Lily.

- Chegou na hora certa, _eugino mio. _Quero lhe apre­sentar minha nova gerente administrativa.

Marco ficou olhando para Lily, e depois olhou para James.

- Gerente administrativa?

- Isso aí.

- Quer dizer que estava fazendo uma entrevista de trabalho durante o jantar?

- É o modo civilizado de se fazer as coisas - James disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Então resolveu fazer _tudo _ao mesmo tempo. Você é inacreditável. Lily, ele disse que é um _workaholic _e que sua expressão favorita é "fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo"? Não o deixe explorá-la.

- Ela é eficiente demais para deixar isto acontecer - James respondeu.

Lily pigarreou.

- Além do mais, sou perfeitamente capaz de responder por mim mesma, obrigada.

- Tem razão. Desculpe, Lily. Minha família tem o mau hábito de falar demais. E por falar nisso... É melhor dar pulo na cozinha para falar com minha tia. Você me dá licença por um instante?

Claro que não iria levar Lily à cozinha para conhecer Netti. Precisava parar com as fofocas de família antes que a coisa se espalhasse, pois não queria que sua nova ge­rente administrativa ficasse assustada com os comentários de que seria sua nova namorada.

Afinal, ela não era.

Pois ele não tinha e não queria namorada nenhuma.

Não _precisava _de namorada.

Tudo bem, reconhecia que sua vida não estava de fato perfeita no momento. Não sabia como aplacar sua inquie­tude, a sensação de haver um buraco negro no meio de sua vida. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que queria, nem do que fazer para preencher esse vazio, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que não queria casar e ter filhos.

Assim que entrou na cozinha James ganhou um abraço e um puxão de orelha da tia.

- Eu já estou velho e grande demais para isto – ele sorriu.

- Isso é o que você pensa. Sou mais velha e mais sábia. E então, quem é ela? - Annetta perguntou.

- Quem?

- Aquela _bella ragazza. _Marco me contou. Lílian.

- Netti, _dolcezza, _a sra. sabe que eu a adoro. Mas não tire conclusões precipitadas. - Beijou-lhe o rosto. - Primeiro, ela não é italiana.

- Como um nome desses? Conte outra.

- Não é italiana. Segundo, ela é minha nova gerente administrativa. Faz meses que a família inteira pega no meu pé, dizendo que eu tenho que trabalhar menos, tirar algum tempo para mim mesmo... Então, não está conten­te por eu finalmente aceitar o conselho e contratar alguém para me ajudar?

Mas a tia não se deixou convencer.

- Marco disse que ela é simpática e tem um belo sor­riso. E que você não olha para ela com olhos de colega.

- Ela é simpática, sim - James concordou. - Mas Marco acaba de ser pai e anda dormindo pouco. Está vendo coisas que não existem. Ela é minha _colega. _E não estou à procura de compromisso.

- Você não está nem procurando sair com ninguém, que dirá ter compromisso. Você precisa de vida social, não só de trabalho. Precisa de alguém que cuide de você. Por que não essa sua nova _gerente?_

- Porque não. - James sabia que era melhor não alimen­tar o assunto. - Netti, _cara, _tenho de voltar à mesa antes que ela ache que eu sou um chefe terrível e mude de idéia. E Marco disse que a Sra. ia preparar _creme brulée..._

_- _Não pense que vai escapar assim tão fácil - a tia avisou, depois sorriu e entregou a ele as tigelas com a sobremesa. - Telefone para sua mãe esta noite. Você não liga para ela o quanto deveria. E trabalha demais.

- _Si, mia zia. _Eu sei. Sou assim mesmo. Os homens da família Potter são assim.

Ela levantou as mãos.

- Você é impossível.

Ele beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Obrigado pela sobremesa.

- O prazer é meu, _piccolo. _Agora vá. Volte para a _bella ragazza._

Essa não. Estava na cara que ela não estava dando a mínima para o que ele disse.

- Netti, por favor, Lily é minha gerente administrati­va, _não é _minha namorada.

Annetta riu.

- Sabe que Norma está vindo lá de Milão dentro de três semanas?

- Não sei se devo tomar isto como uma ameaça - James disse rindo, e saiu da cozinha antes que a tia lhe jogasse um pano de prato.

James pôs o prato de _creme brulée _em frente a Lily.

- Este é o melhor _creme brulée _que você já provou na vida.

Parecia bom mesmo.

- Como está sua tia?

- Bem. Ela me deu uma bronca por não tê-la apresen­tado. Como você tem irmãos, tem mais chances que a maioria das pessoas de entender os Potter. Mas não quero que meu pessoal a assuste antes mesmo de você começar a trabalhar para mim.

- Por que me assustariam?

- As mulheres são... Como dizer? Mandonas. Cresci com quatro mulheres, então até consigo levar quando se trata de minha mãe, minhas irmãs, e até minha tia. Mas minha avó... - Ele soltou um grunhido. - Ela mora em Milão e está chegando daqui a três semanas, ou seja, vou precisar me esconder.

- Sua avó é tão assustadora assim?

- Não. Ela é bem franca, diz as coisas sem rodeios. Acho que isto não seria problema para você. Mas, como eu estava dizendo, ela tem mania de querer me ver casado. Mamãe e Netti são suas cúmplices, e agora contam com reforços de Marco. A esposa dele acabou de dar à luz e ele está todo bobo. Ele acha que eu também devo encontrar a esposa perfeita e ter filhos.

Ele pareceu horrorizado só de pensar.

Então ele também era a ovelha negra da família? Ela sorriu com certa melancolia.

- Acho que este é o lado bom de vir de uma família de acadêmicos. Ninguém espera que você se estabeleça antes dos trinta. Então ainda tenho uns quatro anos pela frente.

- É isto que você quer? Casar e ter filhos?

Uma família para chamar de sua. Onde ela seria o centro de tudo.

Lily conteve o suspiro em seu peito.

- No momento estou bem assim mesmo, solteira e livre.

- Aleluia. Finalmente encontro uma mulher que en­tende o que quero dizer. - James levantou a taça de vinho. - À nossa. Vamos nos dar muito bem no trabalho.

Quando pagaram a conta e saíram da pizzaria Lily ficou chocada de ver como já era tarde. Perdera a noção da hora conversando com James no restaurante.

Um homem que ela acabara de conhecer.

Mesmo assim, estranhamente sentia como se o conhe­cesse há anos. Não se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido tão confortável com alguém tão rapidamente.

- Eu a levo em casa - James disse. Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa. Sei tomar conta de mim mesma.

- Fui criado à moda italiana, não me sentiria bem de abandoná-la em frente à pizzaria de minha tia e deixá-la voltar para casa sozinha. Ao menos me deixe acompanhá-la até a estação do metrô. Além do mais, precisamos re­solver a que horas você começa amanhã, em qual loja... Quando chegaram à estação em Goodge Street já haviam combinado de se encontrar às nove e meia na cafeteria de Charlotte Street. Ela quis saber como os baristas se vestiam e fez questão de, como todos, usar calça ou saia preta e camisa branca.

James insistiu em esperar com ela na estação até ela entrar no trem, acenou para ela antes de ir embora. _Quando uma porta se fecha, outra se abre. _E como. Ela perdeu o seu emprego dos sonhos, encarou a sensação de fracasso, mas poucas horas depois lhe ofe­recem um emprego que podia ser até melhor que o outro. Um trabalho no qual teria autonomia de decisão.

Na manhã seguinte James havia acabado de assinar um pedido de entrega quando Lily entrou.

Ele estava acostumado a vê-la nas manhãs de quarta-feira, mas não tão cedo, e só durante os minutos que ela levava para pedir seu cappuccino e seu croissant. Ao vê-la agora, sabendo que ela passaria o dia inteiro em seu escritório, sentada em sua cadeira, à sua mesa, ele se sentiu... estranho.

- Bom dia - ela disse.

Santo Deus, ela possuía o sorriso mais doce deste mundo. Um sorriso que mexia com ele. Ele tentou igno­rar o formigamento que sentiu na base da espinha e tentou soar casual.

- Oi.

- Desculpe, cheguei cedo demais.

- É preciso causar boa impressão em seu primeiro dia - ele brincou, e então a apresentou aos baristas. - Esta é Lily. Ela é nossa nova gerente administrativa. E antes; que perguntem, não é razão para que tirem férias agora.

- Droga - disse Sally. - Já estava pensando em passar o verão em uma praia cheia de italianos lindos.

James riu.

- Fácil. Vá ao quintal de uma das casas de minha fa­mília em qualquer tarde de domingo.

- Uma caixa de areia e um bando de menores de sete anos não é _bem _o que estava pensando, James.

- São italianos e são lindos, não são?

- São.

- E tem areia, não tem?

- Mas não tem mar.

- Pequeno detalhe. Além disso, todos os meus paren­tes têm bastante sorvete do Nando, o melhor que há. Do que mais você pode precisar? - ele zombou.

Sally revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Bem-vinda ao sanatório, Lily.

- Obrigada. - Lily sorriu também.

- Vou lhe mostrar o local - James disse. Ele a levou até a pequena cozinha, toalete e o escritório nos fundos da loja.

A julgar pelos papéis empilhados na mesa, lidar com documentos não era a especialidade de James. E ele sabia disso, pois pareceu ligeiramente constrangido.

- Eu sei onde está cada coisa. Só não sei organizar a papelada.

- Imagino que seu computador não seja diferente.

- Não sou tão ruim assim. Só tenho andado muito ocupado ultimamente. Eu lhe disse que precisava de al­guém para me ajudar. Vou pegar um café para você e então te ponho a par dos sistemas de computador.

Ele voltou logo com duas xícaras de café.

- Você vai precisar disto aqui - ela lhe deu um enve­lope. - Detalhes para seus registros.

Ele abriu o envelope e deu uma olhada.

- Currículo, contatos de emergência, números dos documentos, conta bancária. Ótimo, obrigado. Hummm, não vou precisar disto aqui. - Ele devolveu as referencias sem olhar. - Aliás, tem uma coisa que não discutimos ontem. Dinheiro. Quanto você ganhava no seu emprego anterior?

Ela disse

- Posso pagar o mesmo, mas acho difícil dar aumen­to. Você pode ganhar bem mais em empresas de financia­mento ou em alguma grande agência publicitária.

- Mas você me garantiu autonomia.

Ele sorriu.

- Confio que você não mudará nada só por mudar.

Ele a apresentou aos diferentes sistemas de computa­dor, mostrando a ela como a informação estava codificada para cada filial da rede.

- Bem, a melhor maneira de se acostumar com novos sistemas é usando-os. Se você se enrolar, é só me chamar. Vou deixar que você própria agende o curso de higiene na cozinha e vá conhecendo os sistemas.

- E também organizar os arquivos? - ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha frente à falsa inocência de James.

- Eu não pedi nada, mas já que está se oferecendo...

Ela riu.

- Verei o que posso fazer.

- Se precisar de algo, grite. De qualquer forma, pas­sarei aqui para lhe trazer café e croissant. - Ele sorriu para ela - Não me esqueci do treinamento para barista, mas a melhor hora para lhe explicar o funcionamento das máquinas de _espesso _e de espuma é no começo da tarde, quando o movimento é menor. Ou então depois que fe­charmos, quando eu for limpar as máquinas.

- Você é o chefe. É você quem sabe.

- Mais tarde - ele prometeu, e após piscar para ela, saiu.

O papel de parede no computador dele era uma foto da família. Seus pais, ela supôs, mais três mulheres jovens que deviam ser suas irmãs, e uma mulher mais velha que era provavelmente sua avó italiana. James estava bem no meio das duas, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Por mais que ele alegasse não querer constituir família, seu amor por eles era evidente.

E ele abdicara de seus sonhos por eles. Era um homem que não tinha medo de sacrifícios, que daria tudo pelos entes queridos.

Quando terminaram o expediente, Sally e Ian foram se despedir. Lily sentiu algo se acender em si. Era seu primeiro dia, e já fora aceita como parte da equipe. Igual­zinho a seu primeiro dia no estúdio.

Desligou o computador e James entrou.

- Uau. Você é a Feiticeira disfarçada? Fez alguma mágica neste escritório para deixar tudo tão arrumadinho?

Ela deu risada.

- Você só precisava de um pouco de organização. E não foi tão difícil assim. Havia uma certa ordem no caos.

- Faz anos que este escritório não fica tão arrumado. Normalmente nem deixo papai chegar perto daqui, pois na época dele era tudo impecável, e ver aquela bagunça seria uma boa desculpa para ele voltar a trabalhar por horas a fio.

Levando em consideração as horas que James trabalha­va...

- Tal pai, tal filho?

- Só que eu tenho 28 anos, não 58. E não tive um infarto. - James fez cara feia. - Só quero que ele fique calmo e não se preocupe. Bem, precisamos resolver seu treinamento de barista. E então, como foi seu primeiro dia? - ele perguntou.

- Bom - ela disse. - Gostei de Ian e Sally. E os fun­cionários das outras filiais com quem falei ao telefone são todos simpáticos.

- Isso é importante - James disse. - Preciso levá-la às outras filiais para apresentá-la pessoalmente. Talvez amanhã à tarde, ou sexta de manhã.

- Quer dizer que você passa a maior parte do tempo aqui?

- Sim, apesar de que tento trabalhar nas outras lojas também, uma vez por semana. Mas esta foi a primeira loja aberta por papai, de modo que o escritório da empresa fica aqui. Bem, está pronta para aprender a função de barista?

- Claro.

Ele explicou como funcionavam as máquinas e como fazer um _espresso. _Depois foi a vez dela. Apesar de ter anotado tudo, esqueceu uma ou duas coisas, mas James estava ao seu lado, pronto para orientá-la. Não estava perto o suficiente para tocá-la, mas quase dava para ela sentir o calor de seu corpo. E quando seus braços roçaram um no outro em determinado momento por mera fração de segundo ela sentiu uma onda elétrica percorrer seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Ela repassou mentalmente cada etapa. Moer, dosar, tampar, abrir o filtro cuidadosamente e deixar cair a quantidade certa de café, encaixar o filtro na máquina, apertar o botão e deixar o líquido pingar... Contou vinte segundos mentalmente e fechou a torneira.

- Parece bom - James disse, olhando por sobre o ombro dela. Lily sentiu a respiração dele em sua orelha, causando-lhe arrepios de excitação.

_Pare com isso, _pensou. _Ele é seu chefe._

Então por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele de maneira diferente? Porque ela não conseguia parar de imaginar qual seria a sensação de seus lábios em seu pescoço?

- Mexa - James disse suavemente.

Ela fez o que ele disse, já esperando que o café ficas­se preto e com apenas uma leve espuma nas bordas da xícara, mas o creme ficou perfeito.

- Uau.

- Agora observe.

Ela observou enquanto centenas de micro-bolhas co­meçaram a se dispersar. À medida que a espuma cor de caramelo foi se dissolvendo, Lily foi sentindo James cada vez mais perto. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Não que ele es­tivesse invadindo seu espaço, pois ela _queria _que ele che­gasse mais perto.

O que era péssima idéia.

Ele era seu novo chefe.

James deu uma olhada no relógio quando o creme quase desapareceu.

- Pouco mais de um minuto. Ótimo. OK, pode fazer outro. Agora para provar.

Ele provou.

- Bom. Está bem no ponto. Experimente. Ele levou a caneca aos lábios dela.

Sua boca estava bem onde a dele acabara de estar. Ah, meu Deus. Isso já estava ficando ridículo. Ela passara anos trabalhando sem jamais se envolver com nenhum colega ou cliente. Por que estava sentindo essas coisas por James? Além do mais, ele provavelmente instruía todos os baristas da mesma forma, ficando perto para orientar cada passo.

Não era nada pessoal.

- Está bom? - ele perguntou.

- Está. - Sua voz saiu ligeiramente trêmula.

- Ótimo. Assim termina sua primeira lição. - Ele sorriu. - Até amanhã. Irei primeiro para a loja em Holborn, mas você pode me ligar se quiser alguma coisa. Amanhã a levo para conhecer as outras lojas.

Ele a estava dispensando, mas da forma mais charmo­sa possível.

- Você quer que eu fique para ajudar a limpar as má­quinas?

Nossa. Aquilo pareceu coisa de puxa-saco.

- Não, tudo bem. Já detive demais por hoje. Aliás, Lily...

-Sim?

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado. Fiquei satisfeito com seu desempenho hoje.

- Não há de quê. Até amanhã. - Ela pegou a bolsa e acenou para ele de modo espontâneo.

Manter distância de James Potter era boa idéia, pensou. Torceu para conseguir manter distância dele.

**Próximo capitulo:**

"_Ah, meu Deus. Instintivamente, ela o abraçou._

_Mas ao sentir aquele formigamento pelo corpo inteiro se arrependeu de tê-lo feito._

_A sensação diferente aumentou quando ele correspon­deu ao abraço."_


	4. Chapter 4

Oi gente.

Hoje eu to passando rapidinho só pra postar o capitulo novoo. Já ta meio tarde e amanha é segunda. Argh, eu odeio segundas.

Beem coisas que eu odeio a parte eu espero que vocês gostem do capitulo...

E muuuito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários.

A propósito, neste capitulo a Lily aprende a fazer uma coisa que se chama _latte art_, e eu queria dar uma sugestão pra vocês: procurem no Google por isso aí.. é realmente muito lindo e vale a pena. (:

Um beijo.

Luisa.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily sentiu-se esquisita ir trabalhar tão tarde, mas Sally e Ian, os baristas, a saudaram calo­rosamente. Antes mesmo de entrar no escritório, Sally já lhe trouxe uma xícara de café do jeito que ela gostava. James lhe passou um e-mail da filial de Holborn perguntan­do se ela podia levantar informações sobre certas questões relativas _ao franchising, _então ela passou o resto da manhã pesquisando e à tarde preparou uma planilha com gráficos referentes a cada filial.

Assim que James pôs os pés na cafeteria ela ficou saben­do; apesar de não dar para ver do escritório, ela sentiu sua presença. Algo fazia o ar pulsar.

Pelo jeito, de nada havia adiantado a programação mental que fizera em frente ao espelho na noite anterior, repetindo para si mesma que se apaixonar pelo seu novo chefe era impensável.

- Oi. Tudo bem? - ele perguntou ao chegar.

- Sim, e você?

- Tudo tranqüilo. Marquei com um novo fornecedor amanhã de manhã; eles fazem bolos orgânicos. Vamos experimentar e, se gostarmos, teremos de pensar no pre­ço que vamos cobrar para manter a mesma margem de lucro e definir o ponto de equilíbrio entre receita e des­pesa.

- Sem problema. - Ela tomou nota de tudo.

- Obrigado. Ainda está disposta a mais meia hora de treinamento?

Então ele continuaria a lhe ensinar o ofício de barista pessoalmente? Llily sentiu algo se iluminar dentro de si.

- Claro. - Ela tentou soar o mais natural possível. - Hoje vou aprender a lidar com o leite, certo?

- Sim. Anotou as encomendas de Holborn e das outras lojas?

- Sim, estava para ligar para o fornecedor agora mes­mo - ela disse sorrindo.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Estou ensinando o padre-nosso ao vigário.

- Não. Você tem feito isto por tantos anos. Deve ser difícil delegar o controle.

- Um pouquinho - ele reconheceu. - Você já marcou seu curso de higiene?

- Eu ia mesmo lhe perguntar. Pode ser na terça ou na quinta da semana que vem. Quando você acha melhor que eu vá?

- Tanto faz. E espero não vê-la por aqui nem antes e nem depois do curso no dia em que for fazê-lo. Direto do curso para casa, e de casa para o curso, certo?

- Sim, chefe. Apesar de que imagino que você vai querer saber se eu fui aprovada.

- Quando você for aprovada - ele corrigiu.

Ela já havia dito a ele que não era boa em provas, por isso era bom sentir que ele depositava tanta confiança nela.

- Depois que tiver feito a encomenda, vamos fazer um _tour _pelas filiais do império _Potter's_. - Ele sorriu para ela e saiu.

Quando ela saiu do escritório poucos minutos depois, ficou surpresa por James a levar para um carro.

- Não seria mais fácil pegar o metrô?

- Trocando de trem o tempo todo? É bem mais fácil de carro.

O amplo e espaçoso furgão tampouco era o que ela esperava. Sua expressão deve ter transparecido sua de­cepção, pois ele sorriu e disse.

- Como esperava que fosse meu carro, Lily? Bem, ele perguntou, e ela tinha de ser sincera.

- Esperava que fosse uma Harley Davidson. Ou um carro de dois lugares.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Primeiro, se eu tivesse uma motocicleta, seria uma Ducati, pois sempre dou preferências a marcas italianas. Mas se você soubesse como é levar um violão na garupa de uma moto... Um carro de dois lugares... Podia ser.

- Uma Ferrari - Era o único carro de fabricação ita­liana que ela conhecia.

- E pagar o seguro? Nada disso. Meu primeiro carro foi um Alfa de dois lugares. Comprei no dia que consegui tirar minha carteira de motorista. Meu pai ficou doido quando soube que eu havia gastado tanto dinheiro em um carro velho com teto conversível com defeito, mas aquele carro era a menina dos meus olhos. No dia que o mecânico me disse que ele não tinha mais conserto e que era melhor mandar para o ferro-velho... - Ele soltou um suspiro. - Eu liguei para todos os museus de carros que encontrei para ver se conseguia doá-lo. Seria ao menos uma aposentadoria digna.

- E você conseguiu arrumar alguma coisa?

- Não. - Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar. - Pa­pai teve que levar o carro para o ferro-velho. Eu não consegui dar conta.

Ah, meu Deus. Instintivamente, ela o abraçou.

Mas ao sentir aquele formigamento pelo corpo inteiro se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

A sensação diferente aumentou quando ele correspon­deu ao abraço.

- Obrigado por não rir de mim - ele disse.

- Jamais faria isso - ela disse, torcendo para que sua voz não tivesse soado tão embargada quanto ela achou que soou, e entrou no carro.

Quando ele se sentou a seu lado ela já estava recom­posta.

- E por que agora você dirige um furgão destes?

- Porque Marco ficou de saco cheio de ter de me em­prestar seu carro para eu fazer compras e me fez comprar algo para mim. Apesar de, hoje em dia, meus fornecedores fazerem a entrega, acabei ficando com este furgão mesmo em vez de comprar algo menor. - Olhou para ela. - Não vá me dizer que você tem um carro de dois lugares?

- Não tenho carro. - Ela deu de ombros. - Não preci­so de carro em Londres.

- E quando vai visitar sua família?

- Uso trem e táxi.

- Então você não tem o hábito de ir à praia em dias ensolarados?

- Não. Mas se quisesse, usaria a linha Londres-Brighton, que é bem razoável. - Ela olhou para ele. - É isso que você faz nos seus dias de folga? Vai à praia?

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa, e pelo que ela já ouvira de sua família, entendeu que ele não tirava dias de folga.

Assim que ele ligou a ignição, o carro foi tomado pelo som de rock alternativo. Alto, bem alto.

- Epa. - Ele desligou o som. - Desculpe. Este é um de meus piores hábitos. Volume alto.

Ela já estava esperando CDs de violão clássico. Mas talvez para ele fosse difícil ouvir este tipo de música pelas lembranças que trazia.

- Não se preocupe - ela disse. - Não me importo se você quiser ligar o som enquanto dirige.

- Só não precisa ser tão alto, não é? - ele disse, e ligou o som em um volume bem mais suportável.

O trajeto foi rápido e ele estacionou em uma rua paralela à filial de Holbom. O clima do lugar era bem parecido com o da loja de Charlotte Street, mas Lily ficou intrigada ao perceber que ao mesmo tempo aquela loja tinha identidade própria. A arte das paredes era diferente, para começar. Mas a equipe era tão simpática e agradável quanto o pessoal da matriz e Amy, chefe dos batistas, pareceu contente de conhe­cer pessoalmente a voz com quem falara no dia anterior.

Depois foram para as filiais de Islington, depois Docklands, e Lily percebeu que os funcionários não usavam o mesmo uniforme em todas as cafeterias.

- Se você pensa em abrir _para franchising _não seria o caso de todos usarem o mesmo uniforme?

- Sim e não - disse James. - Imagino que deve haver algum tipo de identidade. Um logotipo ou coisa assim. Mas não quero que sejam idênticos. Quero que cada cafeteria tenha a cara do bairro em que está. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Quero que o clima continue _pessoal. _E quero vender bolos e tortas de fornecedores locais. Portan­to, se houver _franchising, _cada franquia oferecerá o melhor café e a melhor seleção de produtos locais. - Ele franziu a testa. - Imagino que isto não favoreça _o franchising._

- Mas se você resolver abrir outras filiais não terá tempo de acompanhar todas elas pessoalmente, principalmente fora de Londres - ela observou. - Com quatro você consegue. Com cinco, será uma luta. Dez? De jeito nenhum.

Ele suspirou.

- Estou fazendo tudo errado. Eu não devia estar pen­sando em _franchising, _devia era estar inventando uma máquina do tempo para poder tomar conta de todas as lojas pessoalmente.

- O que disse mesmo sua _nonna _sobre confiar nas pessoas? Se você expandir a empresa, James, terá de aprender a delegar poder e tarefas.

- Estou tentando. Tenho fé que você dê jeito na administração. - Ele estacionou perto de Charlotte Street.

- Onde estamos? - Lily perguntou.

- Perto de onde moro. - Ele sorriu. - Eu disse que moro perto do trabalho. Isto facilita minha vida. - Ele olhou para o relógio. - Tem certeza que ainda dá tempo de lhe ensinar a fazer os cafés com leite?

- Claro. - Foi quando Lily percebeu que estava na verdade ansiosa por estar sozinha com ele.

Estranho, aquele pensamento fez seu coração disparar.

Chegaram à loja de Charlotte Street pouco antes da hora de fechar. Depois que Sally e Ian partiram, James trancou a porta e apagou a maioria das luzes. Então sorriu para Lily.

- Pronta?

- Sim. - Pegou seu bloco de anotações.

Ele a ensinou a lidar com o leite, a fazer espuma e a usar o bico do espumador na máquina, colocando o leite aos poucos até ficar quente e espumoso.

- Fica perfeito para um _latte. _Chama-se _latte art._

_- Latte art!_

_- _É a forma que você derrama o leite que vai determi­nar o resultado final, e com o creme se faz o desenho no topo. - Para demonstrar, ele desenhou uma flor no meio da espuma num piscar de olhos.

- Que lindo - ela disse. - Você faz parecer fácil. Mas é bem difícil, não é?

- É para baristas experientes - ele admitiu. - O gosto do café conta mais que a aparência. Se o café for ruim, pode estar lindo, mas o freguês não vai querer voltar. Tem gente que não repara no desenho na espuma, apenas adoça e mexe, mas para alguns faz grande diferença.

- _Latte art. _

_- _Se não acredita, procure na Internet. Há vários sites de fotos de _latte art._

Ela ainda não sabia se ele estava de brincadeira ou não. Mas gostava do brilho em seus olhos quando ele sorria.

- Certo. Lembra-se de como se faz um _espresso? - _ele perguntou.

Lily preparou o _espresso, _e para seu alívio, ficou bom.

- Agora o leite. - Ele a ajudou e em determinado mo­mento seu braço roçou ao dela, e este breve toque bastou para que ela sentisse calor.

Aquilo era loucura. Ela era tida como uma pessoa equi­librada no trabalho, boa para lidar com crises. Confiável, calma e eficiente. Então por que se sentia como se houvesse fogos de artifício em sua cabeça? Por que estava sentindo vontade de largar o café ali mesmo, esquecer do leite, se jogar nos braços de James e sentir os lábios dele nos seus?

_Concentração, _ela pensou.

Ele estava bem atrás dela, com as mãos e os braços sobre os dela para ajudá-la.

- Quando sentir que a caneca está quente, o leite es­tará pronto.

Quem estava quente era ela. Quente e incomodada. Suas mãos eram fortes e ágeis, e ela sentia seu cheiro misturado ao toque cítrico que ela presumiu vir de seu xampu ou gel para banho. Um cheiro que a excitou pro­fundamente, tanto que ela torceu para que James não repa­rasse em seus mamilos saltados sob a camisa.

- Você é bem meticuloso.

- Detalhes são muito importantes - ele disse. - Meus clientes esperam o melhor. E eu só quero oferecer o melhor.

- Mesmo assim, seu escritório vive bagunçado. Pen­sava que gente perfeccionista levava seu perfeccionismo a todas as áreas da vida - ela disse.

Ele riu.

- Sou perfeccionista para _certas _coisas.

Por um breve momento a idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Em que mais James seria perfeccionista? Beijar? Fazer am...

Eles estavam fazendo _café, _ela se forçou a pensar. Paqueras e coisas do tipo não estavam nos planos.

- Estamos buscando textura. Pequenas micro-bolhas que tornam a espuma e o leite uma coisa só, e que se formam na xícara, não na máquina. O resultado fica com um brilho parecido com o de mercúrio - James disse. - O objetivo é deixar a espuma uma verdadeira seda.

Seda. Como sua pele. Como sua voz.

Santo Deus. Assim ela ia acabar derrubando tudo.

- Certo. Está bom. Agora, vou lhe ensinar uma técni­ca diferente.

Enquanto ele falava, o pensamento de Lily se perdeu em imagens de James. Quando o estava visualizando total­mente nu, acordou de seu devaneio. Ouvira muito pouco do que ele estava dizendo. À noite teria de pesquisar na Internet e praticar no dia seguinte.

- Leva semanas para aprender esta técnica, não é?

Os olhos dele se iluminaram.

- Você parece disposta a encarar um desafio. Vou lhe ensinar como fazer. E se você aprender antes do término de seu período de experiência, eu a levo ao Fortnum's e compro a maior caixa de chocolates, a que você quiser.

- E se eu não conseguir?

- Aí _você _é quem vai me dar chocolate. - Ele umedeceu o lábio inferior de um jeito que fez o coração de Lily disparar ligeiramente. - E vou logo avisando que sou guloso.

Lily teve a obscena sensação de que também poderia ser bastante gulosa.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_Ela bem que tentou soar insolente, mas ele percebeu uma mágoa contida. O que havia de errado? Pegou um pouco de chocolate e ofereceu a ela._

_- Qual é o segredo?_

_- Não entendi. – disse Lily."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil desculpas gente, eu sei que eu demorei.**

**Hum, eu não ando tendo tempo pra nada... tanto é que eu tô passando correndo aqui agora. (ainda tenho milhões de deveres pra fazer, e eu tenho aula de manha e de tardee. ¬¬')**

**Beem, eu espero que vocês gostem do capitulo. ;)**

**E MUITO obrigada pelos comentários. :D**

**Beijo, Luisa.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

- Latte art - Lily disse no dia seguinte pela manhã, re­virando os olhos, com duas alianças quando James pôs a xícara em sua mesa. O desenho na espuma era um coração concêntrico. - Está se exibindo, não está?

Ele fingiu surpresa.

- Dá para perceber?

- Um pouquinho. - Ela também percebeu que havia um estojo de violão no canto do escritório. Mas não tocou no assunto. Depois que James contou o jeito como abandonou a música, ela ficou achando que aquele era um ponto sensível dele. Não queria forçá-lo a falar sobre isso se ele não quisesse. - Obrigada pelo café. Agora, se quiser que eu termine a planilha que pediu, me deixe sozinha.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. - Ele fez uma reverência e deu um de seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego. - Quando a moça dos bolos chegar eu venho lhe chamar.

- Tudo bem. - Ela devolveu o sorriso e voltou a tra­balhar na planilha.

James voltou na hora certa, assim que Lily terminou seu trabalho. Ela imprimiu as planilhas e as entregou a ele.

- Depois eu vejo - James prometeu. - Primeiro venha me ajudar com as provas.

Ele apresentou Lily a Ingrid, a padeira, que lhes deu as amostras de bolos que havia trazido.

- Vou embora antes que vocês comecem a provar - In­grid disse. - É terrível experimentar algo sem poder opinar livremente por medo de ferir os sentimentos de alguém. Quando tiver resolvido, James, me ligue. Prazer em conhecê-los, Lily, Sally e Ian. - Apertou as mãos de cada um, sorriu e partiu.

_- _Boa hora - Sally disse. - Falta uns vinte minutos para a hora do almoço e vamos comer bolo. Oba! Estes brownies são meus, todos meus.

- Não são, não. Vamos dividir entre os quatro. - James pegou uma faca e cortou os brownies ao meio. - Menos os biscoitos Amaretti, que são só meus.

- Vá sonhando - disse Lily, e pegou um deles e mordeu. - Uau. Demais.

- Bom demais ou ruim demais? - James perguntou.

- Ruim demais - ela disse. - Pode deixar que vou poupá-lo de comer o resto... - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois James simplesmente se aproximou e deu uma mordida no biscoito que ela estava segurando.

A sensação do toque da boca de James em seus dedos lhe causou arrepios de desejo. Mau, muito mau. Era para ser uma degustação, e estavam provando comida, não um ao outro. Estavam em sua cafeteria, ora. Sally e Ian estavam lá e um freguês podia entrar a qualquer momento. Estava se saindo bem pior que nas lições de como fazer café.

Ela _precisava _de se conter.

- Hummm. Perfeito - ele disse com uma voz rouca. Ela tentou se convencer que ele se referia ao biscoito, não à sua pele.

- Estes bolinhos também estão uma delícia - Ian disse.

- _Brownies. _Hummm... Preciso de mais _brownies - _Sally disse, dramaticamente levando a mão ao peito. - Sal­ve-me. Dê-me mais _brownies._

- Tarde demais, Sal. Vai ter de se contentar com o bolo de cenoura. - James deu a Sally uma fatia do bolo em um guardanapo de papel.

Santo Deus, que boca linda ele tinha. Lily sabia que tinha de parar de ficar olhando para ele enquanto comiam. A última coisa que ela queria era que seu novo chefe pensasse que ela sentia atração por ele.

Quando só restavam farelos, todos se entreolharam.

- E então? - James perguntou.

- São bons - disse Ian. - Melhores do que os que vendemos.

- E estamos em Fitzrovia - Sally disse. - Comida orgânica tem tudo a ver com esta área.

Discutiram vários assuntos enquanto comiam. Ela adorava o jeito com que ele confiava nela a ponto de pedir para ela mesma fazer a carta ao invés de ditá-la pelo telefone enquanto se dirigia a Docklands. Apesar de ado­rar seu antigo emprego no estúdio, para Lily aquele trabalho estava se revelando um enorme prazer. Ele escutou o que ela tinha a dizer sobre _franchising. _O que ela pen­sava _era levado em conta._

Mas não era só isso, ela pensou enquanto voltava ao escritório. Era trabalhar com James que lhe dava esse prazer. Pois havia realmente uma química entre eles.

Contudo, ela precisava manter os pés bem firmes no chão. Era idiotice sequer pensar na idéia de ter qualquer relacionamento extra-profissional com James. Ela já sabia que ele não queria namorar nem casar e que se encontra­va em um momento de dúvida em relação ao que fazer da vida. Ele podia ter brincado com ela, mas fazia isso com todo mundo. Melhor não ficar criando idéias.

Ela escreveu a carta e estava prestes a ligar para o fornecedor quando notou que alguém havia entrado no escritório. Ela levantou os olhos e reconheceu a mulher por causa da foto no computador.

- Olá. A senhora é mãe de James, não é?

A sra. Potter pareceu um pouco surpresa.

- Como soube?

- Tirando o fato de ele ter seus olhos? - Lily sorriu e girou o monitor do computador para mostrar a foto na tela.

- Ah! - Ela pareceu surpresa. - Não sabia que ele tinha uma foto da família aqui.

- Sente-se, Sra. Potter. Gostaria de um café, bolo ou outra coisa?

- Não, muito obrigada. James está por aqui?

- Não, ele está na loja de Docklands esta tarde. Quer que eu ligue e peça para ele voltar para cá?

- Não, não, tudo bem. Sei que não devia perturbá-lo quando está trabalhando. Ele odeia isto.

- Posso ajudar? Aliás, meu nome é Lily, sou gerente administrativa.

- Angela Potter. - Trocaram um aperto de mão. - Você deve ser Lilian.

Agora foi Lily que se surpreendeu.

- Por quê? Ele falou de mim?

Angela revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não. Sou mãe dele. James nunca me conta _nada._

- Ah, foi Marco? - Lily imaginou.

Angela riu.

- Ah, querida, está tão óbvio assim?

Lily riu também.

- James disse que vocês estão todos pegando no pé dele para que se case, Sra. Potter.

- Chame-me de Angela. - Soltou um suspiro. - Não ficamos pegando no pé dele. Apenas nos preocupamos com ele. Quando você tiver seus filhos, entenderá.

Ter filhos não estava nos seus planos imediatos, Lily pensou, mas ela tentou parecer compreensiva.

- E então, está se adaptando bem? - Angela perguntou.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Todos estão sendo muito simpáticos. E é ótimo trabalhar com James.

- Que bom. Então vocês são apenas colegas.

- Sim. Ele é ótimo chefe. Ele exige muito de sua equipe, mas é justo e honesto, de modo que todos ajudam de boa vontade.

- Hummm. - Angela levantou-se novamente. - Bem, vejo que está trabalhando, portanto não vou mais ocupar seu tempo. Prazer em conhecê-la, Lily.

- Digo a James que esteve aqui?

Angela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu poderia dizer que estava passando por perto quando resolvi vir aqui... Mas ele jamais acreditaria mes­mo. E pelo seu olhar, você tampouco.

- Bem, é natural que queira me conhecer. Certificar-se que eu não sou nenhuma sedutora inescrupulosa que vá fazer algo de errado com seu filho, ou mesmo alguma cabeça de vento incompetente que vá piorar as coisas no trabalho ao invés de ajudar.

Angela riu.

- Considere-me devidamente tranqüilizada. Bem-vin­da ao _Potter's_, Lily. E se você estiver sem nada para fazer em um domingo desses, é sempre bem-vinda para al­moçar conosco. Não se preocupe, nossa casa vive cheia e sempre temos lugar para mais um.

- É muita gentileza sua. - Aquele convite caloroso causou um nó na garganta de Lily. Mas se ela chorasse teria de se explicar, e não queria que a mãe de James a achasse esquisita. - Obrigada - disse, torcendo para An­gela Potter não perceber o tom levemente embargado.

- _Ciao _- disse Angela, sorrindo, e saiu do escritório.

Lily passou o resto da tarde ocupada demais para reparar nas horas, mas, exatamente como no dia anterior, soube exatamente quando James retornou: bem na hora de fechar.

Ela terminou o que estava fazendo, salvou o arquivo e foi para o salão da loja.

- Oi.

James virou-se para ela.

- Oi. Sua tarde foi boa?

- Sim, obrigada. Fiz tudo que pediu.

- Sensacional. É tão bom saber que não tenho de parar o que estou fazendo para resolver estas coisas. Sabe, minha família tem razão, eu trabalho demais.

Será que isto queria dizer que não haveria treinamen­to esta noite? Lily sentiu uma onda de decepção.

- Você ainda tem tempo para aprender a fazer os _cappuccinos?_

Agora a onda foi de prazer; uma sensação que ela tentou conter, pois sabia que não era só o fato de estar aprendendo algo novo. Era por estar perto de James.

- Claro - ela respondeu, fingindo indiferença.

James por sua vez estava irritado consigo mesmo por ficar tão feliz por ela estar ficando depois do expediente mais uma vez. E mais irritado ainda por perceber que aquilo era mais do que mera satisfação por uma nova funcionária demonstrando boa vontade no serviço.

O que o deixava contente na verdade era ficar perto de Lily.

Aquilo não era bom. Nada bom mesmo.

Procurou se recompor, foi em direção às máquinas de café e começou.

Ele a observou preparar um _cappuccino. _Enquanto ela estava concentrada ele ficou reparando nela e teve vontade de se aproximar e lamber sua língua. Beijá-la. Sentir o peso de seus seios nas mãos.

Lily se virou para ele, entregando-lhe uma xícara.

- Está bom assim?

- Parece que sim. - Ele provou. - Precisa de um pou­quinho menos de leite e um pouquinho mais de espuma, mas para primeira tentativa está ótimo.

- Obrigada.

- Quando tiver feito seu curso de higiene poderá pra­ticar com alguns fregueses. Bem, agora vou deixá-la ir para casa. - Não queria deixá-la ir realmente, mas era melhor assim. - Senão, qualquer hora destas, sua família vai bater na minha porta me acusando de fazê-la trabalhar demais.

- Duvido muito. Eles sabem que sou bem grandinha e sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Ela bem que tentou soar insolente, mas ele percebeu uma mágoa contida. O que havia de errado? Pegou um pouco de chocolate e ofereceu a ela.

- Qual é o segredo?

- Não entendi.

- Entendeu, sim. Você é a mais velha de quatro filhos, mas pouco fala da família. Já a minha família está sempre por perto, pessoalmente ou por telefone ou e-mail. Sally disse que minha mãe apareceu aqui esta tarde. Veio son­dar você, não veio?

- Ela é um amor.

- É. Mandona, enxerida e me deixa completamente maluco - ele disse, sorrindo -, mas mesmo assim não a trocaria por nada nesta vida. Eu _sabia _que ela apareceria.

Lily riu, mas ele ainda viu tristeza em seus olhos.

- Fale de sua família - ele disse com uma voz suave. Ela respirou fundo.

- Sou filha adotiva. Meus pais achavam que não po­diam ter filhos. Então me adotaram... e então vieram os gêmeos. E depois Suzy.

Ele levou sua mão à dela e apertou.

- Ei. Não tem problema nenhum em ser adotada. Só prova que seus pais realmente a queriam. Eles a escolhe­ram.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- É o que eles dizem. Que sou especial porque me escolheram.

- Ter outros filhos foi um bônus inesperado para eles.

- Talvez. Mas não sou como Suzy, Dominic ou Ted. Eu... - Ela tentou tirar a mão da dele. - Ah, não repare. Sou uma boba.

- Não. - Ele não deixou que ela tirasse a mão da dele. - Já disse aos seus pais como se sente?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não quero magoá-los nem quero que pensem que não valorizo o que eles fizeram por mim estes anos todos. Mas sei que sou uma decepção para eles. Os outros são ótimos alunos e eu não.

- Mas veja só _suas qualidades _- disse James. - Você tem bom senso, algo que muitos acadêmicos não tem. Sabe lidar com as pessoas. E é super-organizada. Sou capaz de apostar que eles não se decepcionaram com você. - Ele fez uma pausa. - E minha avó diz que não se deve tratar os filhos da mesma forma, pois cada um é diferente do outro, mas mesmo assim é preciso tratá-los igualmente, pois são amados na mesma proporção, cada um por suas peculiaridades.

Ela deu um sorriso que não combinou com a expressão de seus olhos.

- Talvez.

- Com certeza. - Impossível ela não se adaptar à fa­mília, ele pensou. Estava trabalhando lá fazia menos de uma semana e já estava enturmada. Em Docklands, por duas vezes reparou que o pessoal quase ligou para Lily para pedir orientação para problemas, apesar de ele mes­mo estar logo ao lado.

- Você nunca tentou conhecer seus pais biológicos?

- Nunca quis. Tenho certeza que tiveram suas razões para não me criar.

James sabia que se ela conseguisse localizá-los e eles não quisessem conhecê-la, o estrago causado pela rejeição abalaria profundamente a capacidade de Lily confiar nas pessoas.

O que ela precisava agora era de segurança, algo que James tinha certeza de que não podia oferecer em um relacionamento, até porque não sabia o que queria da vida no momento. Mas podia fazer com que ela se sentisse parte do _Potter's_.

- Que bom que você não guarda rancor.

- Não há motivos para isso. Guardar mágoa não mudaria nada, não me faria sentir melhor. - Ela deu de ombros. - Além do mais, mamãe e papai me deram um lar estável.

Ela não mencionou a palavra amor, James percebeu, algo que ele sempre valorizou muito em sua família numerosa e barulhenta, na qual viviam abraçando-o e beijando-o e dizendo o quanto ele era especial. E apesar de tantas demonstrações de amor terem o matado de vergonha quando ele era adolescente - principalmente quando seus pais insistiam em mostrar suas fotos de infância para qualquer moça que ele trazia para casa - ele sempre sou­bera ser querido e jamais se sentira deslocado.

- Sua família se orgulha de você - ele disse suave­mente. - Talvez eles não saibam como lhe dizer; talvez sejam ingleses reservados e não italianos passionais como o meu pessoal. Mas acho que eles se orgulham de você. E vão se orgulhar mais ainda quando o _Potter's_ se expandir e eles perceberem que a filha é a segunda na hierarquia da empresa. - Ele apertou sua mão mais uma vez, e soltou. - Quer um conselho? Vá para casa, ligue para eles e diga o quanto os ama.

- Acho que vou fazer isso.

- Nada de "acho". Faça _mesmo. _Vai se sentir melhor assim. - Ele sorriu. - Vá para casa. Não quero prendê-la aqui na sexta à noite. - O que ele queria mesmo era pas­sar a noite e o fim de semana inteiro com ela. Mas resol­veu agir com sensatez. - Até segunda, então, OK?

- Claro. Bom fim de semana.

Ele riu.

- Não sabe como fico feliz de você não dizer "James Potter, não trabalhe demais"...

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

"_Esta noite ela o chamaria para comemorar fora do trabalho. Beber champanhe. Ela trancou a porta de casa, pegou o metrô para voltar a Goodge Street e foi até o café."_


	6. Chapter 6

*se esconde*

Oii gente. :)

Nossa, eu acho que só pedir desculpa é pouco, muito pouco.

Sabe, não que valha de alguma coisa, ou que seja motivo suficiente pra eu ter ficado todoo esse tempo sem postar... mas é que eu ando realmente muito ocupada com essa coisa de escola. E eu to realmente gripada... mas de qualquer forma eu acho que se eu tivesse feito uma forcinha eu teria conseguido postar antes; me desculpem de novo.

Pra compensar vocês eu vou atualizar hojee e domingo se eu chegar mais ou menos cedo da casa da minha avó (eu to indo pra lá amanhã.).

Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários.

Eu já disse que eu adoro eles?!

Não desistam da fic porque eu não desisti dela. :D

Espero que estejam gostando.

Um beijo.

Da autora desnaturada; Luisa

Muito, muito obrigada à:

Grace Black, Lika Slytherin, Raquel Cullen, srta ally, Lethicya Black, Jaque Weasley

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

- Bom dia, Lily. Como foi seu fim de semana? - James per­guntou quando ela entrou no café na manhã de segunda.

- Foi bom, e o seu?

- Bom.

Quando ela acabou de se sentar à mesa ele veio com um _latte _para ela. Desta vez, o desenho era uma maçã.

- Você está mesmo se exibindo. Flores, corações, maçãs.

- E você não perde por esperar. Amanhã desenharei um fóssil - ele disse, sorrindo.

Ela fez pouco.

- De jeito _nenhum _você vai conseguir desenhar um fóssil à mão livre.

- Eu não disse que seria à mão livre. - Ele parou e pensou. - Mas se for um desafio... - Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa dela. - Fez o que sugeri na sexta passada?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Obrigada pelo conselho.

- Não me agradeça, e sim à minha _nonna. _Ela diz que nunca é demais dizer às pessoas o quanto as amamos. E já que ela logo estará chegando de Milão, poderá lhe agradecer pessoalmente. - James deu um suspiro. - Pres­sinto que ela vai "dar uma passadinha" aqui no café, como mamãe. E depois que tiver submetido você a um questio­nário, será comigo. Vai reclamar que eu trabalho demais e preciso encontrar uma _bella ragazza _para me ajeitar na vida e dar-lhe bisnetos para ela mimar. - Ele pegou o celular do bolso e selecionou algumas fotos. - Veja.

Lily pensou que, para quem se afirmava tão inflexível em sua decisão de não ter filhos, James parecia babão demais com os sobrinhos. Tinha fotos de todos eles no celular.

A semana transcorreu às mil maravilhas. James foi variando os desenhos no café que servia a ela, desde o fóssil prome­tido a um leão e uma teia de aranha, e ela sempre achava graça. Lily resolveu entrar na brincadeira e fez uma rosa com xarope de chocolate no _latte _que serviu a ele mais tarde, e ignorou quando ele quis que ela fizesse a rosa à mão livre, pois ela estava longe de estar pronta para isso. Andava, contudo, praticando escondido com a ajuda de Sally, a quem prometera em troca metade dos chocolates com que James lhe recompensaria se ganhasse a aposta e aprendesse a fazer desenhos elaborados no café.

Até que o curso de higiene na quinta-feira nem foi tão ruim assim; tudo foi bastante prático, baseado no bom senso, e o teste de múltipla escolha não foi tão assustador quanto as provas do tempo de escola. Trinta perguntas em 45 mi­nutos, mas, como dizia James, ela era organizada e prática, qualidade que vinha de seu bom senso. Só que teria de es­perar duas semanas pelo resultado.

A quinzena passou tão rápido que ela nem se deu conta. Quando Lily chegou em casa do trabalho na quinta à noite encontrou um envelope grande sobre seu capacho.

O resultado.

Fazia quase oito anos desde que ela fizera uma prova pela última vez. E ela ficou fisicamente doente em segui­da, certa de não ter se saído bem e furiosa consigo mesma ao ver que toda a matéria estudada lhe voltou à mente assim que saiu da sala de provas. Ela podia ter se dado bem, mas não.

E quando abriu o envelope com o resultado da prova, passou o dia inteiro chorando, sentindo-se uma fracassa­da. Apesar de ter sido consolada pelos pais, que disseram que não importava, ela sabia que era uma decepção para eles. Eram acadêmicos, moravam em Oxford, como não estariam decepcionados em saber que ela não passou para a universidade?

Será que ela também seria uma decepção para James? No dia do curso, sentiu-se bem. O teste não a perturbou. Mas agora já não estava tão certa. Nem podia, sabendo de seus antecedentes. E não suportava a idéia de James perder a fé que depositara nela.

Mas não era nenhuma covarde. Respirou fundo e abriu o envelope. Olhou para o papel que ele continha. Não, para os _dois _papéis. Uma carta e um certificado. Nem precisava ler para saber o que a carta dizia. Havia sido aprovada.

Vibrou e quase começou a dançar sobre o capacho. James estava certo em depositar sua confiança nela. Ela havia conseguido. E tinha que contar a ele. Pegou o tele­fone, mas em seguida pôs de volta no gancho. Ele devia estar no escritório, sabia disso. Apesar de ter insistido para que ela fosse imediatamente para casa, ele trabalhou até pelo menos sete e meia na maioria das vezes.

Esta noite ela o chamaria para comemorar fora do trabalho. Beber champanhe. Ela trancou a porta de casa, pegou o metrô para voltar a Goodge Street e foi até o café. Como já previa, a placa escrito "fechado" estava pendu­rada na porta e as luzes estavam quase todas apagadas, a não ser pela luz que vinha do escritório nos fundos da loja. James ainda estava lá. Ainda estava trabalhando.

Ela bateu na porta.

Não houve resposta.

Bateu novamente.

Nada.

Bateu mais uma vez, e finalmente James apareceu. Es­tava com uma expressão tensa que desapareceu assim que ele a viu e abriu a porta.

- Oi Lily. Que está fazendo aqui?

- Você me mandou aprender a importância das regras de higiene e tudo mais - ela disse. - De modo que preci­so conversar sobre isso com você.

- Hã-hã. Vamos até o escritório. - Ele esperou que ela entrasse, então fechou e trancou a porta.

Ela o seguiu até o escritório, remexeu na bolsa e lhe entregou a carta.

Ele devolveu sem ler.

- Não preciso ler isto.

- Precisa, sim.

- Não, não preciso. - Ele sorriu. - Eu disse que você ia passar.

- James, este é o primeiro teste que faço em oito anos. Da última vez que passei por isto, me dei mal. Fui reprovada.

- Mas desta vez, foi aprovada. E eu já sabia disso.

A confiança inquebrantável que ele depositava nela foi reconfortante. Ela deu um sorriso melancólico e enfiou a carta novamente na bolsa.

- Bem, se quer saber, eu passei.

- Muito bem. Agora já pode fazer o teste para o cer­tificado intermediário, se quiser. - Ele então fez que não com a cabeça. - Na verdade, não. Você está trabalhando na área administrativa, de modo que talvez seja melhor fazer o teste para o certificado administrativo.

Será que ele a estava testando?

- Você vai se dar bem facilmente, pois é organizada, prática e sensata. Vai ser mole. - Ele riu.

Lily sorriu também. Então percebeu que o violão dele estava fora do estojo.

- Desculpe, estou atrapalhando?

Ele seguiu a direção de seu olhar e deu de ombros.

- Às vezes gosto de tocar quando estou pensando. Faz as coisas funcionarem no meu subconsciente.

- E você estava pensando nas opções de_ franchising? _

Ele confirmou.

- Será que você tocaria algo para mim? - ela pergun­tou por impulso, e sentou no canto da mesa.

Ele pareceu confuso.

- Eu não toco mais para nenhuma platéia.

- Não sou platéia. Sou sua gerente administrativa. E acabei de ser aprovada, de modo que mereço alguma coisa, certo?

- Este tipo de manipulação é digno de minha mãe. Aliás, digno da minha avó.

Talvez. Mas ela sentia que James havia desistido da música como uma espécie de penitência pelo que ele acreditava ter feito de errado. E, quem sabe, tocar para outra pessoa o ajudasse a ver que sua cota já estava mais do que paga. E que ele podia voltar a tocar.

Portanto ela se limitou a ficar lá sentada. Esperando.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu devo avisá-la de que estou sem prática. Não sou o mesmo de antes.

- Como nunca o ouvi tocar antes, não poderei tecer comparações.

- Mesmo assim.

Ele bem que queria. Ela podia sentir.

- Só uma música? Algo curto e simples.

Ele fez silêncio pelo que pareceu um tempo bastante longo. Lily chegou mesmo a pensar que o havia pressio­nado demais.

Ela estava quase se levantando da mesa, pedindo desculpas e saindo quando ele pegou o violão.

As notas começaram a soar no escritório, suaves e límpidas; uma melodia lenta e bela que Lily reconheceu em parte.

Então ele mudou; era a mesma melodia, mas passou a soar incrivelmente diferente, como se estivesse sendo tocada em um bandolim por um gondoleiro veneziano. Depois ele voltou à versão lenta e suave.

- Uau - ela disse quando ele terminou. - Já ouvi esta música antes, mas não tenho idéia de como se chama.

- Balada espanhola.

- Espanhola? Lá pelo meio parecia mais italiana que espanhola.

- É uma técnica chamada _tremolo, _usada tanto na música italiana quanto espanhola. _A Alhambra _de Tarrega talvez seja o exemplo mais conhecido.

Mas ela não conhecia, ao menos não pelo nome.

- Você não me pareceu nada enferrujado. Gostei. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Posso pedir mais? Por favor?

Ele suspirou.

- Contanto que não me peça para tocar _Cavatina. _Eu _odeio _essa música. Minhas irmãs ficavam cantando essa música pela casa o tempo todo só para me irritar.

- Pode tocar o que você quiser.

Ele tocou a _Ária na corda Sol _de Bach, e ela acabou fechando os olhos e deixando a música fluir através de seus sentidos; o som era tão belo que ela quase chorou. Lily não reconheceu as próximas duas peças, mas o estilo lem­brava as composições de Mozart que Suzy costumava praticar quando adolescente, e depois James tocou algo rápi­do, com estilo próximo ao flamenco. Parecia até que havia dois violões sendo tocados simultaneamente. Ela abriu os olhos só para ter certeza se não havia aparecido alguém à surdina para acompanhá-lo, mas era só James mesmo.

E ele parecia estar se divertindo, como se a velocida­de e intensidade súbita do estilo flamenco estivesse libe­rando toda a tensão acumulada dentro dele.

- Que incrível - ela disse quando ele terminou. Se aquilo era o que ele chamava de enferrujado, devia ter sido realmente um músico fantástico no fim da adolescência. James tinha talento para a música, ela pensou, mas o sacrificou por causa da família.

- Isto foi _Astúrias, _de Albéniz - ele disse. - Uma peça meio exibida. - Ele sorriu. - Mas já que estou me exibin­do mesmo... - Ele começou a tocar mais uma música, desta vez ligeiramente _jazzy._

_- _Nossa, gostei muito. O que é?

- _Verano Porteno. _De um compositor argentino, Piazzolla.

Lily reparou com prazer que aquele brilho travesso voltara aos olhos de James. A música realmente despertava o melhor lado dele.

- Será que já ouvi falar dele antes?

- Provavelmente não. A não ser que você dance tango.

Ela deu risada.

- Não, eu tenho dois pés esquerdos.

- Dançar tango é mais fácil que _latte art. - _Ele a ob­servou, avaliando-a. - Quem sabe eu não lhe ensino?

Com sua musicalidade e senso de ritmo, James devia ser ótimo dançarino. E a idéia de dançar tango com ele, com os corpos e os rostos colados se movendo como um só, a fez sentir calafrios de desejo.

- Na Argentina se diz que tudo pode mudar, menos o tango... mas Piazzolla mudou - James disse. - Ele misturou o tango tradicional com jazz, criando o chamado _nuevo tango._

Considerando-se o que se diz...

- E foi mal recebido?

- Na época, foi, mas hoje em dia ele é conhecido como o Rei do Tango. No fim da década de 1970 ele terminou se mudando para a Itália, terra de seus pais. Minha _nonna _o viu tocar em Roma e diz que ele era um espetáculo. - Ele deu um sorriso triste. - Normalmente, só toco Piazzolla para ela.

- Então me considero honrada - Lily disse. - O que quer dizer _Verano Porteno?_

_- _Verão... bem, é uma ode ao verão de Buenos Aires. Faz parte de suas _Quatro Estações, _que, infelizmente, não são tão famosas quanto as de Vivaldi. - Ele tocou um pouco do tema para a primavera, e então guardou o violão.

- Por hoje, basta.

- Obrigada por tocar para mim - ela disse.

- Bem, acho que você mereceu, já que passou no teste. - Ele sorriu. - Estou contente que tenha vindo me dar a notícia.

- Apesar de que eu poderia ter aguardado até amanhã de manhã - ela reconheceu. - Mas você confiou em mim, James. Não podia esperar para lhe contar. - Ela respirou fundo. - Na verdade, o que eu pretendia fazer era levar você para um bar para bebermos champanhe em comemoração.

- Muito gentil de sua parte.

Lily sentiu algo no estômago devido ao jeito como ele disse aquilo. Essa, não. Agora ele ia pensar que ela estava dando em cima dele. Seria então educado e recu­saria delicadamente.

- Mas acho que champanhe é uma bebida supervalorizada. O que existe é muito esnobismo naquele vinho com bolhas. Prefiro tomar um bom vinho _Margaux, _ou então aquele vinho tinto siciliano maravilhoso que Netti descobriu que tem gosto de chocolate. - Ele desligou o computador. - Já jantou?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Que acha então de trocar o champanhe por comida chinesa.

- Não vá me dizer que você conhece o melhor restau­rante chinês de Londres, e que pertence à sua família.

Ele riu.

- A primeira resposta é sim, mas a segunda é não. Na verdade, tem umas coisinhas que gostaria de conversar com você.

- Então fazemos tudo junto.

- Queremos comemorar sua aprovação. Ambos pre­cisamos comer. E podemos conversar ao mesmo tempo, não podemos?

Chá de jasmim não era bem o que Lily tinha em mente para comemorar, mas acabou achando perfeito no con­texto do restaurante em que estavam, pois combinou muito bem com os pratos que escolheram.

- Então, o que você queria me dizer? - ela perguntou.

- Estamos quase na quarta semana do período de um mês de experiência. - Os olhos dele cintilaram. - Nosso acordo é de um mês de experiência, com uma semana de aviso prévio de ambas as partes.

Lily gelou. Seu ex-chefe lhe contou que vendera o estúdio durante um almoço. Será que James ia lhe dizer durante o jantar que havia mudado de idéia e não queria mais empregá-la?

Foi quando seu lado racional falou mais alto. Estavam comemorando o resultado de seu teste. E ele não teria sugerido sair para jantar nem dito que queria discutir determinados assuntos com ela se estivesse prestes a encerrar seu contrato.

- Sim, foi o que combinamos - ela disse, inabalável, e bebericou de seu chá de jasmim.

Se ele percebeu que Lily fez barulho ao pôr a xícara no pires, não demonstrou.

- Estou satisfeito com o rumo das coisas. E você?

- Estou gostando do trabalho, e gosto do pessoal.

- Então podemos considerá-la agora parte da equipe? Não faça essa cara de preocupada - ele acrescentou.

- Eu não estava preocupada - ela mentiu.

- Então você fica?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

Aquele era o primeiro obstáculo a resolver. Agora vinha o mais difícil.

James decidira esperar até que já estivessem comendo.

- Tem mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Sabia que minha avó vem de Milão neste fim de semana?

Ela fez que sim.

- Ela vem para os quatro aniversários da família.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- _Aniversários? _Desculpe, mas não entendi. Está di­zendo que você tem um aniversário oficial e um aniver­sário normal, que nem a Rainha?

Ele engasgou.

- Não é bem assim. Minhas irmãs e eu - ele disse, fa­zendo sua melhor imitação do discurso de Natal da Rainha. - Bem, minhas irmãs e eu temos um intervalo de um dia entre cada aniversário. Quatro festas de aniversário é de­mais até para minha família, então costumamos comemo­rar os quatro em uma só grande festa de família.

- Faz sentido. Apesar de que espero que você também comemore individualmente.

- Sim. - Bem, as meninas comemoravam. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de fazer o mesmo nos dois últimos anos, apesar de inventar que saía para jantar com amigos, para que os pais não ficassem preocupados. - Estava pensan­do se você não gostaria de vir à festa.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas ele não conseguiu captar direito sua expressão. Seria pavor ou prazer?

- Eu? - ela perguntou.

Surpresa, então. Bem, ele podia lidar com a surpresa.

- Isso. Eu posso garantir que a comida será boa.

- E quando é exatamente seu aniversário?

Ele tossiu.

- Daqui a duas semanas.

- Mais ou menos. Perguntei a data exata.

- Você vem à festa? - ele perguntou, tentando escapar da pergunta.

- Você vai me dizer quando é seu aniversário?

Ele comeu um pouco.

- Não se responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta. Não é de bom tom.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Claro, como gerente administrativa eu tenho acesso a dados pessoais. Portanto, se você não me disser, simples­mente entrarei no sistema e procurarei por mim mesma.

- Isto é contra o Ato de Proteção à Informação. É _ilegal!_

- Mas posso fazer mesmo assim. Ou... posso pergun­tar à sua mãe. - Lily estava irredutível.

Ele sabia quando perdia. Recostou-se de volta à ca­deira.

- Tudo bem. É quarta-feira que vem.

- Obrigada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que é sua vez de responder à pergunta.

- Obrigada pelo convite.

Ele não entendeu realmente se aquela resposta signi­ficava sim ou não, e ficou chocado pelo modo com que seu corpo ficou subitamente tenso. Não devia importar tanto se ela aceitaria ou não.

Mas importava.

Importava muito.

_Ele queria que ela fosse._

_- _Adoraria ir - ela disse suavemente. Foi quando James percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Santo Deus. Ele já estava passando das medidas.

- Que tipo de roupa devo usar? - ela perguntou.

- Tanto faz. É uma festa. Use o que quiser.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- _Homens, _será que tenho de perguntar à sua mãe?

- Estou começando a achar que você é tão assustado­ra quanto mamãe, Nonna e Netti, tudo junto em uma só. - Mas até agora havia dito sim. Será que continuaria respondendo sim à próxima pergunta?

- Hummm, tem mais uma coisinha. - Ele respirou fundo. Estava sentindo no momento a tensão, como quan­do se está em uma montanha russa cheia de _loopings. _- Eu amo minha avó.

Ela sorriu como quem diz "eu sei, está maluco?".

- E como ela mora na Itália, não a vejo tanto quanto gostaria. Costumo falar com ela algumas vezes por sema­na, mas não é a mesma coisa que vê-la pessoalmente.

Lily parou de comer, pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

- Não faz seu estilo ficar fugindo do assunto. O que houve?

Não havia uma maneira fácil de dizer. E por mais que ele floreasse, não soaria bem.

- Você sabe que minha família, principalmente minha avó, tem este negócio de querer me ver casado, não sabe?

- Se-sei.

Ela pareceu extremamente cautelosa, e James sabia que sua resposta seria não. Mas pediria de qualquer jeito.

- Será que você aceitaria fingir-se de minha namora­da enquanto Nonna estiver na Inglaterra?

**Próximo capitulo:**

"_- Mas não é certo fazer isso, James. _

_(...) _

_- Humm. - Ele a olhou bem nos olhos. - Isto quer dizer sim ou não?_

_- Sim ou não sobre o quê? - uma voz perguntou per­to deles._

_James levantou os olhos e grunhiu."_


	7. Chapter 7

Vocês não me abandonaram. *-*

Isso é um milagre; levando em conta o meu nível de desleixo com a fic...

Mas eu espero melhorar a partir de agora gente. Serei uma autora boazinha. Amem. (:

Boom, o James fez uma proposta no mínimo irresistível à Lily, ãn?! Quem diria não à ele?! Eu com certeza que não. :P

Hm, eu tenho a impressão de que vocês vão gostar desse capitulo e da nonna também. Siim, ela aparece nesse capitulo. E é uma fofa. :D

Beeem, não esqueçam de comentar eeim.

Eu amo ler o que vocês escrevem. *-*

Uum beijãão gente.

Luisa. :)

**Jaque Weasley**– Jayettes; SHAUUHAUAS, AMEEEI ISSO. Uuuh, e se a Lily não aceitar a proposta o James terá uma fila de garotas que aceitariam viiu. :P EU VI PRIMEIRO ! uhsauhasha. Obrigada por comentar.

**Grace Black** – aii se um James desse me faz uma proposta dessa (6); husauhasuha, acho que se algum dia eu chegar a conhecer de verdade um James eu vou começar a rir na cara dele lembrando das milhões de fics que eu já li... tô só veno.[?][ignore :P] obrigada pelo comentário. ;)

**Raquel Cullen** – aaaah, a pessoa do jantar. Suauhahas, eu até gostei da interrupção quando você vê tudo por um posto de vista de deu certo no final sabee [?][ignore. :P]. Espero que você goste do capitulo. (:

**Debora Souza** – nossa, quantos elogios. *-* quue linda você. Que bom que você está gostando. É tão bom saber que não sou só eu que sou apaixonada por essas historias. Muito obrigada pelo comentário viiu. Beijo (:

**Lethicya Black**– Capítulos grandes é o que há, fala serio! Hsausausa, eu to melhor da gripe siim, só a garganta que ainda dói um pouco. :D obrigada pelo comentário.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. - Lily não tinha cer­teza se ouvira aquilo mesmo. - Você quer que eu finja ser sua namorada enquanto sua avó estiver aqui?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas se você não quiser, tudo bem, nada mudará entre nós no trabalho.

- E por que diabos você precisa fingir que tem namo­rada? - James era bonito o bastante para ter mulheres fa­zendo fila para namorá-lo de verdade. Isso, claro, se elas se contentassem com o segundo lugar em sua vida. Exa­tamente a razão pela qual ela jamais teria uma relação de verdade com James. Lily queria vir em primeiro lugar.

- Eu lhe disse, não estou à procura de relacionamento no momento. Mas... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Não sei como dizer.

- Então comece pelo começo.

- Só não vá se ofender com o que vou dizer. Por favor. - Ele suspirou. - Minha mãe não acredita que você seja minha gerente administrativa, e ela e Netti foram dizer isso à minha avó, que agora está achando que você é minha namorada secreta. E quando Nonna me telefonou ontem à noite... Acho que ela nunca ficou tão feliz antes de pensar que eu finalmente me acertei. - Ele empurrou a tigela com a comida chinesa. - A questão é que posso perfeitamente dizer a verdade a ela, mas ela vai ficar terrivelmente sen­tida. Ela só vai ficar por umas poucas semanas. E... - ele desviou o olhar -... eu sei que isto vai me fazer parecer um bobo sentimental ou então um sujeito incrivelmente mórbido, mas Nonna não vai viver para sempre.

Ela entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

- E você quer fazê-la feliz enquanto pode.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sou o único de minha geração que ainda não casou. Até Mareie, minha irmã mais nova, já está noiva. Todos os meus primos já casaram e a maioria já tem filhos.

- Então a pressão vai toda para cima de você.

Ele suspirou.

- Isso.

- Mas não é certo fazer isso, James. Se fingirmos que somos um casal enquanto sua avó estiver aqui, o que acontece quando ela voltar a Milão?

- Não pensei nesta parte - ele reconheceu. - Mas podemos nos separar de maneira amigável e voltar ao normal. Veja, estou tentando ganhar tempo. E não tenho muito tempo. Nonna vai chegar em dois dias.

- Trabalho com você há quase um mês e jamais o vi entrar em pânico - Lily disse, pensativa. - Mas agora você está em pânico.

- Porque não vejo outra maneira de sair desta situação sem despedaçar as ilusões de minha avó. Sem magoá-la. Coisa que eu realmente não quero fazer, não _mesmo. _Ela é especial para mim, Lily. Sempre esteve ao meu lado. Sempre me ouviu quando eu precisei conversar com ela sobre coisas que não falaria aos meus pais.

Ela franziu a testa.

- James, estamos no século XXI. Não há problema ne­nhum em ser solteiro.

- Não para a minha família. - Ele tamborilou os dedos na mesa. - E já os decepcionei demais.

Lily imediatamente ficou pensando em qual seria a origem daquela preocupação específica. E por que era tão importante para ele agradar à família agora. Ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

- Escute, James Potter. Você não decepcionou sua família. Veja só: 28 anos, e já transformou o negócio do seu pai em uma rede com planos de expansão ainda maiores. E você _não _tem culpa do infarto do seu pai. Poderia ter acontecido a qualquer momento, até mesmo se ele estivesse em casa, sentado e relaxado.

James não pareceu nem um pouco convencido.

- James, você tocou naquela noite porque achou que era a coisa certa a ser feita na hora. E se não tivesse ido, teria decepcionado seu professor e sua família por não ter tentado, e teria passado o resto da vida imaginando se seria bom mesmo ou não.

Ele deu de ombros. Ela apertou sua mão.

- Estou falando sério, James. Foi a decisão certa sair para tocar naquela noite. E você se saiu bem. Poderia ter feito carreira na música se quisesse. Mas desistiu por causa da família. Priorizou as necessidades deles ao invés das suas. Portanto, não pode tê-los decepcionado. Eles é que talvez se sintam culpados de você ter desistido da música por causa deles... E aposto que eles pensam que você sacrificou sua vida pessoal, bem como seus sonhos, para tomar conta dos negócios.

James nada disse.

- É verdade - ela continuou, suavemente. - É por isso que eles se metem tanto em sua vida. Eles o amam e se preocupam com você, querem o melhor para você. Por­tanto, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.

- Humm. - Ele a olhou bem nos olhos. - Isto quer dizer sim ou não?

- Sim ou não sobre o quê? - uma voz perguntou per­to deles.

James levantou os olhos e grunhiu.

- Eu não acredito nisto! Por que dou de cara com al­guém da minha família em toda parte que vou?

- Porque estamos em missão para tomar Londres e transformar em Potterville - disse o homem, sorrindo. - Imagine só quantos de nós haverá na geração de nossos filhos. Ou de nossos netos. Ou bisnetos.

- É assustador demais de imaginar - James disse, revi­rando os olhos. - Lily, este é meu primo Ricardo, filho mais velho de Netti. Todos os chamam de Ric. Ric, esta é Lily.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Lily. - Ric olhou para a mão de Lily sobre a de James.

- Hummm, ouvi os rumores. Achei que sua mãe estava exagerando em suas esperanças. Mas está na cara que a fofoca que corre na família desta vez tem fundamento...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus... - James começou. Lily riu.

- Tanto esforço para não chamar a atenção. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ric. Sim, sou namorada de James.

James olhou para ela com gratidão.

- Além de minha gerente administrativa. Mas roman­ce no trabalho não é boa idéia, por isto estamos manten­do em segredo.

- Está perdendo seu tempo, pois sua mãe tem espiões por toda Londres. Sem contar a rede de informantes de Nonna - Ric deu uma risada. - Então quer dizer que vão anunciar o noivado na festa?

_- Noivado! - _James ficou completamente perplexo. Respirou fundo. - _Porca miséria, _Ric! Se depender de você daqui a pouco estou casado e com filhos gêmeos.

- Não tem nada de errado em estar casado e com filhos gêmeos - Ric replicou. - Caso ele não tenha lhe dito ainda, Lily, eu tenho dois gêmeos, Patrizio e Oliviero. Fizeram três anos mês passado.

- Eu tenho irmãos gêmeos - Lily disse. - São dois anos mais novos do que eu.

- Então sua família também tem gêmeos? - Ele sorriu para Lily. - Devo lhe avisar que há muitos de nós por aí. Apesar de que é claro que você vai conhecer a família toda na festa da semana que vem.

- Foi o que James me disse. - Ela sorriu. - E você hoje deu uma escapadinha para curtir uma noite romântica com sua esposa?

Ele fez que sim.

- É nosso aniversário de casamento.

- Eu mandei um cartão para você - James foi logo avi­sando.

- Cartão com flores. Alison gostou muito.

- Gostei mesmo. - Uma mulher se aproximou dos outros três e passou a mão nos cabelos de Ric. - Obriga­da, querido. Olá, você deve ser Lily.

- _Cara... _Será que não posso ter um jantar romântico sem meus primos aparecerem para mexericar? - James per­guntou em tom lastimoso.

- Não neste caso, já que é a primeira namorada de quem ouvimos falar em cinco anos. É claro que queremos saber quem ela é - Alison disse, sorrindo. - Lily, é um grande prazer conhecê-la. Já ouvi falar muito de você.

- Da parte de Angela? - Lily imaginou.

- Sim. - Alison sorriu. - A rede de informações da família pode parecer um pouco opressiva no começo, mas não se preocupe, logo você se acostuma. Eles são assim porque se amam muito. James já lhe falou da festa?

Lily confirmou.

- Só não me disse o tipo de traje para a festa. De acordo com ele, qualquer coisa serve.

- Homens! - Alison riu. - Os homens conseguem se vestir da maneira mais informal que podem, mas as mu­lheres vão com trajes elegantes. Saltos altos, com toda certeza. Ah, e pode fazer seu querido comprar uma bolsa _bem cara _para você, para combinar com o vestido.

Ric grunhiu.

- Devo entender isto como um recado para mim, tam­bém?

- Ah, querido. Que _amável _da sua parte de oferecer - Alison brincou. - Vou ligar para Bella e faremos compras amanhã. A irmã do meio de James é minha companheira de compras - ela confidenciou a Lily.

James gentilmente tirou a mão da de Lily e cobriu o rosto.

- Não agüento vocês. Acho que vou sair correndo.

- Não vai, não - disse Ric. - Nós sabemos exatamen­te onde encontrá-lo. Você estará no café de Charlotte Street amanhã às seis da manhã.

- Às sete, na verdade - James corrigiu, levantando a cabeça para encarar o primo. - Pare de ficar atiçando!

- Tarde assim? Às _sete? - _Ric fingiu-se surpreso. - Lily, você acabou de ganhar um milhão de pontos com Angela. E... - Ric olhou para o relógio no pulso. - Sim. Você conseguiu tirá-lo do escritório uma hora antes do normal. Na verdade, ganhou dois milhões de pontos.

- Não ouse espalhar isso - James disse.

- Tarde demais - Alison rebateu, e piscou o olho. -Acabei de mandar uma mensagem de texto para o celular de Jude. Mas vamos deixá-los a sós agora.

- A sós? Seria uma boa - James resmungou, mas sorriu em seguida.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento - Lily disse.

- Obrigada. - Alison deu o braço a Ric. - Ric, agora pára de perturbar seu pobre primo e vamos deixá-los terminar o jantar. Aliás, era o que devíamos estar fazendo, jantando. - Voltou-se para o casal. - Tchau, Lily. Tchau, James.

- Peço _mil _desculpas pela minha família - James disse quando os primos voltaram para a mesa em que estavam. - Eles simplesmente... tomam conta de tudo. Estarão impossíveis na festa. Você não vai ter um segundo de paz. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Certo, vamos fazer o seguinte. Darei uma desculpa qualquer no dia da festa, invento que você teve uma enxaqueca e não pôde ir.

Lily sorriu.

- Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Eles vão aparecer em Charlotte Street, que nem sua mãe, para me conhecer. Um após o outro. Deve ser mais fácil resolver tudo de uma vez só.

- Tem certeza?

- Acabei de dizer aos seu primos que sou sua namo­rada. Agora é um pouco tarde demais para voltar atrás.

- Sou capaz de lhe dar um beijo - James disse, com a voz aliviada.

Ela teve de se esforçar para desviar o olhar da boca dele. Pois era fácil demais ficar imaginando como seria o beijo dele. Os lábios de James deviam ser cálidos e doces e provocantes, e os aqueceria de tal forma que os levaria a derrubarem as barreiras entre si, até suas peles se jun­tarem uma à outra.

Juntos.

O corpo dele deslizando para dentro dela.

Santo Deus. Daqui a pouco ela começaria a ofegar.

- Já lhe disse que você é maravilhosa? - ele perguntou.

- Não.

- Bem, você é. Não faz idéia de como fico feliz com o que está fazendo.

- Contanto que ninguém saia magoado desta história - ela avisou.

- Isto não vai acontecer. Certo, não estamos falando a verdade, mas é por uma boa razão. Primeiro de tudo, para que Nonna não fique magoada.

Ele encheu as duas xícaras de chá e levantou a dele.

- À nossa.

- À nossa - ela repetiu.

Na manhã de sexta, quando James estava com o fornecedor de café, Lily pretendia fazer umas ligações. Mas a mãe dele ligou antes.

Quando desligou, após prometer que apareceria no al­moço de domingo, ela começou a pensar no que fora se meter. Mas não iria descumprir sua promessa de ajudá-lo.

Lily se lembrou da conversa com Ângela e do que haviam combinado.

O melhor de tudo é que todos prometeram guardar segredo. Este seria o melhor aniversário de James em anos, ela pensou.

Ele a pegou em casa no domingo de manhã.

- Tem certeza de que está disposta a isso, Lily? Farei de tudo para proteger você, mas eles vão submetê-la a um verdadeiro interrogatório.

- Relaxe. Já conheço sua mãe. - E havia tramado algo com ela. Não que fosse dizer a James o que era, ainda não. Aquele era um delicioso segredo que guardaria para si mesma. - Vai dar tudo certo.

_Relaxe. Nada disto é para valer, _ela pensou. _Não im­porta se eles acharem que você não serve para __James__, pois ninguém está pensando em casar. Isto é só uma encenação temporária._

E então chegaram ao olho do furacão, em uma casa cheia de gente. James começou com as apresentações.

- Lily, você já conhece minha mãe. Este é meu pai, James Potter, o velho.

- Menos com esse negócio de "velho" - disse o pai, com uma expressão triste. - Ainda não sou nenhum apo­sentado.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter - disse Lily.

- James - ele a corrigiu, e ignorou a mão estendi­da de Lily para dar-lhe um caloroso abraço. - É um prazer conhecê-la, _piccolina._

_- _Minhas irmãs Giuditta, Isabella e Marcella, conheci­das como Jude, Bella e Mareie - James disse ao apresentá-la às três jovens mulheres que reconheceu das fotografias que James tinha no escritório. Elas também a abraçaram.

- E esta é minha _nonna, _Isabella Potter.

- Deixe-me vê-la, filha. - Isabella era ainda mais baixa que Lily, tinha os cabelos presos em um coque e olhos castanhos profundos. Ela pôs as mãos nos ombros de Lily e a olhou bem. - Então é você a _bella ragazza _que faz meu James tão feliz. _Bene - _ela disse, e abraçou Lily.

- É um prazer conhecer a mulher de quem tanto ouvi falar, _signora _Potter - disse Lily.

- Pode me chamar de Nonna. _Todo mundo _me chama de Nonna - disse Isabella. - Agora, vamos nos sentar e conversar. Quero saber tudo sobre você. James, não fique aí parado, pegue uma bebida para a moça.

Lily nem teve chance de perguntar se havia alguma coisa que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar a preparar o al­moço. Exatamente como James previra, ela estava sendo interrogada. E quando James apareceu com uma xícara de café, Isabella já sabia tudo que podia sobre Lily.

- Nonna, _dolcezza, _dê um tempinho para Lily. - James pôs a xícara de café de lado, deu a mão para que Lily se levantasse da cadeira e sentou-se nela, puxando Lily para sentar-se em seu colo.

Por um momento Lily ficou tensa. Ele não a avisara que pretendia fazer isso. Mas a família dele era muito dada a contatos físicos. Ao conversar, estavam sempre tocando o braço do interlocutor, fazendo gestos, sorrindo, dando tapinhas no ombro. E supunha-se que ela fosse namorada de James. É claro que esperariam que ela se sen­tasse em seu colo. Então ela relaxou e descansou a cabe­ça no ombro dele. Seus braços envolviam sua cintura, trazendo-a para junto de si, e ela sentiu bem o calor de seu corpo. Sua força. Seu cheiro límpido. As batidas firmes de seu coração. Foi quando ela percebeu.

Aquilo era exatamente o que ela queria.

Queria estar no meio de uma família grande e ruidosa como aquela.

Queria ser aceita como uma deles. E ter um homem forte e belo abraçando-a de modo protetor.

Santo Deus. Se ela soubesse que seria assim, jamais teria concordado em fingir-se de namorada dele. Estava arrumando um jeito de sair magoada desta história, isso sim. Aquilo não era de verdade, e não havia a menor chance de passar a ser, pois James deixara bem claro que não tinha intenção de se amarrar a ninguém.

Os braços dele, como se sentindo a tensão que surgiu dentro dela, a envolveram mais fortemente, como quem diz que tudo vai dar certo.

O almoço foi barulhento, com todos conversando e rindo ao som dos talheres nas louças e das taças brindan­do. Típico almoço italiano de domingo, com uma terrina fumegante de minestrone, seguida de carne vermelha com batatas coradas, berinjelas e pimentões assados, vegetais como _cavalo nero, _e tudo muito enfeitado. E pudim...

- Uau - Lily disse ao provar do sorvete. - Nunca tomei sorvete melhor na vida.

- É o especial de Nando. Reservado apenas para a família - Angela disse. - É avelã. Avelã servida com pequenos morangos e um toque de licor de morango selvagem.

- É fantástico - Lily disse, com toda sinceridade.

E todos sorriram olhando para ela. Depois do almoço, Lily insistiu em ajudar a tirar a mesa.

- Nada disso, você é nossa convidada, vá sentar-se com James - disse Mareie.

- Ela não é convidada - Nonna disse com firmeza. - Ela é namorada de James. Ela é uma de nós.

Lily lutou para conter as lágrimas. Com que facilida­de fora aceita entre os Potter. E era bom demais estar na cozinha deles, com as mulheres se dividindo entre lavar e secar a louça, arrumar as coisas e preparar café enquanto conversavam sobre várias coisas, e todas riam e contavam histórias, parando de vez em quando para mostrar fotografias nos celulares e ficar babando com os bebês e filhotes da família.

Que diferença de sua família, sempre tão devagar e reservada.

E o mais esquisito, Lily pensou melancolicamente, era que _ali _ela se sentia à vontade. Sentia que se encaixa­va. E esta percepção a deixou meio tonta. Se ele a pedis­se em casamento, ela aceitaria casar com James no dia seguinte.

_Somente por causa dele._

Se a família de James percebeu que ela ficou um pouco quieta, claramente presumiram que ela estava assoberba­da pela experiência de conhecer os Potter, já que nin­guém teceu qualquer comentário. Simplesmente a inclu­íram nas conversas e perguntaram sua opinião sobre as coisas.

Tinham acabado de terminar de limpar tudo quando a campainha tocou.

Eram Ric e Angela com os gêmeos, que já estavam bem acostumados com o jeito de ser dos Potter e corre­ram para abraçar e beijar todo mundo, inclusive Lily.

Eles eram irresistíveis com seus cabelos escuros encaracolados e grandes olhos castanhos. Quando deu por si ela já estava sentada com os dois no colo e lhes con­tando uma história.

- Ela é perfeita - Isabella disse baixinho para James.

- Como é, Nonna?

- Lily. Ela é perfeita. Quando você olha para ela, seus olhos perdem o vazio.

- Meus olhos não são vazios.

- Querido, seus olhos têm estado vazios por anos. Sei que você está infeliz. Por isto trabalha tanto, para não ter tempo para sentir. - Desde quando sua avó sabia disso? - Mas ela foi feita para você, e lhe fará feliz - disse Isabella. - Eu gostei muito dela.

- Que ótimo - James disse, tentando parecer normal. Mas todos os seus músculos sentiam o peso da culpa. Ele estava mentindo para a família. Pior ainda, ele suspeitava que Nonna tivesse razão e Lily fosse mesmo perfeita para ele, que fosse ela a mulher que o faria feliz e preencheria seu vazio.

Mas para ela, aquilo era só faz-de-conta. E James mesmo sempre disse que não queria se casar.

E ele que fizera tudo aquilo para evitar magoar a avó. Lily tinha razão: aquilo ainda acabaria em lágrimas.

Mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

_**No próximo capitulo:**_

"_Dava para ver no rosto dele que ele estava prestes a tocá-la. E quando ele se aproximou e fez um carinho em seu rosto, ela não conseguiu se segurar. Virou o rosto em direção à palma de sua mão e a beijou._

_(...)_

_Feliz aniversário, meu bem - ela disse, sorrindo."_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OITO**

- Adorei sua família - Lily disse a James a caminho de casa.

- Eles são meio exagerados.

- James, eles são tão calorosos e receptivos. São adorá­veis.

Foi o mesmo que sua família disse dela, também. Seus pais e irmãs também foram lhe dizer, como Nonna, que haviam aprovado sua escolha.

De forma alguma ele seria capaz de magoá-los a pon­to de dizer que aquilo tudo era encenação.

Mas talvez ela não estivesse fingindo. O jeito com que ficou lendo histórias para Ollie e Pat e fazendo ca­rinho em Lorena... Ele notou que havia certa suavidade em seu rosto. Uma suavidade que normalmente o faria sentir vontade de sair correndo o mais rápido que podia, considerando-se que não estava pronto para se casar e ter filhos. Ao invés disso, sentia uma estranha atração. Sentia vontade de querer algo a que não ousava dar nome.

- Eles adoram você, James.

E ele adorava sua família também. Só não queria que eles tomassem conta de sua vida.

- Eles gostaram de você.

- Ótimo.

Quando ele estacionou em frente ao edifício de Lily, ela perguntou.

- Quer subir para tomar um café?

Era o tipo de sugestão à qual ele não podia resistir. Especialmente porque ele jamais tinha entrado no apar­tamento dela. Sua casa expressaria muito sobre ela, ele tinha certeza. E ele queria saber mais, muito mais sobre as coisas das quais ela nunca falou no trabalho. Assuntos pessoais. Que fatores originavam o jeito de ser de Lily Evans?

- Obrigado. Adoraria tomar um café.

- Não é nada que se compare ao que você serve na cafeteria - ela avisou.

Ele riu.

- Eu ficaria surpreso se você tivesse uma máquina de _espresso _em casa.

- E meu apartamento é muito pequeno.

- Pare de se desculpar. Não importa o tamanho de sua casa, e sim o tamanho de sua hospitalidade.

Desta vez foi ela quem riu.

- Por que será que sou capaz de ouvir Nonna dizendo isso?

- Provavelmente por se tratar de uma de suas frases preferidas - ele reconheceu.

O apartamento térreo era bem arrumado e jeitoso, como ele esperava que fosse. O sofá era na verdade um sofá-cama; e havia espaço suficiente para algumas prate­leiras cheias de livros empilhados e de porta-retratos, além de pequenos aparelhos de televisão e som. A organizada cozinha ficava em um canto do apartamento, com uma mesinha e duas cadeiras. Sobre a mesa, uma _dracena _em um vaso branco.

- Seu apartamento é muito agradável.

- Mas é muito pequeno - ela disse em tom choroso. - Ou eu dividia uma casa, ou alugava um apartamento. - Ela torceu o nariz. - E eu queria ter meu próprio espa­ço, então resolvi vir para cá.

Lily não gostava de dividir seu espaço? James ficou surpreso com isso, considerando que ela havia ficado tão à vontade com os Potter. Ou talvez fosse o caso de, por também vir de família grande, Lily considerar um verdadeiro luxo ter seu próprio canto. Para ela, aquilo devia ser uma espécie de válvula de escape. Que nem o aparta­mento de James era para ele.

Ele foi até a janela.

- Lindos jardins.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu tenho muita sorte de ter ficado neste apartamen­to de fundos. Os jardins são do condomínio, portanto é atribuição do proprietário. Minha _dracena _é o mais perto que chego de ter um jardim.

_Seria ela uma jardineira em potencial? _ele pensou. _Será que ela no fundo queria uma casa com jardim próprio?_

Mas ela pouco falava de si. Ele não sabia quase nada sobre sua família, a não ser que tinha irmãos gêmeos e uma irmã, e que eram todos formados.

- Sente-se - ela fez menção ao sofá. - Vou fazer o café.

Ele se sentou e ficou observando enquanto ela prepa­rava a bebida. Seus movimentos eram eficientes, econô­micos. Belos de se ver. Mas o que o chocou mesmo foi perceber o quanto queria chegar por detrás dela, abraçá-la e mergulhar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Isto não era para acontecer.

Se ele não tomasse cuidado acabaria acreditando que o relacionamento fictício deles era de verdade.

Ele então começou a olhar para as prateleiras detrás do sofá para tentar parar de pensar em tocá-la. Havia vários porta-retratos encostados aos livros.

- São seus familiares? - ele perguntou.

- São.

Havia uma foto de todos juntos, bem semelhante ao estilo da foto que ele tinha como papel de parede em seu computador. Mas ele imediatamente reparou que Lily não estava na foto.

- Onde você estava quando tiraram esta foto?

- Atrás da câmera, onde prefiro estar.

- Tem medo das lentes? - Antes que ela pudesse pen­sar duas vezes, ele tirou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto dela. Olhou então para o resultado com olhar crítico.

- Está ótima. Você não sai mal em fotos.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu não tenho fobia de ser fotografada, James. Apenas prefiro fotografar, só isso.

Será que ele estava imaginando coisas? Ele mudou de tática.

- Era isso que você queria ser quando criança? Fotó­grafa?

- Não, não sou do tipo artístico. - Ela deu de ombros. - Tiro fotos razoáveis, mas não tenho a ilusão de ser nenhum fenômeno.

- E o que você queria estudar quando era adolescente?

- Não lembro.

Ela estava de costas para ele, que não conseguiu ver sua expressão. Mas ele sentia que ela estava mentindo, mas não queria forçar nada, de modo que deixou passar. Então pegou a foto da família para observar melhor.

- Você conheceu minha família. Eles vão me fazer um interrogatório sobre a sua. E eles vão desconfiar se eu disser que não sei de nada.

- Não tenho muita coisa a dizer. - Ela trouxe o café e serviu uma xícara a ele. - Está evidente que estes são minha mãe e meu pai. Papai é diretor da escola primária local, e mamãe é professora de geografia da escola se­cundária, também local.

Mais uma vez ele percebeu que ela estava dando o mínimo de informações que podia.

- Sinceramente, extrair maiores detalhes de você não é mole, não! Acho que vou ter que pedir umas aulas a Nonna. Como eles se chamam? - James perguntou.

- Carol e Warren.

Eles pareciam simpáticos. Fisicamente, não tinham nada a ver com Lily; eram ambos altos e louros, apesar de Warren já estar com os cabelos grisalhos. Seus irmãos eram altos e louros também. Dava para entender por que Lily, sendo baixinha de cabelos ruivos, sentia as di­ferenças de modo tão agudo.

- Você tirou esta foto no jardim de seus pais?

- Sim.

Era tudo incrivelmente arrumado e organizado; estava claro que a família adorava jardinagem e se orgulhava de suas flores. Seria esta uma característica que Lily tinha em comum com eles? Ele não sabia como fazer a pergun­ta sem correr o risco de ela se fechar completamente.

- Fale-me do resto do pessoal - ele pediu.

Ela pôs sua xícara no chão e apontou para a jovem na foto.

- Esta é Suzy, a caçula da família. Está fazendo está­gio para dentista.

Mais uma vez, apenas o mínimo de detalhes. Como era Suzi como pessoa? Se pedissem a ele para descrever Mareie, a caçula de sua família, ele teria dito que ela é baixinha e engraçada e barulhenta e metida a artista, que ela trabalha em uma galeria e que, apesar de não ser capaz de traçar nem uma linha com uma régua, tinha ótimo olho para cores e detalhes, e que as peças de arte que já comprara para si já valiam pelo menos três vezes o que ela pagara.

- Ela consegue extrair mais informações de você do que qualquer outra pessoa? - ele perguntou.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Como é?

Ele ia contar uma piada boba, mas desistiu, pois não queria irritá-la e fazer com que se fechasse.

- E os gêmeos? - ele perguntou. Eles eram realmente idênticos, ele não conseguia distinguir um do outro.

- Este é Ted e este é Dominic - ela disse, apontando cada um. - Ted é cientista jurídico e Dominic está fazen­do doutorado em História; provavelmente acabará dando aula em alguma universidade, até porque ele já dá aulas particulares e palestras.

Novamente, nada de maiores detalhes. Mas uma coisa ele percebeu: a família dela era de acadêmicos - três professores e dois pesquisadores - e ela se sentia mal por ter sido reprovada. Não era de admirar que se sentisse tão deslocada, mas ele podia apostar que a família dela apre­ciava suas outras qualidades: seu jeito imperturbável, sua forma tranqüila de lidar com as coisas, sua organização e capricho. James disse tudo isso a Lily.

Ela fez pouco.

- Não tem nada demais em ser organizada.

- Claro que tem, ao menos quando se faz mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Ela o encarou.

- James Potter, está tentando me dizer que não escolheu ainda os presentes de aniversário de suas irmãs?

Como diabos ela foi pensar naquilo agora? Ele nem tocara no assunto com ela.

- Vou cuidar disso. - James fez uma pausa. - A não ser que esteja se oferecendo para me ajudar. Afinal, elas estão numa idade difícil.

Ela riu.

- Besteira. Não tem nada de difícil em ter 27, 25 nem 23 anos.

- Ah, tem sim. Não tenho a menor idéia do que está na moda nem do que já é completamente cafona.

- E você acha que eu sei?

Ele sorriu.

- Melhor do que eu, com certeza. Vamos fazer compras juntos?

Ela olhou para ele pensativa, como se estivesse ten­tando avaliar a veracidade do convite, até que resolveu levá-lo ao pé da letra.

- Claro, vou lhe ajudar a encontrar algo.

- Obrigado. Fico satisfeito. - Ele terminou o café. - Aliás, o café está ótimo.

- Obrigada.

- O corpo do café está excelente. - Como o corpo dela. Suave, curvilíneo e incrivelmente sensual. - Ainda não lhe falei sobre o corpo do café, falei?

_Corpo._

Lily sentiu pequenos arrepios de desejo subindo pela espinha. O jeito com que ele a pôs em seu colo, seguran­do em sua cintura. Se estivessem a sós, seria tão fácil suas mãos deslizarem para cima e abarcar seus seios.

Ela ficou com a boca seca.

- Corpo?

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- No mundo do café, o termo equivale à degustação de vinhos.

Lily sentiu que estava corando. Santo Deus. Seria impossível ficar mais constrangida do que já estava. A voz de James ficou ligeiramente mais grave.

- Mas existe outro termo também. - O brilho diver­tido de seu olhar foi substituído por puro calor. - Lily, se a constrangi esta tarde ao puxá-la para meu colo, la­mento.

Pois ela não lamentava _nada. _Ele umedeceu os lábios.

- Minha família é... Táctil.

Sim. E ela realmente queria que ele a tocasse, aqui e agora. Dava para ver no rosto dele que ele estava prestes a tocá-la. E quando ele se aproximou e fez um carinho em seu rosto, ela não conseguiu se segurar. Virou o rosto em direção à palma de sua mão e a beijou.

- Tudo bem. – ela murmurou.

- Não, tudo bem, não. - Ela enfim sentiu que as mãos dele tremiam. - Porque no momento eu realmente preci­so... - Em um movimento ágil, ele a puxou para seu colo. Só que desta vez ela estava voltada para ele. Ele se incli­nou e envolveu seus lábios com os dele. Ficou mordiscando de leve até que ela abriu a boca e pôs os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, juntando mais ainda seus corpos. As mãos dele tocavam as curvas da cintura dela. Então seus dedos deslizaram por debaixo da blusa de Lily. Ela estremeceu ao toque dos dedos de James em sua pele. Até que ele acabou abrindo o sutiã, tirando-o para que suas mãos segurassem os seios de Lily.

Aquilo era ainda melhor do que ela imaginara momen­tos atrás.

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo para percorrer seu pes­coço com os lábios ela soltou um gemidinho de prazer.

Então James parou. Olhou para ela, lívido de choque.

- Eu... Lily, desculpe. Eu não devia estar fazendo isto. - Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer que estava tudo bem, que ela queria aquilo, ele a ajudou a se recompor e gen­tilmente a tirou do colo. - Isto não foi... Lily, eu não namoro. E a respeito demais para levá-la para a cama e depois afastá-la de minha vida.

_Respeito. _O que havia com ela que levava os homens a querer respeitá-la ao invés de seduzi-la? Em geral isto não a incomodava.

Mas agora estava incomodando, sim.

Principalmente porque era óbvio demais o quanto ela estava excitada.

Sua única salvação nesse momento seria recorrer ao orgulho. Esforçou-se para cumprir seu papel como a ge­rente administrativa eficiente que era. Aquela história de ser namorada dele era só de fachada e o que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles foi... Bem, estavam ambos sob pressão.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos fazer de conta que isto não aconteceu.

- Obrigado. - Ele se levantou. - Eu... bem, vejo você amanhã.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E traga seu cartão de crédito.

- Cartão de crédito?

- Os presentes de suas irmãs. Vamos fazer compras na hora do almoço.

E assim que ele fosse embora Lily tomaria um banho gelado para trazer a mente e o corpo de volta ao normal.

Compras? Aquilo estava parecendo mais uma operação militar, James pensou quando Lily o fez entrar na terceira loja em Oxford Street.

- O que você fez? Como foi logo procurando coisas específicas?

Ela o olhou com o canto do olho.

- Não me diga que você fica vagando por horas sem saber o que quer nem onde descobrir.

- Bem, não - ele reconheceu. - Mas não entendo como você pode saber quais são os presentes certos para minhas irmãs se acabou de conhecê-las.

- Questão de observar as pessoas. De reparar nas coisas - disse Lily. - Jude gosta de jóias discretas. Coisas clássicas e belas. A aliança de casamento dela é de ouro branco e o relógio é cromado, portanto brincos de ouro não fazem seu estilo. Os brincos de ouro branco com safiras rosa têm mais a ver com ela.

Hummm. Lily não usava jóias. Suas orelhas não eram furadas. Será que ela...?

Não. Ele não devia ficar relacionando jóias e Lilian Evans. Não devia pensar que adoraria vê-la vestindo nada além de um colar de pérolas e um sorriso sensual.

Aquele beijo do dia anterior tinha sido um grande erro. Pois ele a queria de novo. E desta vez não pretendia parar antes de estarem ambos nus.

E saciados.

Parecia até que Lily não imaginava o que se passava em sua cabeça quando ela disse:

- Mareie, por sua vez, adora jóias marcantes. Ela usa pulseiras de prata adornadas com pedras grandes e chamativas. Aquele pingente com uma turquesa é o tipo de coisa que ela escolheria.

- E Bella?

- Será que você não escuta o que ninguém diz, a não ser que o assunto seja trabalho?

- Ai. Isso foi golpe baixo.

- Angela nos disse no restaurante chinês que Bella ado­ra ir às compras e que sempre vão juntas. Veja. - Ela deu uma olhada rápida nas bolsas e pegou uma. - Ela sai muito à noite, portanto uma bolsa grande o bastante para ela levar seu telefone, cartão de crédito, chaves e bolsinha de moedas. E este designer em particular faz bolsas lindas de morrer.

- Este cachorrinho na parte da frente parece seu filhotinho novo. Ela deve ter lhe mostrado as fotos ontem. - James balançou a cabeça, perplexo. - Viu, é por isso que precisava de você comigo. Você entende destas coisas de mulher. Eu jamais teria pensado nisto.

- Não vem com essa. Você costuma mandar torpedos para elas na última hora perguntando o que elas querem e onde comprar, não é? - ela perguntou.

Será que ele era tão previsível assim? Ou era ela que sabia interpretar muito bem o jeito das pessoas? O fato é que ele adorava o jeito como ela o provocava.

- Assim elas ganham aquilo que realmente querem. Mas este ano eu resolvi fazer diferente. Disse a elas que faria surpresa.

- E se eu me recusasse a vir lhe ajudar?

- Eu daria passes livres para um dia inteiro de mimos em seu spa favorito. Mas prefiro dar presentes embrulha­dos. Presentes que realmente agradem.

- Então tudo que você precisa é reparar nos deta­lhes.

- Mas eu reparo nos detalhes - ele se defendeu en­quanto pagava pela bolsa. - E como terminamos de fazer as compras em cerca de três minutos, ainda temos tempo para o almoço.

Mas o que ele queria almoçar com certeza não estava no menu.

Ela se fingiu de horrorizada.

- Tsc, tsc. Não devíamos estar nos dirigindo a uma das lojas?

- A mais próxima é a de Charlotte Street. O que sig­nifica que me sentiria forçado a voltar ao escritório. Afinal, você está participando da campanha de minha família para me fazer trabalhar menos ou não está?

Ela riu, mas deixou que ele a levasse a um café nas redondezas.

- Eu falo sério quanto a reparar em detalhes - James disse ao trazer a bandeja com os pedidos deles para a mesa.

- Por exemplo?

- Você, por exemplo. - O jeito sensual e lascivo de sua boca logo após ser beijada. Não que ele fosse estúpi­do o suficiente para dizer isto em voz alta. - Seus olhos são da cor mais linda que já vi, igual à cor de duas esmeraldas.

- Baboseira. - Ela desviou o olhar.

- Lily? - Ele pegou sua mão e apertou. - Desculpe por lhe constranger.

- Não estou constrangida.

O tom rosado de suas bochechas a contradizia.

- Não vou tomar isso como pessoal, então - ele disse suavemente. - A única jóia que você usa é um relógio de pulso, e está adiantado em exatamente oito minutos, o que eu diria ser a quantidade de tempo que você levaria para agendar um horário vago no estúdio em que trabalhava.

- Pensou bem, Holmes.

- Obrigado, Watson - ele devolveu a brincadeira.

Ele conseguiu manter a conversa em tom leve e im­pessoal, e não tentou persuadi-la a aumentar a hora de almoço quando ela disse que estava na hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Na manhã de quarta-feira, quando James estava para sair de casa, seu celular tocou. Ele deu uma olhada no visor antes de atender. Era da loja de Holborn.

- Oi, Amy. O que houve?

- Lembra que eu estava tendo problemas com a máqui­na de vapor e você resolveu? Pois ficou esquisito de novo. Estou tentando fazer funcionar, mas teria como você dar um pulo aqui no caminho para Charlotte Street?

- Sim, claro. Vou pedir a Sal para abrir aqui. Chego aí em alguns minutos.

Quando ele chegou a Holborn a máquina já havia volta­do a funcionar perfeitamente.

- Sinto-me realmente culpada de lhe fazer vir até aqui por nada - Amy disse. - Mas já que está aqui, eu pensei se poderíamos conversar um pouco. Tem um grupo de escritores que gostaria de se reunir aqui nas noites de quarta-feira e perguntaram se poderíamos ficar abertos até mais tarde. Sei que normalmente não ficamos abertos até tarde, mas tenho um plano. Preciso apenas de dez minutos para lhe explicar...

Mais de meia hora na verdade, mas James sabia que a loja de Charlotte Street estava bem nas mãos de Sally. Para não falar de Lily, que estava no escritório e a postos para qualquer eventualidade.

Ele não pensou em nada até que estava caminhando em direção a Charlotte Street e reparou em algo estranho no lado de fora da cafeteria. Quando chegou mais perto viu que eram balões vermelhos amarrados à porta.

Quando entrou na cafeteria viu que havia uma enorme faixa dizendo "Feliz aniversário de 29 anos, James ", toda cercada por balões. Antes de ter a chance de entender tudo, sua mãe, seu pai, sua avó e Lily saíram de dentro do escritório.

Começaram todos eles, juntamente com Ian e Sally, a cantar "parabéns para você", liderados por Lily. Os clientes que estavam entrando engrossaram o coro. Ele mal lem­brava que era seu aniversário; o jornal não havia chegado antes de ele sair e ele nunca ligava mesmo para a data.

- Não sei o que dizer - ele disse. - Balões?

- São 29, um para cada ano de vida - Lily disse, sor­rindo. - Pode contar, se quiser. Agora sente-se, eu vou preparar um café para você.

Ele apertou os olhos.

- Quando foi que você fez tudo isso? - Então, ele entendeu tudo. - Aquela ligação de Amy hoje de manhã, foi você quem armou tudo, não foi?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Precisava tirá-lo daqui para podermos pendurar os balões e a faixa. E também para ela segurá-lo um pouco mais falando sobre o grupo de escritores.

- Você sabia? - Ele deu um suspiro. - Foi você que desenvolveu o plano comercial, não foi?

- Sim, junto com Amy - ela reconheceu. Preparou um _espresso, _depois esquentou o leite. E James observou, bo­quiaberto, Lily fazer-lhe um _latte _e decorá-lo com uma rosa perfeita à mão livre. - Feliz aniversário, meu bem - ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele olhou para a caneca, depois para ela.

- Você fez uma rosa.

- Hummm, eu devia ter feito um bolo com vela, na verdade. Mas para isto teria de usar agulha e cacau, e achei que você ia gostar mais deste jeito. - Os olhos dela brilha­ram de modo travesso. - Para não falar na pequena aposta que fizemos, cujo prazo expira nesta sexta, creio eu.

Ele resmungou.

- Ah, não. Você andou praticando, não é?

- Sim.

- O que quer dizer que você ganhou os chocolates.

Ela abriu as mãos.

- Não me culpe. Foi você quem estipulou as regras e disse que me levaria ao Fortrum para comprar a maior caixa de chocolates que eu escolhesse se eu ganhasse.

Ele reparou que Sally estava sorrindo e se encostou ao balcão.

- Você a treinou, não foi, Sal?

- Para ganhar metade dos chocolates? Pode apostar que sim! – A barista deu risada. - Apesar de que tenho de admitir que minha pupila trabalhou duro.

- Isto é desonesto. Totalmente desonesto - James disse.

- Ah, não. Você apenas me deu um prazo. Não disse que eu não poderia pedir ajuda a outras pessoas - Lily observou.

- Não sei o que dizer. - Ele gesticulou em direção aos balões e à faixa. - Eu realmente não estava esperando por isso.

O sorriso dela se ampliou.

- Bem, ainda não terminei. Na verdade, estou espe­rando uma entrega - James ouviu a porta se abrir - para agora mesmo.

_**Post duplo de presente pra vocês. (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeey. :D

Geente, acho que tudo que eu tenho à dizer pra vocês agora é _Desculpa !_

Nossa, eu realmente sei como é horrível uma fic que demora a ser atualizada.. as vezes agente perde até mesmo a vontade de ler maas.. nossa, eu ando tão exausta 24 horas por dia que quando eu finalmente chego em casa tudo que eu quero é dormir. Não que justifique ficar enrolando para atualizar. Aff.. detesto demorar. Eu sinto como se eu desapontasse muito vocês. "/

Desculpa, de novo. Vou tentar fazer com que não se repita.

SIM! São dois capítulos de uma só vez! \o/

É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de todo esse tempo. (:

Muito obrigada pelos comentários gente. E não deixem de comentar pra me castigar, por favoor. *-*

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. (:

Umm Beijo.

Luisa.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

James franziu o cenho ao ver Ingrid à porta. Pelas cestas sobre o balcão dava para deduzir que a entrega de bolos do dia já havia sido feita. Por que diabos a padeira teria voltado no mesmo dia?

A resposta estava na enorme caixa branca que ela estava carregando.

- Entrega especial, Lily - ela disse, e pôs a caixa entre Lily e James.

- Obrigada, Ingrid. - Lily tirou a tampa e abriu a caixa, mostrando um bolo de aniversário em formato de xícara de café e coberto com o que parecia ser chocolate puro. "Feliz aniversário, James" estava escrito com crosta de açúcar e havia uma rosa desenhada abaixo de seu nome. Não havia velas; em vez disso havia pequenos fogos de artifício para interiores na parte de cima do bolo. E James teve que conter o nó na garganta quando Lily os acen­deu.

Ela havia arrumado tudo aquilo, e só para ele. E mui­to rápido.

- Haverá fogos de artifício também? - ele perguntou.

- Bem, com 29 velas nós provavelmente teríamos posto fogo na cafeteria - Lily brincou. - Além do mais, a idéia era fazer que os fogos ficassem parecendo a espuma que cobre o café. Sorria!

Antes que ele percebesse sua intenção, ela tirou uma foto dele perto do bolo.

- Faça um pedido - ela disse quando as velas come­çaram a queimar. - E lembre-se de guardar segredo, senão, ele não se realiza.

Um desejo. Havia um desejo bem no meio de seu coração, mas ele não estava preparado para dar-lhe nome. Ainda não.

Ela pegou uma faca de trás do balcão, além de pratos e guardanapos; ele cortou a torta em pedaços e Lily foi entregando a todos na cafeteria.

- Isso é _brownie _de chocolate puro? - ele perguntou.

- Pedido especial - Ingrid confirmou.

- Para um cara especial - Lily acrescentou, e então beijou a ponta dos dedos e tocou o nariz de James. - Feliz aniversário, meu bem.

James captou o olhar embevecido da mãe e da avó. Lily estava desempenhando seu papel à perfeição. Mas ele tinha de ter em mente que aquilo era só encenação, e que assim permaneceria, pois ele sabia que ela queria algo que ele simplesmente não era capaz de lhe oferecer.

Segurança e viver feliz para sempre.

E ele não deveria se deixar envolver.

Mesmo assim, depois de todos já terem ido embora e Lily ter sumido dentro do escritório para operar sua mágica cotidiana na administração, ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Obrigado - ele disse. - Sinceramente não estava esperando nada disso.

- É seu aniversário. Que tipo de namorada seria eu se deixasse passar em branco? - Ela pegou um pacote caprichosamente embrulhado que estava debaixo da escri­vaninha. - A propósito, feliz aniversário.

Ela lhe trouxera um presente? Mas...

- Você não precisava fazer isso - ele disse. - O bolo foi mais que suficiente.

- Ei. Você disse que eu podia escolher qualquer cho­colate que quisesse na Fortrum. É claro que eu ia lhe comprar um presente de aniversário. - Ela sorriu. - Você vai gastar muito mais dinheiro comigo. Sou tão ambicio­sa quanto você...

_Sim, seja, por favor, _ele pensou.

- ...quando se trata de chocolate.

Santo Deus. Ele tinha de se ligar novamente na reali­dade, não ficar fantasiando.

Ao abrir o pacote ele se deparou com uma suéter de casimira preta tão suave que parecia um carinho na pele. Como a boca de Lily traçando caminhos por seu pescoço, toda quente e doce e incrivelmente sensual...

- Lily, isto é... Nem sei o que dizer. - Ele se inclinou para dar um beijo de agradecimento no rosto e acabou ro­çando os lábios nos dela. Um beijo suave, doce e gentil que fez o corpo dele se acender por dentro que nem os fogos de artifício que ela pusera em seu bolo de aniversário.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e por um louco momento quase caminhou até a porta para trancá-la e voltar para beijá-la direito, até que ficaram ambos tontos de desejo e concluíram o beijo. E ele nunca mais conseguiu tirar aquele beijo da cabeça.

O bom senso se perdeu. Ela concordou em ajudá-lo e fingir-se de sua namorada, por causa de sua família. E ele realmente precisaria dela quando sua empresa começasse a se expandir. Por isso, a última coisa que devia fazer era se aproveitar dela.

- Obrigado, Lily - ele disse baixinho, e saiu do escri­tório enquanto ainda conseguia manter o autocontrole

Quando chegou o final do expediente e a cafeteria estava fechada, Lily foi falar com James.

- Esqueci de lhe dizer uma coisa.

Ele ficou gelado.

- O quê? - Será que tinha arrumado outro emprego? Será que havia mudado de idéia em relação a trabalhar no Potter's? Será que ela já tinha marcado um compromis­so antes e não poderá ir à festa de sua família? - Seus pais e Nonna esperam que eu, na condição de sua namorada, o leve para jantar fora, já que é seu aniversário.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa fazer isto. Eu vou pedir para entregarem algo.

- Não, falo sério. Eu preciso comer. E tenho algumas sugestões em relação ao trabalho, de modo que podemos fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Como ele poderia resistir?

- Está dizendo que vai me fazer trabalhar até mais tarde no meu aniversário?

- Trata-se mais de _deixar _você fazer isso - ela zombou. - Então lhe encontro em frente ao seu edifício daqui a uma hora.

- Aonde vamos?

- Dá para ir a pé.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Isto é apenas meia resposta.

- Pois é o melhor que vai conseguir. E pode se vestir como quiser.

Ele adorava o jeito que ela brincava com ele. Adorava o jeito como ela se soltara no último mês. Ele pensou que o encontro com sua família a deixaria mais tímida, mas foi o contrário. Ele realmente adorava a menina que emergira daquela mulher tão séria.

- Então posso usar bermuda de surfista em cores berran­tes e a camisa mais esfarrapada que tiver? - ele sondou.

- Se não se importar que as pessoas fiquem rindo de você, tudo bem. - Ela piscou para ele da maneira mais travessa do mundo e saiu toda fagueira da loja.

Ele ficou decepcionado por ela não ter lhe dado um beijo de tchau. Ora, claro que não. Ninguém estava lá para servir de olhos ao clã dos Potter, não é? Além do mais, concordaram em esquecer o que havia acontecido no domingo.

O problema é que seu corpo se recusava a esquecer. Ele quase conseguia sentir a suavidade da pele dela em seus dedos, sentir seu aroma floral, a textura de sua boca contra a dele.

Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Ainda mais porque não sabia como lidar com a situação.

Uma hora depois, James havia acabado de sair pela porta quando viu Lily caminhando em sua direção.

- Então, cadê a bermuda de surfista? - ela zombou. Ele resolvera vestir uma calça preta simples e a suéter que ela havia lhe dado, pois apesar de ser verão, aquela noite estava um pouco fria.

- Achei que assim seria mais correto.

- Pois lhe caiu bem. - Ela passou a mão levemente sobre a casimira suave. Apesar de não haver contato di­reto da mão com a pele, ela sentiu todos os seus terminais nervosos acenderem a luz vermelha.

Ele estava chocado de perceber o quanto ele queria que Lily o tocasse. Direito. Pele com pele. Isto não era para acontecer. E ele seria bastante cuidadoso.

- Apesar de estar todo de preto, e com esses óculos escuros também... Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você está meio parecido com um candidato a James Bond.

- E como você sabe que eu não sou James Bond? Talvez eu esteja mandando recados para você através dos _lattes. _Aquelas rosas podiam ser algum código secreto.

Ela riu e deu o braço a ele.

- Então quer dizer que seu carro na verdade tem tubo propulsor incrementado por debaixo daquela aparência de antigüidade?

- Isto é golpe baixo - ele a censurou, e riu. - Então, onde mesmo você disse que vamos?

- Eu não disse.

- Não vai dar nem uma pista?

- Não.

Ele desistiu e resolveu curtir a caminhada por Londres de braços dados com ela. Ela mudou o rumo da conversa e começaram a falar de seus filmes favoritos, e ele nem reparou para onde estavam indo até que ela parou em frente à pizzaria de Netti.

- _O quê? - _Isso era mesmo entrar na toca do leão.

- É a melhor pizzaria de Londres. E é onde você me disse que costuma comemorar datas especiais. Como hoje é seu aniversário, pareceu-me correto.

No segundo que entraram a porta pareceu explodir em festa, e começou o coro de "Parabéns a você". Haviam juntado as pequenas mesas no centro do restaurante para formar uma só e lá estavam seus pais, suas irmãs com os maridos, mais a Nonna. Havia dois lugares vagos no fim, e uma das cadeiras tinha um balão preso nela com o nú­mero 29 desenhado.

Marco foi abraçá-lo.

- _Buon compleanno, cugino mio - _ele disse.

James ainda estava surpreso demais para dizer alguma coisa. Quando Netti surgiu da cozinha para lhe dar um abraço e um beijo, ele cedeu graciosamente. Então deixou que Lily o levasse para seu lugar.

- Eu não imaginava que você estivesse planejando isto - ele disse.

Ela já havia preparado uma festa surpresa de manhã. James realmente não esperava outra à noite.

- Este era o plano. - Ela sorriu. - Apesar de que não posso ficar com o crédito sozinha. Não fui só eu.

Nonna pegou a mão de Lily e deu uns tapinhas.

- Foi tudo idéia dela. Nós só ajudamos um pouqui­nho.

- Feliz aniversário, chefe. - Amy trouxe um envelope grande e uma caixa e entregou a ele.

Ao abrir, James viu que toda a equipe do Potter's havia assinado. E o presente era um caixa de CDs remasterizados de sua banda favorita - um presente que só mesmo alguém observador como Lily pensaria em lhe comprar.

- Eu... Isto é fantástico. Estou meio que sem palavras.

- Tolice. Na verdade, ele estava _totalmente _sem palavras.

- Obrigado a todos vocês. Eu não imaginava que fariam nada disso. - Ele olhou para Lily. - Como foi que você organizou isto tudo?

- Do mesmo jeito que qualquer um organizaria uma festa de escritório. - Ela deu de ombros. - Nada de­mais.

Ah, era sim. Certamente foi um trabalhão em curto espaço de tempo e em total segredo.

- As pessoas gostam muito de você, James - ela disse baixinho. - E de vez em quando gostam de fazer uma bagunça com você.

Uma bagunça que ele geralmente não deixava as pes­soas fazerem. Nem se lembrava da última vez que passou uma noite assim. Apesar de sempre haver uma festa de Natal para os funcionários, ele sempre ficava o bastante para fazer a social e saía cedo, pensando que os funcio­nários não gostariam de ter o chefe por perto durante uma festa. Esta noite eles iriam certamente se soltar e se di­vertir, mas estavam lá para comemorar o aniversário dele. Compartilhar deste dia tão especial.

Pouco antes de o café ser servido, ele disse a Lily:

- Este é o melhor aniversário que tenho em muitos anos. Realmente maravilhoso. E por causa de você.

- O prazer é meu.

Por um momento seus olhares se encontraram e fir­maram. Será que ele estava vendo o que queria ver ou aquela expressão nos olhos dela significava...

O momento se perdeu quando Marco trouxe o café.

- Um Amaretti para boa sorte - Nonna acrescentou, pegando uma caixa de debaixo da mesa e passando a Marco para que ele distribuísse.

- Por que para boa sorte? - Lily perguntou.

- Não sabe da história? Cerca de trezentos anos atrás o cardeal de Milão foi visitar Saronno, uma cidade pobre onde dois namorados trabalhavam, mas eles tinham pou­cas chances de se casar. Inventaram o Amaretti para ho­menagear o cardeal, e os juntaram em pares para simbo­lizar seu amor. O cardeal ficou com pena e os abençoou e casou. Desde então os biscoitos Amaretti vêm em pares para lembrar às pessoas a importância do verdadeiro amor.

Verdadeiro amor.

Que era o que Nonna e toda a família pensavam que estava acontecendo entre ele e Lily. Ele foi tomado pela culpa. Ele estava mentindo. Com a melhor das boas inten­ções, mas mentindo mesmo assim. E ele não era disso.

E Lily tampouco. Nonna limpou a garganta e ficou claro que estava esperando que ele beijasse a moça que fez tudo aquilo acontecer, pois estava olhando para os dois com uma expressão sentimental.

Então que mais ele poderia fazer?

Ele se aproximou e tocou a boca de Lily com a dele. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo e abriu os olhos percebeu que Lily parecia tão chocada quanto ele, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto pálido. Mas ele só conseguia se concentrar em sua boca. Um perfeito botão de rosa. Lábios que ele queria provar novamente.

Só que eles não estavam a sós, e ao fundo se ouvia os assovios.

Por quanto tempo a beijara?

Santo Deus. Aquilo estava começando a ficar realmen­te complicado.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily ainda estava chocada. Aquele beijo devia ter sido só encenação. Então por que pareceu tão real? Por que parecia que as estrelas dançavam quan­do a boca de James tocou a dela, mais ainda do que da outra vez em sua casa?

Mas ela se recompôs e foi ao trabalho normalmente.

- Ontem a noite foi boa - disse Sally, e lhe passou uma xícara de café. - Apesar de você parecer meio de ressaca.

- Eu sei - Lily disse. Não que tivesse bebido demais; simplesmente não dormira bem na noite anterior. Não conseguira parar de pensar em James.

- James pediu para lhe dizer que esta manhã estará em Docklands, mas ligará para você mais tarde - Sally acres­centou. - Sabe, nunca o vi tão feliz antes, e já trabalho com ele faz cinco anos. Quando percebi que vocês estavam juntos, no começo fiquei meio preocupada, pois relacionamentos entre colegas de trabalho costumam ficar meio pegajosos. Mas você o mudou, Lily. Fez ele relaxar.

- Ótimo - Lily respondeu com um sorriso. No come­ço ficou preocupada com a reação dos colegas ao saber da suposta relação entre ela e James, mas todos pareciam aceitar bem. Agora Lily estava mais preocupada com _sua_ reação quando ela e James se "separassem".

Mas não havia nada a fazer no momento, portanto não havia sentido em se antecipar. Lidaria com a situação quando chegasse a hora.

Ela estava ocupada quando bateram na porta do escritó­rio. Para sua surpresa, era um entregador com um mara­vilhoso buquê de flores.

- Lilian Evans? - ele perguntou.

- Sou eu.

- Assine aqui, por favor.

Flores? Quem lhe mandaria flores? De toda forma, assinou e pôs as flores na escrivaninha. Eram deslum­brantes: rosas cor-de-rosa, campânulas brancas, frésias cor-de-rosa e pequenas camomilas brancas. Ela não re­sistiu a inalar o aroma, que era delicioso.

Ela abriu o envelope e reconheceu a letra imediata­mente.

_Obrigado. Por tudo. Amor, __James__._

Amor.

Sentiu um frio na barriga. Não era amor de verdade, era?

Quando James entrou no escritório, viu que os olhos de Lily estavam ligeiramente vermelhos. As flores estavam na escrivaninha, como ele esperava. Mas por que ela parecia ter estado chorando?

Ou talvez...

- Essa não. Devia ter perguntado antes de mandar as flores. Não sabia que você era alérgica.

- E não sou.

- Então o que foi?

- Bobagem minha. Nem me lembro da última vez que me mandaram flores, e eu não estava esperando.

- Minha intenção não foi aborrecer você - ele disse. - Só queria agradecer.

- Eu adorei.

Sua voz estava ligeiramente embargada. Ele quis tomá-la nos braços e dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele estava com ela. Que ninguém iria magoá-la.

Mas este era o problema.

Ele não acreditava que fosse capaz de não magoá-la. Como poderia lhe prometer algo que não seria capaz de cumprir? Resolveu então deixar as coisas mais leves. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Estou indo para Islington. Só dei um pulo aqui para ver se você estava precisando de alguma coisa.

- Não, está tudo bem.

James conseguiu fazê-la rir com uma piadinha, e assim seu pânico diminuiu.

- Falo com você mais tarde - ele disse, e saiu antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Como por exemplo agarrá-la, beijá-la de verdade e levá-la para a cama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tudo que eu tenho a dizer é: estou ferrada na escola e obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Passando aqui **_**muito **_**rapidamente só para não deixar vocês mais tempo sem atualização.**

**Um beijo. (:**

**Luisa.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

E então chegou o sábado. Dia da festa.

Lily ligou para Angela pela manhã para ver se havia algo que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar.

- Meu bem, que gentileza sua. Mas não é preciso; Nonna, as meninas e eu já temos tudo sob controle - dis­se Angela. - Nos encontramos hoje à noite. E a idéia é você e James _se divertirem, _OK?

- Certo - Lily prometeu.

Assim, só faltava escolher a roupa. Ela até que tinha um vestido preto perfeitamente aceitável, mas que não parecia bom para a festa dos Potter. Ela queria algo mais vistoso. O tipo de coisa que a namorada de James Potter usaria, não a roupa de sua gerente administrativa.

Estava dando uma olhada nas butiques em Camden quan­do bateu os olhos em um vestido. Era de um azul profun­do em organza levíssima sobre tafetá. Nada parecido com o que ela pretendia comprar, pois sempre se achou curvilínea demais para usar um vestido sem alça. Mas algum impulso a fez experimentá-lo.

Ela estava olhando para si mesma no espelho e se perguntando se teria coragem de vestir aquilo quando a vendedora apareceu com um colar de lápis-lazúli.

- Normalmente não ligo para jóias - Lily disse, olhan­do com desconfiança.

- Experimente e veja o que acha - a vendedora suge­riu. - Combina perfeitamente com o vestido. Venha, eu lhe ajudo.

Em dez segundos Lily estava se olhando no espelho. O colar era realmente o toque que faltava, fazendo um belo contraste com sua pele muito branca.

E, ao contrário do que ela esperava, não estava gorda e sim curvilínea.

- Está perfeito. Não use nada além disso, nem mesmo um relógio - disse a vendedora. - E os sapatos?

- Estava pensando em sapatos pretos de salto alto.

- De couro ou camurça?

- Camurça.

A assistente fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Perfeito. Ele vai ficar maluco quando vocês se en­contrarem.

Acontece que eles não eram namorados de verdade.

- Talvez - Lily cortou.

- Não há talvez - a vendedora disse, sorrindo. - O vestido foi feito para você.

- Eu estava pensando em um vestidinho preto. Algo mais prático.

- Acredite em mim, nada lhe cairá melhor do que o vestido que está usando agora.

Lily soube que a vendedora estava certa ao abrir a porta para James e ver seu queixo cair.

- Uau. - Então ele pareceu se recuperar e voltar ao tom brincalhão de sempre. - Você está deslumbrante, Lilian Evans.

E ele também estava maravilhoso em suas calças ne­gras e camisa de seda. Muito apetitoso...

Ele se aproximou e passou o dedo logo abaixo da linha do colar. A sensação de sua pele contra a dela causou um frêmito em todos os nervos de Lily, e fez sua pulsação disparar.

- O vestido ficou lindo em você. Fabuloso.

Ela sentiu que ele estava falando sério.

Ele não estava fingindo ao elogiá-la na frente da fa­mília.

Ele estava dizendo aquilo _apenas _para ela.

- Não é só o vestido. _Você _está fabulosa. - Ele pegou sua mão. - Melhor irmos logo. O táxi está esperando.

Ela trancou a porta e o seguiu até o táxi. James abriu a porta para ela - modos perfeitos eram sua marca regis­trada - e dentro do que pareceu um minuto eles estavam chegando.

- Tem certeza de que está preparada para isso? - James perguntou. - Nosso clã é bem grande. Ainda dá tempo de recuar.

- Eu já conheço Nonna, seus pais, suas irmãs, sua tia e alguns de seus primos. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Então vamos lá. - Ele pôs o braço sobre os ombros de Lily e entraram.

Ele havia dito que sua família era grande. Mas ela não esperava que o local estivesse tão cheio de gente. James a apresentou a cada um, e por melhor que ela fosse em gravar em nomes, eram tantos que ela se confundiu.

E não fazia idéia de que estavam sempre enchendo sua taça de champanhe, mas o fato é que ela estava sempre cheia. Seria muito fácil beber demais e fazer alguma besteira, como dizer algo indevido. Pensou que tinha de pôr a taça de lado e esquecer o assunto.

- Lilian, _cara! _- Nonna veio abraçá-la e beijá-la. - Você está linda.

- A senhora também - Lily respondeu educadamente.

- Ah, mas eu não tenho este seu brilho de mulher apaixonada - Nonna disse, rindo.

Talvez os familiares de James estivessem vendo o que queriam ver, Lily pensou. Ou, quem sabe, após todos estes anos ela finalmente havia descoberto seu talento oculto, o de atriz. Afinal, ela não estava apaixonada por James.

Ou estava?

Antes de Nonna poder dizer alguma coisa, a banda contratada começou a tocar.

James resmungou.

- Por que temos de ter isto todos os anos?

- Porque sem isso não seria uma festa de aniversário, _figlio mio - _disse o pai, rindo e batendo no ombro do filho.

- Vocês sabem qual é a música - disse o cantor ao microfone. - Quatro vezes. James, Isabella, Giuditta e Marcella.

A banda tocou a introdução de "Parabéns a você" e então todos começaram a cantar em italiano. _Tanti augu­ri a te, Tanti auguri a te, Tanti auguri _James_, tanti auguri a te! _A música foi repetida para as irmãs e então veio uma salva de palmas.

- Sua família realmente sabe festejar - Lily disse com um sorriso quando as palmas e vivas acabaram e a banda recomeçou a tocar.

- Anos de prática. Vamos pegar algo para comer e dar uma escapada lá para fora. Aqui dentro está um forno.

Foram para um canto sossegado com um prato de canapés e molhos. James olhou para o banco em que estavam sentados e para o vestido de Lily.

- O verniz do banco está descascando um pouquinho, e não quero que estrague seu vestido. É melhor você sentar no meu colo.

Vindo de qualquer homem, aquilo seria uma desculpa cretina. Mas vindo de James era pura questão de bom senso.

De modo que quanto ele pôs o prato no banco ao lado deles, ela concordou sem relutar e sentou no colo dele, apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro para se equilibrar.

O fato de ele estar com a mão em sua cintura não era para lhe provocar arrepios, ela pensou. Ele só estava fa­zendo isto para que ela não caísse acidentalmente de seu colo. E ela realmente não devia se acostumar com este contato tão íntimo e pessoal com James.

Lutando para manter a voz em seu tom normal, ela disse.

- Que noite linda.

- Quando éramos crianças costumávamos comemorar com um churrasco no quintal. Mas à medida que fomos crescendo e a família foi aumentando, mamãe resolveu alugar uma casa e contratar uma banda. - Ele suspirou. - Para ser honesto, eu preferia mil vezes uma noite tran­qüila em outro lugar. Ver um bom filme, ou um show. Mas mamãe, Nonna e as meninas adoram isto tudo. Ado­ram planejar a festa e se arrumar e ter uma boa desculpa para falar até suas gargantas doerem.

- Então você agüenta isto por elas?

- É. - James deu de ombros. - Pode me chamar de San­to James.

Ela cedeu à tentação de acariciar-lhe o rosto. Recém-barbeado. Suave e sensual.

- Você é um homem bom - ela disse.

Ele virou a cabeça de leve e beijou-a na palma da mão.

- Nem tanto. Já decepcionei minha família uma vez. Prometi que jamais repetiria o erro.

- Todos já lhe perdoaram faz tempo. Se é que lhe culparam de alguma coisa. - O que ela duvidava muito, agora que havia conhecido a família dele. - O problema cardíaco de seu pai não foi culpa sua. Quando é que você vai perdoar a si mesmo, James?

- Não sei. - Ele suspirou. - Podemos mudar de assun­to, por favor?

Não era hora nem local para pressioná-lo.

- Claro. Quer conversar sobre o quê?

- Sei lá.

Ele pareceu completamente perdido, e ela morreu de dó. Inclinou-se e beijou a ponta do nariz dele. Ele a encarou com seus olhos sombrios.

- Por que fez isso?

Ela resolveu ser honesta.

- Porque você está sentido, James, e quero que você fique melhor.

Lily não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquela boca. Apesar de ele estar chateado no momento, a curvinha no canto de sua boca não desaparecia. Aquele homem cor­reto e divertido que ela começara a am...

Opa. Ela estava entrando demais no papel de namora­da de James. Era melhor manter em mente que ela era apenas sua gerente administrativa.

- Converse comigo - ela disse suavemente. - Conte o que está errado.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não ligue para mim. Estou meio estranho hoje.

Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto novamente, e sentiu a pele arder com o contato.

- Vou citar Nonna: os problemas ficam mais leves quan­do desabafamos. Você me ajudou quanto eu estava na pior. Agora está chateado e é minha vez de ajudar. Então me diga por que está se sentindo estranho. É o trabalho?

- Não. - Ele soou bastante convicto.

- O que é, então?

- Não sei. É como se algo estivesse faltando, acho. Não sei explicar. Se soubesse o que era, faria algo. É como se houvesse um enorme buraco negro dentro de mim.

- Sua música?

- Não. Ainda toco para mim mesmo.

E para ela também.

- Você pode retomar a carreira. Não precisa expandir a rede de cafeterias, que estão bem como estão. Seja músico.

- Como? Tocando nas esquinas?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Nada impede de fazer uns shows de vez em quando. Centros culturais, galerias, até no Potter's. Você está pensando em abrir uma noite em Holborn para o escritores. Por que não abrir outra noite para a música clássica, talvez em Charlotte Street?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Não sei. Não sei se ainda sou bom para isso.

- O que você tocou para mim foi ótimo - ela disse. _- _Certo, não sou crítica de música e sua técnica podia estar errada, mas nenhuma das notas soou mal. Eu gostei, e muita gente gostaria de tomar um bom café escutando uma música agradável.

- Ser músico. - Ele olhou para ela, mas foi como se não a estivesse vendo. Como se estivesse em algum lugar bem longe. - Não sei, Lily. Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais tenho certeza de que ser músico não seria a melhor vida para mim. Não quero estar viajando o tempo todo nem ficar dependendo de um show aqui e outro ali para viver. E sei que jamais teria paciência para dar aulas de música.

- Tem certeza? Você se saiu muito bem ao me ensinar a fazer _espresso._

_- _O que não é a mesma coisa que ensinar uma pessoa desafinada e sem ritmo a cantar direito. Não tenho a nobreza de saber agüentar isto. - Suspirou. - Sinto que estou à procura de algo, mas não sei o que é.

- Talvez você venha a saber quando encontrar.

- Talvez. Mas no momento me sinto o homem mais egoísta da Terra. Tenho tantas coisas boas na vida. Amo minha família, o lugar onde vivo, a liberdade que tenho no trabalho. Por que não estou satisfeito com o que tenho?

- Não sei dizer. Só sei que está sendo duro demais consigo mesmo.

- Duro demais? Olha quem fala.

- Estamos falando de você, não de mim. Ele encostou sua testa à dela.

- Quem é que está sendo difícil?

Ela sentiu sua respiração na pele do rosto e a tentação de beijá-lo foi enorme. Mas não resolveria nada, apenas adiaria o problema. No momento, ele precisava levantar o moral.

- Eu é que não estou sendo difícil - ela disse, sorrin­do. - Vamos dançar para espantar as mágoas.

Depois de alguns minutos dançando ele já estava mais animado e sorrindo novamente. Mas quando chegaram mais perto do palco o cantor os viu e chamou quando a canção terminou.

- James! Venha tocar conosco, amigo.

James fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não, estou bem na platéia, obrigado.

- Vamos - o cantor insistiu. - Você sabe que todo mundo adoraria vê-lo tocar. E cantar.

- Estou bem aqui - James repetiu.

O cantor não desistiu e James fechou a cara. Lily pensou até que ele fosse sair correndo. Foi quando Nonna chegou perto do neto e pediu.

- James, _piccolino, _faça isso por mim. Ou se não quiser cantar para mim, cante para Lilian.

Ele subiu ao palco sob fortes aplausos.

- Certo, estamos em agosto, não outubro, mas quero cantar uma música para Lilian.

James piscou para ela como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e voltou-se ao pianista para dizer algo. Quando o guitarrista lhe passou o instrumento, ele aceitou.

Lily logo reconheceu a melodia suave de tons jazzísticos: "Moondance".

Ela sempre adorou esta canção. Mas ao escutar James cantar sentiu algo a mais. Ele tinha uma voz linda. Linda de doer. E ela se pegou desejando que ele estivesse real­mente cantando para ela. Querendo que ele quisesse beijá-la e fazer amor com ela.

E ela quase acreditou nisto, pois ele cantou olhando diretamente para ela.

- Vamos, meu bem. Hora de ir para casa - disse James, puxando-a pela mão.

Quando acabaram de se despedir de todos e entraram no táxi, James soltou a mão de Lily.

Ora, o que ela esperava? Estavam de volta à realidade; não precisavam mais fingir que eram namorados.

Ficaram em silêncio quando o táxi chegou ao edifício de Lily, mas ela ficou chocada mesmo ao ver que James dispensou o táxi. Será que ele esperava que ela o convi­dasse a subir?

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, ele disse.

- Só quero vê-la entrar em segurança no apartamento. Depois vou caminhar de volta para casa.

- Mas você mora muito longe.

- Não está chovendo e o ar fresco me fará bem.

Ele a seguiu pela entrada e ela abriu a porta da frente. Sua língua parecia dormente, mas ela conseguiu pronun­ciar algumas palavras. Conseguiu até falar com certa le­veza, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Quer entrar para tomar um café?

A resposta de James foi se aproximar e roçar a boca à dela.

- Se fizermos isso, amanhã vamos nos arrepender. Porque no momento o que eu quero mesmo é tirar seu vestido e ir para a cama com você.

Ele estava dizendo exatamente o que ela queria que acontecesse.

- James. - Ela puxou a cabeça dele para junto à dela. Puxou seu corpo para junto ao dela, tão junto que ela sentiu a batida de seu coração. Batendo forte como o dela.

Ele a beijou e delicadamente a fez encostar à porta fechada. Pôs a coxa entre as dela, segurou suas nádegas, puxando-a ainda mais para si. Ela sentiu que ele estava muito excitado.

Lily nunca quis tanto alguém.

Então ele estremeceu. Interrompeu o beijo. Tirou as mãos dela. Deu um passo para trás.

- Não podemos fazer isso. Pela manhã eu vou me sentir culpado de ter me aproveitado de você.

Nada disso. Ela queria.

- Por isso vou embora enquanto posso. - Fechou os olhos. Vergonha ou medo de cair em tentação? - Nos vemos na segunda-feira. Obrigado por ir à festa.

Despediu-se de forma tensa e partiu.

_Ele fez a coisa certa, _ela pensou. Seu lado racional sabia disso. Seu coração...

Seria complicado demais para os dois trabalhar juntos depois de terem passado a noite fazendo amor. Partir agora era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

Então por que aquilo doera tanto nela? Por que estava com vontade de chorar?

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

" _Ligou para o celular dele, que pareceu levemente ausente, como se ela o tivesse interrompido no meio de alguma coisa e ele não estivesse prestando total atenção ao telefonema._

_- Aqui é Lily. Acho que amanhã não poderei ir, ou pelo menos chegarei mais tarde, pois preciso resolver um problema._

_A voz dela soou tensa e levemente ansiosa, diferente de seu tom normalmente animado. James então começou a prestar atenção._

_- Que tipo de problema?"_


	11. Chapter 11

ooi gente, (:

como vocês estão?! Eu estou passando rapidinho aqui (ta legal, agora conta uma novidade.) e queria pedir desculpa pra vocês por não estar respondendo os comentários... eu amo todos eles, de verdade, leio todos e cada vez que eu vejo um e-mail novo falando [FF Review Alert] eu até vibro de emoção. É só que eu ando muito sem tempo, e to ralando muito [ no estilo; estudo demais e tiro nota de menos; aff] eu to postando pra não deixar vocês não curiosidade, até porque eu acho que vocês gostam quando eu faço isso. :P

hsuahuashuashusa

então é isso; não deixem de mandar comentários, e vocês são todos uns amores. *--*

obrigada por todos os elogios, apesar de eu achar que eu to merecendo é uns bons puxões de orelha por demorar a postar. :P

um beijo gente;

Luisa.

ps: eu seei, estou devendo o epilogo da Atração Ardente até hojee [ meu Deus, que vergonha]; deve vim essa semana mesmo ta. (:

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

James acabou não se encontrando com Lily na segunda-fei­ra, pois estava visitando uma empresa de franquia. Ela estava um pouco magoada por ele não tê-la chamado para ir junto, mas talvez fosse melhor mesmo que ficassem um pouquinho afastados. Questão de bom senso. Assim ambos teriam a chance de se acalmar e resolver qualquer clima estranho que restasse após a noite de sábado.

Na terça-feira James nem ligou para o escritório para con­ferir se estava tudo bem. O que era bom, ela pensou, pois representava que ele confiava nela para manter tudo em ordem nas cafeterias. E aquela vontade enorme de ouvir a voz dele era pura estupidez. Coisa de adolescente.

A coisa toda ficava ainda mais estúpida considerando-se que ela era uma mulher sensata de 26 anos de idade, não estava vivendo a plena ebulição de hormônios dos 15 anos. Mesmo assim, ela atacou ferozmente a caixa de chocolates que James lhe dera quando apostou que ela não conseguiria aprender a fazer _latte art. _Estava precisando de açúcar.

Mas na noite de terça, depois do trabalho, as coisas pioraram. Quando chegou em casa, Lily se deparou com um enorme problema.

Havia um buraco em seu teto e pedaços do revesti­mento estavam espalhados por toda parte. E pelo jeito que seu sofá-cama estava completamente ensopado, pa­recia que a água tinha pingado do teto como uma verdadeira cascata. O carpete estava empapado, havia manchas nas paredes por onde a água passou e Lily já estava sen­tindo um cheiro ruim: lã molhada, pensou.

Por um momento ela ficou apenas olhando para a bagunça, chocada demais para se mexer.

Teve então um lampejo de bom senso. Precisava fazer umas ligações. Primeiro tinha de comunicar o que acon­teceu à imobiliária para que eles mandassem alguém re­parar o estrago. Depois, à companhia de seguros, por causa do dano aos seus pertences. E depois tinha de ligar para o trabalho para avisar que chegaria mais tarde no dia seguinte, pois teria de resolver um monte de coisas.

Ou seja, teria de falar com James.

Bem, era questão de negócios e ambos eram adultos. De modo que não havia por que protelar. Ligou para o celular dele, que pareceu levemente ausente, como se ela o tivesse interrompido no meio de alguma coisa e ele não estivesse prestando total atenção ao telefonema.

- Aqui é Lily. Acho que amanhã não poderei ir, ou pelo menos chegarei mais tarde, pois preciso resolver um problema.

A voz dela soou tensa e levemente ansiosa, diferente de seu tom normalmente animado. James então começou a prestar atenção.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Meu apartamento foi inundado. Está meio bagunça­do. Preciso resolver umas coisinhas.

Estava claro que ela queria soar prática, mas um ligeiro tremor em sua voz denunciava como estava aborrecida. Pelo que conhecia de Lily, "meio bagunçado" era um eufemismo. E apesar de saber que seria mais sábio manter certa distância dela por mais tempo e que ela era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com o problema sozinha, não podia simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados.

- Estou indo até aí.

- James, você não precisa...

- Estou indo _agora - _ele cortou. Desligou o telefone e o computador no qual estava trabalhando, fechou a porta, pegou o carro e foi direto até o apartamento dela.

O rosto dela estava lívido de tensão quando ela abriu a porta para ele. Seria por não querer encará-lo ou o quê?

Foi quando ele viu a bagunça lá dentro.

- _Porca miséria, _Lily! Como isto foi acontecer? Es­tourou algum cano?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- O vizinho do apartamento de cima deixou a banhei­ra enchendo. Estava ao telefone com alguém, teve uma discussão e saiu. Esqueceu a banheira enchendo e só voltou três horas depois.

- Aí seu apartamento já estava inundado. - James balan­çou a cabeça, revoltado. - Que _idiota._

_- _Acho que disse coisas piores quando ele veio me pedir desculpas, poucos minutos atrás. Bem, eu gostaria de lhe oferecer um café, mas...

- Não. Seria perigoso usar a cafeteira agora. O lugar precisa ser seco, os eletricistas precisam conferir se está tudo funcionando direito antes de você usar novamente, e o teto também precisa ser reparado. O carpete não deve ter mais jeito, de modo que você vai precisar que tirem a medida para substituí-lo. E acho que seu sofá cama também não será mais o mesmo. - Ele avaliou o prejuízo. - Vai demorar a resolver tudo isso. E você não pode ficar aquinestas condições. Onde pretende dormir esta noite?

- Em um hotel ou coisa assim - ela deu de ombros.

- Minha família vai arrancar meu couro se eu deixar você fazer isso, já que tem um quarto vago em meu apar­tamento. Você vai ficar comigo. - Sabia que era uma atitude irrefletida ficar tão perto de Lily após o que acon­tecera no sábado. Teria de usar de todo seu autocontrole. Mas como poderia deixá-la naquela situação se podia ajudá-la tão facilmente? - Pegue o que vai precisar para alguns dias. Roupas e o que for, papelada de trabalho e qualquer coisa que não se dê bem com umidade.

- Roupas? - Ela tossiu e fez menção às roupas pendura­das no armário, todas pingando. Dava para supor que as únicas roupas secas que tinha eram as que estava vestindo.

- Certo. Você tem sacolas plásticas?

- Tenho alguns sacos de lixo.

- Servem. Ponha suas roupas neles. Tenho secadora em casa, podemos resolver isto.

- Vamos levar sacolas de roupas molhadas pelo metrô?

Ele sorriu.

- Você não disse que meu carro era uma antigüidade? Bem, a antigüidade serve para isto, e está estacionada lá fora em local proibido.

- James, você vai levar uma multa!

- A esta hora da noite? Duvido. E nenhum guarda de trânsito seria tão ruim a ponto de me multar com seu apartamento inundado.

Ela não estava tão certa assim, mas ele estava dispos­to a correr o risco.

- Vamos, pegue suas coisas para que eu as leve para o carro. Ah, e quando ligar para sua imobiliária, talvez seja bom lhe passar o telefone lá de casa, caso eles pre­cisem falar com você e não a encontrem ao celular.

Os olhos dela brilharam de modo suspeito; ela parecia à beira das lágrimas. Como ele podia estar sendo tão direto e prático quando ela precisava tanto de um abraço? Então ele a abraçou, encostando o rosto em seus cabelos por um momento.

- Vai dar tudo certo, _picollina. _Mesmo. - Então ele a soltou antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Ele a ajudou a pôr as roupas molhadas nos sacos de lixo.

- Não adianta levar estas daqui, que deveriam ser la­vadas a seco. Estão arruinadas - ela disse, e fez uma pilha de roupas à parte, na qual ele reparou estar o vestido que ela usara na festa de sábado.

- Minha mãe deve saber de alguém que consiga recu­perá-las - ele disse, pegando a pilha separada e juntando às demais roupas no saco de lixo. - Pelo que entendi você ainda não comeu nada?

-Não. Acabei de fazer umas comprinhas a caminho de casa. Mas acho que nem estou mais com fome.

-Fran, você precisa comer direito. Sei que a situação é horrível, mas deixar de comer só vai lhe fazer se sentir pior.

Ele então teclou uns números no celular.

- Mãe? É James. Estou na casa de Lily, e houve uma inundação. - Como era de se esperar, ela quis saber se ele precisava de ajuda e se ela iria ficar no apartamento dele - _Claro _que vai. Escute, algumas das roupas dela só poderiam ser lavadas a seco e estão ensopadas.

- E você precisa de ajuda para recuperá-las. Quer que eu vá ao seu apartamento? - a mãe perguntou ao telefone.

- A senhora é um anjo. - Ele sorriu. - Sim, por favor. A senhora tem a chave.

- Estou a caminho. Diga para Lily não se preocupar.

- Direi.

- Amo você, James.

- Também amo a senhora, mãe. - Desligou e voltou-se para Lily. - Resolvido. Já ligou para seus pais?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não precisa. Estão longe demais para ajudar.

- Você não acha que eles precisam saber onde você está, caso venham aqui e não a encontrem? Eles podem ficar preocupados.

Ela olhou para ele como quem imagina por que diabos eles se preocupariam. Mas deu de ombros.

- Depois eu digo para eles.

O primeiro instinto dele em uma crise era ligar para os pais. Mas Lily mantinha distância dos seus, resolvia tudo sozinha. Será que a história da adoção a tinha deixado in­dependente deste jeito? Ou será que ela tinha medo de ser parte deles, achando que podia ser rejeitada novamente?

Ele se lembrou de como ela ficou tensa no sábado à noite, sem dizer a ele o que havia de errado. Será que era isso, a idéia de pertencer a uma família e ser rejeitada?

Mas a família dele havia gostado dela imediatamente. Não a rejeitariam.

_Nem ele._

Se ele ao menos estivesse certo de que não iria decep­cioná-la...

Angela e Isabella já estavam no apartamento de James quan­do eles chegaram. E havia um cheiro delicioso no ar.

- Imagino que nenhum dos dois teve tempo de comer ainda - disse Angela. - Podem sentar e comer.

Lily sentiu as lágrimas se formando e fechou bem os olhos. Ela _não _ia chorar por causa disso. Angela a abraçou.

- Ei, é horrível passar por uma inundação. Principal­mente quando não se pode fazer nada para evitar. Sente e coma. Vai se sentir bem melhor depois de comer.

Lily quase não acreditou, mas o nhoque e o molho estavam deliciosos.

E Angela tinha razão: era disso mesmo que ela preci­sava.

Quinze minutos depois a máquina de lavar já estava funcionando, Angela já havia feito uma pilha de roupas que levaria a um amigo que era especialista em restaura­ção de tecidos, e Nonna estava coando café para servir com uma caixa de biscoitos Amaretti que trouxera.

- Obrigada por vir me resgatar - disse Lily. - Fico muito grata.

- _Prego _- disse Angela, sorrindo. - Claro que viríamos. Você é uma de nós.

Santo Deus. Ela _realmente _ia chorar a qualquer mo­mento. Parecia que algo havia se quebrado dentro dela. James afagou seus cabelos.

- Vamos, _tesoro. _Vamos levar suas coisas para o quarto.

"Quarto" foi uma descrição bastante fantasiosa, Lily pensou. O espaço parecia mais com um armário de vas­souras. E ainda estava entulhado com computador, pape­lada de trabalho e três violões. Mesmo que ela afastasse tudo, não haveria espaço para ninguém dormir ali.

James podia ter um quarto extra, mas não tinha cama extra. Ela sentiu as bochechas arderem de vergonha. Será que ele esperava que dividissem a mesma cama? E quan­to à mensagem que _isto _daria à sua família...

Como se estivesse imaginando que ela estava pensan­do, ele disse:

- Vou trocar os lençóis para você, Lily. Você fica no meu quarto enquanto estiver aqui, e meu sofá se transfor­ma em cama, portanto, antes de você começar a se preo­cupar, fique sabendo que não está me incomodando. Agora vou lhe mostrar como funciona o chuveiro. Tem bastante água quente, portanto fique à vontade para tomar banho se quiser. Não estarei esperando que você vá tra­balhar na mesma hora da manhã que eu vou, e amanhã você não precisa nem aparecer no trabalho. - Ele pegou um molho de chaves de uma gaveta e tirou uma. - Chave da porta. Assim você não precisa esperar por mim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Fico muito agradecida, viu?

- _Prego. _- Ele sorriu para ela.

James já havia terminado de trocar a roupa de cama e ela já tinha arrumado suas coisas no banheiro, sentindo-se estranhamente em casa ao ver seu creme facial ao lado do barbeador e sua escova junto à dele. Angela também já tinha terminado de separar as roupas para lavar a seco.

- Vou levá-las para o meu amigo amanhã de manhã - ela disse.

- Obrigada - Lily a abraçou. - Obrigada mesmo. Nem tenho palavras.

- O prazer é meu, querida. E você já fez muito por mim. Na verdade, sou eu quem estou em dívida com você: James já não é o _workaholic_ de antes, e sorri muito mais.

- Ah, mãe - James resmungou. - Se continuar assim serei forçado a pôr para tocar um CD do Derek Bailey.

- Quem é Derek Bailey? - Lily perguntou.

- Um guitarrista de jazz dos anos 1950 e 60. Costu­mava fazer muita improvisação - James explicou.

- Aquilo não é música - Angela disse, fazendo careta. - É o que ele põe para tocar quando quer que as pessoas saiam de perto.

- Não seja filistina. Claro que é música. Nonna, diga a ela - James falou.

Isabella pôs ambas as mãos para o alto em gesto de rendição, rindo.

- Estou fora desta - ela disse.

- É música, mas não no sentido tradicional - ele disse a Lily. - Ele trabalha mais o ritmo e a textura que a base melódica. O que é chamado de harmônicos tonais.

- E o que quer dizer isso em inglês? Ou em italiano que seja? - Lily perguntou.

Em resposta, James pegou um violão do quarto extra e demonstrou.

- Viu? - ele disse.

- Hummm... Estou com sua mãe - disse Lily. - Isto não é música.

- Por que você não toca algo agradável? - Angela perguntou. - Como aquelas músicas lindas que você costumava tocar. Ou uma das que você tocou na festa.

- Eu ainda acho que você devia ter estudado música - Isabella acrescentou.

James pôs o violão de lado, fazendo cara feia.

- Bem, mas não estudei. Agora é tarde mais.

- Não seja bobo. Claro que não é tarde demais. Há muitos estudantes mais maduros por aí, além do mais você não tem nem trinta anos ainda. Provavelmente nem seria o mais velho. Dê um jeito nele, Lilian - disse Isabella.

- Eu acho - Lily disse delicadamente - que James é homem o bastante para dar jeito em si mesmo.

- Exatamente. Obrigado pelo apoio, meu bem. - Ele passou o braço na cintura dela e deu-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.

Santo Deus. Aquela proximidade a fez se lembrar de sábado à noite. Do jeito como ele a beijara e abraçara. Do jeito como a sala parecera se dissolver ao redor deles.

- _Prego - _ela disse, e torceu para que sua voz não ti­vesse soado tão vacilante quanto ela sentiu.

Considerando-se que James estava sempre bem cedo no escritório, Lily achou que ele iria dormir razoavelmente cedo também. Por isso, apesar de não estar cansada, for­jou um bocejo cerca de uma hora antes do seu horário normal de ir para a cama dormir.

Era esquisito dormir na cama de James. Apesar de ele haver colocado roupa de cama limpa, o cheiro dele esta­va por toda parte, e estar coberta por seu edredom era como estar nos braços dele.

No momento ela bem que precisava de um afago. Não tinha idéia de quando seu apartamento voltaria a ser habitável, nem quantas coisas estragadas teria de substituir, não sabia nem se o apartamento seria o mesmo depois que tudo fosse resolvido.

_Recomponha-se. Pare de ser chorona. Tem muita gente em situação bem pior, _ela se censurou severamen­te. Não obstante, lágrimas rolaram silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Ela as secou com a mão e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, até que enfim adormeceu.

Então foi acordada por um barulho estranho. Parecia que alguém havia aberto a porta. Por um momento ela ficou desorientada, mas então lembrou que estava na cama de James. Ele estava dormindo no sofá na sala de estar.

Achou que estava sonhando e tentou voltar a dormir.

Foi quando sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado.

_**No próximo capitulo:**_

"_Era a primeira vez que ele se sentia em paz desde o dia em que viu o pai caí­do no chão da cafeteria. O buraco negro se fora._

_Será que ele tinha achado o que há tanto procurava?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Aaaah, olha só; eu nem demorei dessa vez. \o/

Husauhasuhhusa

Aii, o James foi um fofo oferecendo a casa dele, fala serio, onde se acha um homem desses ?! huum, as coisas ficam cada dia mais quentes, an?!

Aaah gente, obrigada pelos comentários. (:

E obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar a fic. :D

Lady Aredhel Anarion, Grace Black, Anggie, Lyne Morgan, Lethicya Black, Maluh Weasley Hale, Mari M, Lika Slytherin, lý-*-*-*, 'Mayh Weasley, Lalah-chan, Raquel Cullen

**Espero que gostem. ;)**

**Beijos, Luisa.**

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

A primeira reação de Lily foi dar um grito e acender a luz. James também deu um grito aterrorizado e sentou-se na cama, olhando para ela, perplexo.

- Lily? O quê...? Por quê...? Como...? ah, _Dio. _- Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. - Desculpe. Quando lhe ofereci dormir em minha cama, não quis dizer que teria de dormir comigo. Isso não era para ter acontecido. Eu... Escute, lamento muito por perturbar você. - Ele se virou para sair da cama, mas parou. - Hummm, Lily, você pode apagar a luz?

- O quê?

- Apagar a luz - ele repetiu. - A não ser que você queira ver um espetáculo. Porque não estou usando... - Ele respirou fundo e olhou bem nos olhos dela. - Ah, que inferno. Não é o que você está pensando, juro.

-Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo - ela disse. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Sou sonâmbulo. Há anos não me acontece, eu fazia muito isto quando criança, mas depois parou.

- Você é _sonâmbulo? _- Quer dizer que ele tinha vin­do deitar na cama sem saber?

- Mamãe me levou a alguns médicos quanto eu era pequeno. Fizeram todo tipo de teste, mas pelo jeito não havia o que fazer. Ninguém soube identificar a origem do problema. Eu simplesmente... sou sonâmbulo.

- E quando eu gritei você acordou. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Não é perigoso acordar um sonâmbulo?

- Não, isso é mito. As pessoas achavam que os sonâmbulos agiam de acordo com o que estavam sonhando. Sei lá de onde tiraram essa idéia. De acordo com os pesqui­sadores, a maioria dos sonâmbulos faz isso durante as primeiras três horas de sono, quando dormimos pesado e sem sonhos, de modo que não há perigo em acordar um sonâmbulo. Se alguém me acorda eu fico meio desorien­tado e sem saber onde estou. Com certeza não esperava acordar aqui. - Esfregou o rosto com as mãos. - Real­mente não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, senão teria lhe avisado. Desculpe por assustá-la.

- Isso costumava acontecer muitas vezes?

Ele fez que sim.

- Especialmente em época de prova.

- Então a causa é estresse.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sim, deve ser um dos fatores.

E ter uma hóspede inesperada era bem estressante. Ele lhe cedera seu quarto, mudara sua rotina por ela. O que talvez já fosse o suficiente para provocar o ataque de sonambulismo. E nada mais natural do que ele voltar para a própria cama.

- Quando era adolescente, costumava caminhar pela casa acendendo e apagando as luzes, e depois voltava para a cama - James continuou. - Sempre por volta da meia-noite.

- E era só isso? Você não fazia um lanchinho noturno, endireitar os quadros ou algo assim?

Ele corou.

- Eu... eu costumo tirar a roupa antes de sair cami­nhando adormecido.

- Está me dizendo que fica pelado durante os ataques de sonambulismo? - Depois de passado o choque inicial, Lily começou a ver o lado engraçado da situação. James não lhe pedira que apagasse a luz à toa.

- Esperava mais solidariedade da sua parte. - Ele soou agoniado. - Minhas irmãs costumam trazer suas amigas para dormir em casa e ficavam acordadas para me ver. - Suspirou. - Tentei trancar a porta do quarto, colocar um ferrolho, mas não adiantou. Eu destrancava e saía pela casa do mesmo jeito.

- Pelado. - Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso. - Devia ser um espetáculo e tanto para as adolescentes.

- Não tem graça, Lily. Jude ficava me gozando dizen­do que podia ter feito uma boa grana se cobrasse por amiga que dormia lá em casa. E eu era o entretenimento da noite. E para encarar as meninas à mesa do café na manhã seguinte? - Soltou um grunhido. - Não dava. Eu botava meu despertador para tocar bem cedo e ia para o trabalho com meu pai; deixava para tomar o café da ma­nhã na loja.

Ela bem que tentou ser solidária. Mas não conseguia conter a risada.

- Desculpe, James. Não estou rindo de você. É que só de imaginar as garotas fazendo fila na hora do recreio para convencer Jude a deixá-las dormir na sua casa...

- Muito obrigado - ele disse, secamente. - É de gran­de ajuda.

Impulsivamente, ela o abraçou, e quando ele corres­pondeu ao abraço a atmosfera mudou. Ficou pesada.

- Lilian Evans. - Aquele homem tinha uma voz rascante e sensual como o diabo. - Você está ciente que estou totalmente despido?

- Hummm. - Ela mal conseguia fazer a boca articular uma palavra inteira.

- E mesmo assim vem me abraçar?

- Hum, hum... - Parecia que sua língua estava colada ao céu da boca.

- E está na cama comigo - ele disse baixinho. - Na _minha _cama. Vestindo apenas uma camisolinha de nada.

As alcinhas da camisola eram bem finas. Bastaria afastá-las um pouquinho dos ombros dela para que o leve tecido de lycra caísse até a cintura.

De repente, ela perdeu o fôlego.

Ele esfregou seu rosto contra o dela.

- Isto não era para estar acontecendo. - Ela sentiu sua respiração esquentando-lhe a orelha, e em seguida ele afundou o nariz em seu pescoço. Seus lábios roçaram de leve em sua pele. Cada ponto que ele tocava ficava supersensibilizado, e ela queria mais. Muito mais. Ela queria que ele a tocasse toda. Que ele a beijasse por in­teiro. Que a fizesse esquecer a tristeza de ver seu aparta­mento destruído.

Os lábios dele seguiram pescoço abaixo até chegar à parte inferior dos ombros, e ela, de olhos fechados, jogou a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo alcançar um ponto sensível próximo ao cotovelo.

Ela não se lembrava de ter sentido algo tão bom antes, mas uma coisa ela sabia: não queria que James parasse.

Ele abaixou uma das alças de sua camisola até desnu­dar um seio, e quando Lily deu por si já estava se contorcendo em direção a ele. Querendo o toque de suas mãos e de sua boca.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, ele traçou uma rota de beijos ombro abaixo, e quando abocanhou e começou a sugar seu mamilo ela arfou e afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para si como quem pede por mais.

E com a língua ele brincava com a protuberância intumescida, incitando-a.

Santo Deus, ela queria mais. Queria que ele a tocasse mais intimamente. Queria senti-lo dentro de si.

- James - ela arfou -, por favor.

Ele parou.

- Mande-me parar. Mande-me embora - ele disse. Ela abriu os olhos novamente, mas não disse nada. Não que­ria falar. - Mande-me parar, Lily. Pois meu autocontrole está começando a se esvair - ele avisou.

Então ela se lembrou do modo como ele a beijou na festa. Do jeito que ele cantou para ela. De como ela quis estar em seus braços e fazer amor com ele.

E a resposta dela foi tirar a mão dos cabelos dele e baixar a outra alça da camisola, que foi parar na cintura.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Lily, estamos chegando a um ponto sem retorno. Portanto, se quiser que eu pare, precisa dizer agora.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Não.

Ele pegou sua mão e sentiu sua pulsação com a ponta da língua.

- Lily, isto não é sensato.

Ela sabia disso.

- No momento, não quero saber. - E, ao que parecia, nem ele.

- Estou ficando louco desde que a beijei no seu apar­tamento. Tenho tido fantasias de todo tipo com você desde então. - Arfou. -Vontade de levar você para a cama e despi-la. Foi difícil demais ir embora naquela noite.

- Então por que foi?

- Porque até eu achar o que estou procurando, não posso prometer nada.

Ela não se iludia, sabia que não era _ela _o que ele procu­rava. Porque se fosse, a esta altura ele já saberia, certo?

- E não quero mentir para você - ele disse.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito de James, sobre o cora­ção. A batida era forte e ligeiramente rápida.

- Você não está mentindo para mim. E isto aqui é totalmente real.

- Não faço este tipo de coisa. - Ele pegou sua mão e a beijou. - Acho que você também não.

- Não. Mas desde sábado que estou com esta imagem na minha cabeça. Os céus de outubro, árvores secas pra­teadas pela neve em uma noite gelada.

- Eu também - ele disse baixinho.

Lily não soube dizer quem tomou a iniciativa. Nem quando sua camisola desapareceu. Estavam enfim pele com pele. O contato que tanto ansiavam.

- Você é lindo - ela disse, passando a mão pelo ombro dele. Músculos perfeitos. Não era sedentário, mas também não era nenhum malhador inveterado. Perfeito. O peitoral era bem desenhado. Ela adorava os poucos pêlos no pei­to e o jeito como desciam pelos músculos bem definidos de seu abdome.

- Vou desenhar você em um _latte._

- Para quê? Para escandalizar nossos fregueses? - ela brincou.

Em resposta, ele pegou a mão dela, levou à boca e beijou a ponta de cada dedo. Ela suspirou fundo.

- Lily, agora você me fez ter idéias impróprias para menores.

Ela sorriu lenta e sensualmente.

- Você fez isso comigo quando me ensinou a preparar _latte._

- Como?

- Vai me dizer que não reparou? - Ela cruzou os braços. Gentilmente, ele desdobrou os braços dela e beijou ambos os mamilos.

- Reparei, sim- ele disse enquanto abarcava seus seios carinhosamente, friccionando os mamilos com os polegares. - Hummm. Foi nisso que você pensou enquanto lhe ensinei a fazer _latte?_

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

- Ah, f-foi sim.

- Interessante. - Ele mordiscou o ombro dela. - Lá estava eu, ensinando você a fazer café, e você pensando em fazer sexo comigo.

- Não estava, _não._

_- _Você acabou de reconhecer.

- Estava prestando atenção e anotei tudo. E devo lem­brá-lo de que fiz um _latte _perfeito no seu aniversário.

- Fez mesmo. - Ele roçou o nariz em um ponto sen­sível de sua orelha. - Mas mesmo assim estava pensando em ir para a cama comigo.

- Será que devo lembrar que foi você quem invadiu a cama, e nu em pêlo?

Ele escorregou a mão até o ventre dela.

- Não tenho culpa de ser sonâmbulo. Sempre volto para minha cama durante estes ataques, e tecnicamente esta é minha cama. - Ele passou a mão pela curva da cintura. - E devo dizer que você está tão nua quanto eu?

- E então, o que tem em mente?

- Ficar deitado aqui com você nos braços é bom. -Mordiscou o lóbulo dela. - Mas preferia que você olhas­se para mim. - James se afastou ligeiramente para dar mais espaço para ela se voltar em direção a ele. - Melhor assim - ele disse, esfregando levemente os lábios nos dela. O olhar dele estava cada vez mais quente.

- Você tem as curvas mais sensuais que já vi. Você me acende, Lily. Para valer. - Passou a mão na parte superior da coxa dela. - Sabe, eu não tenho o hábito de fazer isso. Nem me lembro da última vez que saí com alguém, que dirá o resto. Devo estar sem prática.

- Somos dois, então. - Ela sentiu o mesmo receio. - James, não quero decepcioná-lo.

- Mas não vai. - Ele a encarou. - Deixe mostrar por quê. - Sua mão cobriu a dela, quente e forte, e delicada­mente a conduziu até sua virilidade pulsante. Fez com que ela o segurasse por inteiro.

- Está sentindo o que você faz comigo?

Era óbvio que ele estava no mesmo estado que ela. Tão aceso que o mundo girava. Ela não estava vendo mais nada pela frente a não ser James o calor e rigidez de seu corpo, a sensação de sua pele roçando a dela, o fogo na­queles olhos castanhos e mortalmente sensuais, as curvinhas nos cantos de sua boca que pareciam pedir um beijo.

Um convite a que ela não podia resistir. Ela se aninhou junto a ele, capturou com os lábios o lábio inferior de James, mordiscou até ele arfar e abrir a boca, para então deixar que ela o beijasse profundamente. Deixar que ela coman­dasse tudo. Entre beijos, toques e carícias, logo estavam fervendo.

Lily o fizera perder a cabeça. Simples assim. O modo com que seus dedos percorreram a pele dele fez todos os seus nervos estremecerem. E o toque daquela boca em seu pescoço o levou à loucura.

Foi a vez dele explorar o corpo dela bem devagarzinho. Acariciando sua pele. Beijando. Cheirando. Beliscando.

Descobrindo os pontos sensíveis que a faziam gemer e arfar.

Quando sua boca estava chegando ao ventre, ela já estava com a respiração curta, arquejando de desejo.

Pois por melhor que aquilo fosse, não bastava. Ele tinha de estar dentro dela. Precisava desta intimidade máxima.

- Quero tanto você que dói - ele murmurou.

- Então faça amor comigo, James - ela murmurou tam­bém. - Estou ficando louca. Preciso de você. Dentro. De mim. - Seu corpo estremeceu. - Agora.

Ela não precisou repetir. Ele correu para pegar preser­vativos na mesinha de cabeceira, rezando para que esti­vessem lá. Felizmente estavam. Deu uma olhada rápida para ver se ainda estavam na validade.

Então Lily estava enfim recostada a um monte de travesseiros, os cabelos ruivos em desalinho e os lábios abertos, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes cálidos e convidativos, e ele estava ajoelhado entre suas coxas. Ele mergulhou a cabeça para beijar sua essência úmida e quente.

Era isso que eles queriam. Que os dois precisavam. Será que ele estava sonhando com isso durante o ata­que de sonambulismo? Seria por isso que ele tinha vindo parar na cama?

Não importava. A realidade era muito melhor que um sonho. Observar os olhos de Lily se arregalarem de pra­zer, sentir seus seios enrijecendo sob seu peito, escutar seus suspiros crescendo em intensidade.

Ele a ouviu dizer seu nome, e então ambos estavam caindo numa espiral infinita.

Passado o clímax, ele ficou deitado com ela nos braços, respirando o doce aroma de sua pele. Era a primeira vez que ele se sentia em paz desde o dia em que viu o pai caí­do no chão da cafeteria. O buraco negro se fora.

Será que ele tinha achado o que há tanto procurava?

E se fosse... Como ele conseguiria ficar com ela?

As perguntas giravam em sua mente, mas pouco a pouco ele foi caindo no sono. Mas a última coisa que sentiu antes de adormecer foi o calor do corpo de Lily. Completando-o.

_No próximo capitulo:_

"- Bom dia. - James deu um beijo na curva de seu pes­coço.

- Bom dia. - Sua voz saiu quebrada. Nervosa. (...)

- Acho que precisamos conversar, meu bem. Olhe para mim.

Ele tirou o braço da cintura dela; por um momento ela ficou parada, até que se virou para ele. "


	13. Chapter 13

Hey gente. (:

Como vão vocês?! Espero que bem. O ultimo capitulo foi arrasados ãn?! Hsauhsua; fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado e obrigada pelos comentários.

Bem, hoje eu tive um ataque e estou atualizando aqui, postando o epilogo da 'Atração Ardente' e começando uma nova adaptação maravilhosa. Serio, amo aquela história. *--*

Bem, agora eu estou entrando de férias e espero atualizar com mais freqüência. Esse semestre na verdade eu não tive foi muito tempo. Minha escola ficou numa posição maravilhosa no ENEM do ano passado então acho que eles empolgaram e resolveram pegar pesado com a gente. Aff.

Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários e eu espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo. :D

Um beijo.

Luisa. (:

**Grace Black** – Juro que quando eu li no primeiro comentário 'boa viajem' eu pensei que eu tivesse falado que ia viajar sem querer. Husauhsa. Os dois ficam muito fofos juntos ne?! *-*; Obg pelos comentário. ;)

**-Lanaaa**– Oh, nem me fale da Atração Ardente; Deus que vergonha. Faz um tempão que eu prometi o epilogo ne?! Mais hoje você pode conferir que vai está lá. :D e concordo com você, eles estavam indo devagar demais. (666) sasuhsuhsa; beijo.

**Lalah-Chan** – Que bom que você gostou. :D e o James é perfeito mesmo. Não tem nem o que dizer. :P uhsauhsauh Obrigada pelo comentário. ;)

**Tatars **– essas historias são curtinhas não é?! Essa daqui por exemplo tem só dezoito capítulos. Por mim poderia ter uns cem que eu não me importaria. :P husauhas; um beijo.

**Raquel Cullen** – O ataque de sonambulismo foi o melhor não é verdade?! Ri horrores quando li o livro. E ele todo envergonhadinho contando o livro? Oooun, *-*. Obg pelo comentário. (:

**Serena Sy. Potter** – Leitora nova! *-* Bem vinda baby. Que bom que você está gostando. E eles são perfeitos juntos não é?! Só falta eles descobrirem isso. :P Obg pelo comentário, beijo.

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou com James abraçado a ela.

Músculos que ela nem lembrava que existiam se mani­festaram. E ela sorriu ao recordar a noite anterior. O que o beijo de James prometera naquela noite de sábado havia sido cumprido com louvor.

Mas então seu sorriso se desfez. Havia amanhecido. E agora? Durante a noite não houvera promessas. Tudo acontecera no calor do momento. E agora...

- Bom dia. - James deu um beijo na curva de seu pes­coço.

- Bom dia. - Sua voz saiu quebrada. Nervosa. Deus, que esquisito. O que ela diria agora?

Claro que ele sentiu a tensão no corpo de Lily, pois encostou o rosto ao dela.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, meu bem. Olhe para mim.

Ele tirou o braço da cintura dela; por um momento ela ficou parada, até que se virou para ele.

- Então. Quanto à noite passada.

Será que ele agora iria dizer que tudo não passou de um engano e que ela teria de encontrar outro lugar para ficar até seu apartamento tornar-se habitável novamente?

Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

- Aquilo não era para ter acontecido. - Ele sorriu. - Mas estou feliz porque aconteceu. – O verde de seus olhos mais estava mais realçado. - Muito feliz. – ele disse sincero.

Então ele _não _se arrependia.

- Mas quero saber aonde isto vai nos levar. Agora a questão é entre nós dois, nada a ver com minha família, nem com trabalho. Aconteça o que acontecer, nada muda no trabalho. Você ainda é meu braço direito. - Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente. - Apesar de que neste exato instante...

Ela passou o dedo de leve da clavícula ao tórax de James.

- Neste instante, o quê?

Ele pegou a mão dela e levou à boca.

- Sua danada. - Ele beijou a palma da mão dela. - Na verdade, você tem razão, não deve ser boa idéia. - Ele sorriu. - Porque vou me atrasar para o trabalho. Preciso tomar banho e fazer a barba.

Ela passou os dedos pela barba por fazer.

- Parece um pirata.

- Ah, quer dizer que eu tenho que raptar você, então? - Olhou-a de cima a baixo. - Eu bem que _podia _levá-la para o chuveiro...

- Aí é que você se atrasaria mesmo.

- Quer saber de algo terrível? - Seus olhos se enruga­ram nos cantos. - Não estou nem aí.

Ela riu.

- Tsc, tsc, James Potter. Se não tomar cuidado, vai acabar arruinando sua reputação de _workaholic_.

- Posso imaginar algumas pessoas que lhe dariam um beijo por isto. Aliás, posso ser o representante de todas estas pessoas - ele disse, olhando para a boca de Lily.

- Ainda quer me beijar?

- Quero muito mais que isso, Lilian _mia. _Mas tenho uma empresa para tocar, e você tem que ver como estão as coisas em seu apartamento.

Ele deslizou os lábios nos dela, e logo estavam tro­cando outro beijo quente.

- Vamos guardar isto - ele disse, ao terminar o beijo, olhando dentro dos olhos dela - para esta noite.

Ele bem que tentou sair da cama e fazer o que disse, mas logo mudou de idéia. Antes que se desse conta, voltou para a cama, pegou-a no colo e a levou para o banheiro.

- Você vai se atrasar - ela disse, rindo.

- Não quero saber. Quero você. Molhada e nua. E abraçada a mim.

Quando ele falou daquele jeito, o coração dela bateu mais forte.

- É o que eu quero também.

- Ótimo. - Ele abriu o chuveiro e a trouxe para debai­xo da água, junto a ele.

Só de pensar no que vinha pela frente, os mamilos dela enrijeceram. Ela parou de pensar e se deixou molhar.

Gotículas se espalhavam pelo corpo daquele homem sensual. Ela não resistia a tocá-lo, então espalhou gel de banho pelo corpo dele, descendo pelas costelas.

- Você está brincando com fogo - ele avisou.

- Na verdade, estou brincando com água - ela disse, e passou a esfregar o abdome. Reparou que as pupilas dele se dilataram à medida que ela foi descendo, traçando uma linha até milímetros da manifestação ereta de seu desejo. Chegou pertinho, sem tocar. Ela queria realmen­te enlouquecê-lo.

- Lilian - ele murmurou com voz rascante -, se você continuar a me provocar assim...

- Você vai fazer o quê?

- Sim - ele gemeu. - Ah, sim.

Então ele disse o nome dela. Foi a última palavra coerente que ele pronunciou, em uma voz tão grave e tão fora de controle que ela ficou mais acesa ainda.

E então foi a vez de ela grunhir o nome dele.

James chegou atrasado. Ele e Lily saíram para almoçar, e depois que ele voltou ao trabalho ela teve a idéia de fazer algo que a distraísse. Após andar por New Gardens para relaxar, passou no supermercado antes de voltar para o apartamento de James, mandou um torpedo pelo celular dizendo que ia fazer o jantar.

- Acho que vou ter que trocar você de cargo - James disse ao chegar, às sete e vinte e cinco. - Você vai ser minha assistente pessoal em vez de gerente administrativa.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Que precipitação. Você nem provou da comida ainda.

- O cheiro está fabuloso, então com certeza está ótimo. - Ele parou atrás dela, passou o braço em sua cintura e a trouxe para si. - Ótimo, como você.

- Comporte-se - ela disse, rindo.

- Ah, sim, isso me lembra de que isto aqui é para você - ele entregou a ela o buquê de margaridas africanas cor-de-rosa que tinha em mãos.

Ele comprara flores para ela. De novo. Muito inespe­rado. Ela sentiu as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

- Obrigada. São lindas.

- Mereço um beijo?

Ela sorriu.

- Depois que comer. Vou colocá-las na água.

- Bem, temos um problema.

- O quê?

- Não tenho vaso. - Ele correu até a cozinha e pegou dois canecos de cerveja. - Assim eu aprendo a pensar antes de fazer gestos românticos.

Ela encheu as canecas de água e pôs as flores nelas, e então deu-lhe um rápido beijo.

- Obrigada, James. O vaso não importa. Eu...

- Ei. Eu trouxe as flores para fazer você sorrir, não cho­rar. - E enxugou delicadamente a lágrima com o dedo.

- Sou uma boba.

- Não. Seu apartamento está arrasado e você está se esforçando para ser forte. - Ele a abraçou. - Vai tudo dar certo. Prometo.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Sente-se, vou servir o jantar.

Já conseguira controlar as lágrimas ao trazer à mesa a salada e o macarrão com frango ao molho _arrabbiata._

_- _Não sei se foi muita ousadia minha fazer macarrão para um italiano - ela disse ao pôr o prato em frente a ele.

Ele riu.

- Não dá para arruinar uma massa.

- Dá, sim. É só cozinhar demais até virar uma pasta, ou não escorrer direito.

Ele deu uma garfada.

- Está perfeitamente _al dente, _e o molho _arrabbiata _está de matar de bom.

- Não está apimentado demais?

- Que nada. Está perfeito. E o vinho também é bom. Barolo, não é?

- Imagino sua cara se eu lhe servisse vinho francês - ela disse. Ele riu.

- Meu vinho favorito é francês. Margaux. Aliás, falan­do em vinho, vamos a uma degustação? Costumo ir com papai, mas ele pediu para chamar você também. Acho que ele quer lhe ensinar o mesmo que me ensinou. - Ele sorriu. - Desculpe. Minha família realmente é bem impositiva.

- Não, eu vou adorar. - Ficava comovida como eles a tratavam como parte da família. Sua mãe e irmã ficavam lhe mandando torpedos pelo celular, convidando para ver filmes bem "mulherzinha" com bastante pipoca e se ofe­recendo para sair com ela comprar móveis novos. Nonna lhe mandava abraços.

Elas a faziam se sentir uma delas.

Mais ainda do que sua família de verdade. Aqui ela se encaixava.

Depois do jantar, lavaram a louça. E ela se sentiu tão em casa. Estava até gostando daquela rotina doméstica.

Coisa que James com certeza não queria.

Mas ela precisava tomar cuidado. James não estava oferecendo nada para sempre e ela sabia disso. Era "por enquanto", e estava bom assim. Se ela se deixasse envol­ver demais por James e sua adorável e calorosa família, acabaria se machucando no final.

Precisa manter uma distância entre eles, por menor que fosse.

- Você ficou quieta de repente. Em que está pensando? - James perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Nada de importante. -Nada que ele quisesse reconhe­cer. - Será que você tocaria violão para mim de novo?

Ele se recostou à escrivaninha e a encarou.

- Você, minha mãe e minha avó estão conspirando para que eu faça faculdade?

- Não. É que eu gosto quando você toca. - Ela sorriu. - Contanto que seja algo bonito, nada desse negócio de harmônicos tonais.

Ele riu e foi pegar um de seus violões no quarto extra de seu apartamento, e ao voltar sentou no braço de uma poltrona e tocou uma peça de Mozart. Ela o observou aten­tamente. Como era bonito o movimento das mãos dele. A paixão em seu rosto à medida que era tomado pela música; uma expressão que parecia a de quando ele fazia amor.

Então ele levantou os olhos, sorriu para ela lenta e do­cemente, e tocou uma melodia que ela conhecia, uma canção chamada "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You".

Será que ele estava tentando lhe dizer algo?

Seu coração quase parou. Não, claro que não. E ela precisava entender que não podia se apaixonar por ele. Apesar de que a canção cabia perfeitamente na situação.

- Então agora você está virando o Elvis? - ela disse casualmente.

Ele sorriu.

- Difícil. E, para seu governo, dois dentre os três compositores desta canção são italianos.

- É?

- É. - Ele tocou de novo, mas desta vez, ao invés de tocar a melodia no violão, tocou apenas os acordes e cantou para ela.

Santo Deus, a voz dele era linda. Ela ficou toda derre­tida.

- As melodias mais simples são as melhores - ele disse ao terminar, e guardou o violão em sua _case. - _Pron­to. Cantei para você.

- Cantou em troca do jantar.

Ele levantou o dedo indicador.

- Ah, mas todo bom músico quer pagamento, além do jantar. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Um beijo resolve o caso.

- Um beijo. - Ela se levantou, foi até ele e esfregou seus lábios nos dele.

- Chama isso de beijo? - James a trouxe de volta ao sofá e sorriu maliciosamente. - Vou ensinar como se faz...

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_Agora ela sabia que não poderia trabalhar com ele depois disto. Não na condição de sua "ex"._

_(...)_

_- Lily? - James olhou para as malas perto dela. - O que está fazendo?_

_- Levando minhas coisas de volta para casa – Lily disse._

_(...)_

_- Obrigada por tudo, James. _

_A porta se fechou._

_O táxi partiu."_


	14. Chapter 14

Oiii ! (:

Como estão vocês?! De férias?! Ai, acho que eu desejei tanto essas férias que ainda não caiu a ficha que eu não preciso estudar. :P

Pra variar eu estou aqui rapidinho, só pra postar. (:

Aah, e agradecer, é claro, os comentários de vocês. Já disse que eu amo eles ?!

E não se preocupem, tudo vai dar certo no final, e Lily e James vão ficar juntos. :X

Espero que vocês gostem. :DD

Um beijo, Luisa.

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE**

As duas semanas seguintes foram as mais felizes da vida de Lily. Passava os dias em um trabalho que adorava, e as noites nos braços de James. Ele a fez descobrir zonas erógenas que nem sabia que existiam em seu corpo. O jeito que ela reagia ao toque dele dava até medo, pois ela jamais sentira nada tão forte assim antes.

E numa determinada manhã James a surpreendeu.

- Vai se atrasar para o trabalho - ela disse.

- Não. - Ele sorriu. - Hoje não.

- Vai chegar mais tarde?

- Tirei o dia de folga.

- Conta outra.

- Sério.

- Está doente?

- Tenho outros planos.

Ela tentou disfarçar a decepção por obviamente não estar incluída nestes planos. Claro que ele precisava dela no escritório. Era seu trabalho cuidar da cafeteria quando ele não estava por lá.

Ele também não sugeriu de almoçarem juntos, então ela deixou para lá e foi trabalhar, e ficou até mais tarde para ajudar Sally a fechar a loja de Charlotte Street.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento dele, Lily descobriu quais eram os seus planos misteriosos. Havia um aroma delicioso no ar, o que explicava a pequena mesa no can­to da sala, forrada com uma toalha de mesa branca em estilo damasceno e com pétalas de rosa espalhadas.

James veio abraçá-la por trás.

- Teve um bom dia?

- Sim, foi tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Ela fez men­ção à mesa. - Você teve um trabalhão.

- Bem, você tem cozinhado desde que chegou, achei que era hora de retribuir. - Ele esfregou o nariz no pescoço dela. - Sente-se no sofá. Vou trazer uma taça de vinho.

Um _Pinot Grigio _perfeito. Então ele pegou o violão e tocou para ela uma bela canção italiana em estilo _divertimenti _que ele sabia que ela gostava.

- Sinto-me totalmente mimada - ela disse, sorrindo. E a comida estava melhor ainda. _Scamorza _grelhado sobre espinafre com alho e polenta, e um fantástico _cheesecake _de chocolate branco de sobremesa.

- Está de matar - disse Lily.

- Eu queria uma recompensa mais, hummm, _interes­sante._

_- _É mesmo?

- Hã-hã. Comida de amor. Toquei para você, lhe dei comida, vamos deixar a louça para lá e você vai esperar pelo café. - Ele a puxou para ficar de pé e a levou para o quarto.

Lily ficou impressionada ao ver as pétalas de rosa na cama.

- Eu disse que tinha planos - James disse, e escorregou os dedos para dentro do top de Lily, traçando pequenos círculos em sua pele.

Ele a despiu bem devagar. Acariciando cada centíme­tro de pele nua. Beijando. Lambendo. E quando ele final­mente a deitou na cama coberta de pétalas, Lily estava trêmula.

- Agora. Por favor, agora - ela murmurou. Implorou.

Precisava dele dentro dela. James balançou a cabeça.

- Esta noite vamos fazer devagar.

Tão devagar que ela achou que fosse enlouquecer. Volta e meia James a levava à beira do clímax, e então pa­rava por tempo suficiente para mantê-la no limiar. Seu corpo ficou inteiramente sensível, ciente dos mínimos movimentos.

Quando ele finalmente a penetrou - ainda mantendo o ritmo lento e calculado - ela chegou ao clímax instan­taneamente.

- Ainda não terminei - ele murmurou em sua orelha. - E você também não.

Ela não acreditou nele. Mas quando já estava passan­do a primeira onda de prazer e ele começou a mexer de novo. Aumentando o prazer dela ainda mais.

- Isto... - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu não consigo... Nunca tive um orgasmo seguido de outro. Não é possív...

Ele roçou levemente os lábios nos dela.

- _Tesoro, _quero chegar à terceira vez.

O olhar de Lily, uma mistura de perplexidade e enorme prazer, deixou James terrivelmente excitado. Ele achou que as coisas dariam certo entre eles na cama, mas aquilo já era outra coisa. Ele adorava o jeito como ela reagia a ele. A sintonia que havia entre seus corpos. O aroma que ela emanava com sua excitação, uma mistura de rosa e almíscar. O som de seus gemidinhos de prazer. E quando ele chegou ao clímax sentiu a resposta do corpo de Lily. Cada batida do coração dela se encaixa ao dele. Seus corações em uníssono.

Ele não estava pronto para dizer aquelas palavras.

Mas ele torcia profundamente para que o corpo dela entendesse o que o dele estava dizendo.

E torcia para que ela correspondesse.

- Gostaria de falar com Lilian Evans, por favor? - dis­se a voz jovial ao telefone quando James atendeu.

- Desculpe, ela não está no momento. - Jude a convi­dara para almoçar. Razão pela qual James foi deixado com um panini, um brownie de chocolate e se sentindo decep­cionado. Esquisito como ele acabou se acostumando a fazer uma pausa de verdade. A passear com Lily pelo Regent's Park na hora do almoço e apreciar a luz do dia na qual deixara de reparar fazia anos; ficar sentado na beira do lago olhando para os cisnes e os esquilos, abra­çado com sua garota. Perfeito. - Em que posso ajudar? - ele perguntou.

- Aqui é da London Lets. Pode dizer a ela que o apar­tamento está pronto? Os consertos foram feitos, tudo foi testado, foi posto um carpete novo e ela pode voltar a hora que quiser.

Já? Ele tentou manter a neutralidade da voz.

- Claro. Vou dizer a ela. Obrigado por ligar.

Mas quando pôs o fone no gancho, James ficou parado por um tempo, encostado à escrivaninha e apoiando o queixo na mão, olhando para o nada.

Lily já podia voltar para casa.

Sair de seu apartamento.

Ele na verdade não _tinha _de lhe dar o recado. Podia "esquecer". Mas ela acabaria descobrindo, porque acaba­riam ligando da agência novamente para saber quando ela pretendia voltar para o apartamento.

Parte dele queria dar o recado - e em seguida, pedir a ela que não fosse embora. Que ficasse com ele, que vies­se morar de verdade com ele.

Seu lado mais sensato achou que a idéia era péssima. Para começar, ele não sabia se ela aceitaria: Lily já havia deixado claro que gostava de ter seu próprio espaço e ocupava tão pouco espaço em seu apartamento que mal se notava sua presença. Até no banheiro ela deixava suas coisas bem separadas das dele, prontas para serem retira­das em três segundos.

Mas mesmo que ela aceitasse... ainda assim ele não estava bem certo. Será que ele estava apenas cedendo ao que sua família esperava dele, ou seja, se casar? Ou ele queria Lily de verdade? E, à parte isto tudo, será que ele servia para ela? Será que acabaria decepcionando-a do jeito que já decepcionara sua família anos atrás?

Ele não sabia responder. Precisava de tempo para pensar.

Ou seja, precisava deixá-la voltar para casa. E não se diz que, quando queremos que alguém fique, temos que dar liberdade para esse alguém partir? Santo Deus, ele torcia para que ela decidisse ficar.

Quando Lily voltou do almoço com Jude, toda sorrisos e risadas, ele não teve coragem de dar o recado imedia­tamente. Levou uma hora para conseguir. Então, manten­do o tom casual da voz, ele disse.

- Esqueci de lhe dizer, desculpe. Ligaram da agência para dizer que seu apartamento está pronto.

- Certo. - A expressão dela se neutralizou imediata­mente. Ou seja, ele não teve idéia do que se passou na cabeça dela. Não conseguiu pescar nem um sinal sequer.

- Pensei se você não precisa de ajuda. Talvez para pintar o apartamento da sua cor preferida antes de você voltar. - Em outras palavras, para ficar mais um pouco com ele.

- Eu... obrigada. Seria ótimo.

Ele não teve certeza se o sorriso dela foi acompanha­do por seus olhos, pois ela logo se virou.

- Tenho que comprar um sofá-cama novo, de qualquer jeito. E uma estante. E cortinas. - Ela deu de ombros. - Apesar de que a cor da cortina dependerá da cor do car­pete que eles puseram. Espero que seja um tom neutro.

- Por que não tira o resto da tarde para resolver isto? - ele sugeriu. -Você já ficou depois do expediente várias vezes, pode descontar agora. E vai ser melhor resolver isto durante o dia do que à noite.

- Sim, tem razão - ela concordou. - Obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

- Até mais tarde.

- Claro.

Mas ele reparou que desta vez não ganhou beijo de despedida.

Ele realmente esperava que isto não fosse mau sinal. Mas estava com uma sensação nefasta de que tudo à sua volta estava se desmantelando.

_O que você esperava!_ Lily se perguntou assim que entrou no trem do metrô. _Que ele lhe pedisse para ficar, para se mudar de vez para o apartamento dele? _Como ela podia ser tão idiota? Em primeiro lugar, havia tudo começado como uma farsa para fazer a felicidade da família dele.

Em segundo, o que aconteceu entre eles depois que seu apartamento fora inundado foi entusiasmo de momen­to - bem, a não ser por aquela noite fantástica na qual ele cozinhou para ela e eles fizeram amor em uma cama salpicada de pétalas de rosa e se sentiram com as almas conectadas. E o fato de James estar disposto a deixá-la partir mostrava claramente que ele não se dispunha a ter uma relação de verdade com ela.

Talvez ele _jamais _estivesse disposto. O problema não era com ela. Sendo racional, sabia que James não estaria disposto a se prender a ninguém tão cedo, pois nada seria capaz de conter sua inquietude. Mas, mesmo assim, doía. E ela estava bem ciente que assim que voltasse para seu apartamento e Isabella, ainda esta semana, voltasse para Milão, eles estariam voltando à normalidade.

Terminariam o "relacionamento" sem alardes.

Agora ela sabia que não poderia trabalhar com ele depois disto. Não na condição de sua "ex". Ter que lidar com a decepção da família dele e a compaixão dos cole­gas seria demais. E só de pensar em estar por perto para presenciar James se apaixonando por outra...

Ela não tinha escolha.

Como ela conseguiria suportar o jantar de despedida de Isabella, isso ela não sabia. Mas agiria como se sua vida dependesse disso. De forma alguma deixaria que James percebesse como estava sentida.

Ao sair do metrô ela ligou para a agência. Sim, o se­guro ia cobrir tudo, já haviam dado entrada com as for­malidades e o dinheiro deveria ser liberado para ela na próxima semana.

Ou seja, ela já podia comprar móveis novos. Usando o cartão de crédito. Pois quando a conta chegasse o segu­ro já teria feito o depósito. E mesmo que demorasse não haveria problema, pois ela ainda tinha o dinheiro do se­guro desemprego.

Ela se organizou direitinho. Muito bem mesmo. E manter-se ocupada era a melhor forma de não pensar em como sua vida se desintegrara. Apesar disso, quando chegou ao apartamento, Lily estava totalmente deprimi­da. Ela destrancou a porta e deu uma olhada.

Sua casa.

Mas não parecia sua casa. Não era mais seu espaço. Era apenas um apartamento bem pequenino. As paredes eram cor de magnólia. Perfeitamente habitável. O carpete era bege. Também aceitável. E o tom neutro indicava que não importava a cor que escolheria para seus móveis.

Ela na verdade não queria saber da cor dos móveis. Contanto que a entrega não demorasse. E havia um jeito de fazer com que isso acontecesse. Ela foi a uma daque­las grandes lojas nas quais se recebe o móvel escolhido em poucas horas ao invés de esperar de seis a oito sema­nas pela entrega. Comprou cortinas e almofadas, escolheu um sofá-cama e uma estante e conseguiu combinar a entrega para a manhã seguinte.

Uma noite dormindo no chão não lhe faria mal, não é?

Ela voltou para o apartamento de James e arrumou suas coisas. Chamou um táxi. E estava escrevendo um bilhete para ele quando a porta da frente se abriu.

- Lily? - James olhou para as malas perto dela. - O que está fazendo?

- Levando minhas coisas de volta para casa – Lily disse.

_Já? Mas..._

- Espere, não precisa terminar de comprar os móveis?

- Já comprei.

Este era o problema quando se é tão eficiente quanto Lily. Ser capaz de resolver as coisas na velocidade da luz. Qualquer pessoa teria de esperar no mínimo seis semanas pela entrega dos móveis. Mas ela, não.

- E a pintura? Eu ia lhe ajudar a pintar as paredes. - Le­varia ao menos um dia para fazer isso, e eles precisariam de mais um dia para a tinta secar e perder o cheiro. Isso lhes daria dois dias, e com sorte ele conseguiria dar um jeito de convencê-la a ficar.

- A pintura não é problema. Posso viver com as pare­des cor de magnólia.

Então ele não conseguiria sequer os dois dias nos quais estava apostando suas fichas? Que droga. Ele olhou para as malas, consternado.

- Você vai agora? Neste minuto? Ia sair sem se des­pedir de mim?

- Foi muito gentil da sua parte me deixar ficar aqui enquanto meu apartamento estava inabitável. Mas agora está tudo bem. Não é justo incomodar mais.

Ela não incomodou nada. Longe disso. Ela transfor­mou seu apartamento em um lar.

- Lily...

Mas o que ele ia dizer foi cortado por uma buzina vindo lá de fora.

Ele não queria que ela fosse embora.

Mas estava na cara que ela estava ansiosa para partir, do contrário não teria feito as malas tão rápido.

Ela estava indo embora.

Agora a relação deles voltaria a ser puramente de aparências. Só para não magoar certas pessoas.

Ele não pensou que pudesse acabar ele próprio mago­ado.

E ele não sabia se conseguiria agüentar isto. Ficar fingindo para sua família que estava tudo bem, quando estava tudo muito longe de estar bem. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Escute, quer que eu dê alguma desculpa para você não ir ao jantar de Nonna na quinta-feira?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não, eu vou. Quero me despedir.

O táxi buzinou de novo como quem diz _tenho outros passageiros para pegar, será que dá para vir logo e parar de enrolar?_

- Melhor que eu vá logo - ela disse, pegando as malas. - Desculpe por avisar em cima da hora, mas amanhã terei de faltar no turno da manhã, pois estarei esperando algumas entregas. Mas trabalharei até mais tarde para compensar.

- Tudo bem. - Estava perplexo demais para discutir.

- Obrigada por tudo, James. - Ela pegou suas malas. - Vejo você depois.

- Deixe que eu levo. - Ele não queria que ela fosse, mas não ia ficar parado enquanto ela pegava peso. A mão dele tocou a dela quando ele pegou as malas, e este con­tato lhe causou um aperto no coração.

Isto não podia estar acontecendo.

Não _devia _estar acontecendo.

Quando ela se despedisse estaria tudo acabado. Ele a estava conduzindo ao táxi que a levaria de volta a seu apartamento e ao inferno.

Mas ela deu o mais brilhante dos sorrisos, como se estivesse satisfeita de voltar para seu próprio espaço.

- Obrigada por tudo, James.

A porta se fechou.

O táxi partiu.

James subiu as escadas até seu apartamento. E apesar de não haver muita coisa para sentir falta, pois Lily era tão organizada que ocupava pouco espaço, mesmo assim o lugar parecia vazio. Chegava a fazer eco.

O coração de tudo se fora. Com Lily.

Ele não conseguiu fazer mais nada direito aquela noite. Apesar de ter encarado o preparo do jantar, cozinhar só para si não tinha a menor graça. Faltava harmonia. Até que no final ele parou de remexer a comida no prato e a jogou fora. Música também não lhe ajudou a melhorar, pois o fazia pensar nas vezes em que tocara para Lily, lembrar-se da luz nos olhos dela. E não havia nada pra ver na televisão.

Não conseguiu ir para a cama. Ela estava grande de­mais, espaçosa demais, vazia demais sem Lily em seus braços. Então ele se sentou no sofá, passando de um canal para outro na televisão, sem parar em nenhum, apenas desejando. Desejando que não tivesse sido tão idiota a ponto de deixá-la partir.

Não era um lar. Nem um apartamento sequer. Após di­vidir o espaço com James, seu apartamento parecia mais um armário de vassouras. Nem mesmo parecia _seu _armário de vassouras, tampouco. Lily não havia reposto os livros destruídos, e apesar de ter conseguido salvar as fotogra­fias, não havia onde colocá-las. Portanto, não as tirou das caixas, e o lugar acabou ficando tão impessoal quanto um quarto de hotel.

A parte interna do guarda-roupa já havia secado, então ela foi pendurando suas roupas mecanicamente nos cabides. Teve de conter seus sentimentos ao desembrulhar o vestido de festa - o vestido que estava usando quando James a beijou de verdade pela primeira vez, quando ele cantou para ela. O vestido que ela achava estar arruinado, mas que foi salvo pelo amigo de Angela. Com certeza ele tinha de ir para uma loja de caridade. Ela não agüentaria as memórias que trazia.

E chega de pensar que eles viveram algo de especial. Ele mal estava se agüentando de vontade de ter seu espa­ço de volta. Ele até se ofereceu para pintar as paredes dela de tão ansioso que estava por sua partida.

Ela respirou fundo. Seu mundo já havia caído antes. Mas desta vez seria bem mais difícil reconstruir a vida.

Mas ela conseguiria. Chegaria lá. E nunca, jamais deixaria seu coração se perder por mais ninguém.

Nem mudar a temperatura do chuveiro para quase gelado conseguiu despertar James de verdade na manhã seguinte. Dormira tão mal que se sentia como se estivesse de res­saca, como se tivesse bebido muito vinho barato. O paracetamol que tomara ajudou a aplacar a dor de cabeça, mas ele se sentia imprestável.

Hoje ele iria falar com Lily. Dizer o que sentia. Abrir seu coração e pedir para ela voltar a morar com ele.

Quando entrou no escritório às nove em ponto toda animada e luminosa, Lily pareceu estar perfeitamente bem.

- Bom dia.

E James não conseguiu soltar as palavras que tinha na garganta. Estava na cara que ela estava muito bem com a situação. Feliz de voltar a ter seu próprio espaço. Se ele a chamasse para voltar, com certeza a resposta seria não.

- Bom dia - ele murmurou.

Se ela reparou que ele estava com um aspecto horrível, não disse nada. Simplesmente tratou de fazer o que tinha que fazer, normalmente.

E o mundo de James ficou mais sombrio.

Como diabos ele podia ficar com ela no escritório? Não conseguiria trabalhar assim. Só pensava em tomá-la nos braços novamente. Enquanto isso, ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, como se seu relacio­namento fosse meramente profissional.

Ele não agüentava isso.

- Tenho que ir a Docklands - ele disse, e foi embora antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Como implorar, por exemplo.

**No próximo capitulo:**

"_- Céus, dê-me forças. Quer dizer que você é teimoso demais para lutar por ela?_

_Angela pegou o telefone e deu a ele._

_- Acredite, orgulho de macho é inútil. Só traz solidão. Ligue para ela. Diga a ela que quer conversar. E quando a encontrar, diga o que sente. Seja honesto com ela. "_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people. (:

Como vocês estão?! Nossa, eu fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de comentários desse capitulo. *-*

Vocês sabem mesmo como me fazer feliz ne?!

Não se preocupem.. eles logo se ajeitam. (:

Finalmente a festa de despedida da nonna. Aah, eu vou sentir falta dela. :P uhsausahusah

Espero que gostem desse capitulo. :D

Um beijo, Luisa.

**Jaque Weasley****:** Lily idiota e James burro [2]; melhor descrição pra eles até agora. uhsahusa, Obg pelo comentário. (:

**Grace Black****:** Os desencontros é o que deixa a gente com mais raiva ne, ainda mais em terceira pessoa que você sabe o que os dois estão pensando. Aff. Mais já já eles se ajeitam. (: Obg pelo comentário. Beijo. :D

**Lua Evangeline****:** husauhshusa, ri muito com o seu comentário. "eles são tão idiotas e fofinhos" – concordo totalmente com você. ;) e que bom que você gostou do capitulo baby. Eu particularmente prefiro o romance do que o drama, me da agonia.. :P Obg por comentar, um beijo.

**Aline Cullen****:** Obg pelo seu comentário. Espero que goste. :D

**Debora Souza****:** muitos desentendimentos acabam com o meu pobre coração romântico. :P uahsuhsausa, eu nem demorei pra atualizar ne?! :DD espero que você goste desse capitulo. ^^ e concordo com você, como alguém em sã consciência pode fugir de um James ?! :O

**-Lanaaa****:** hsuauhsahusa, dê uns bons cascudos neles, eu prometo te ajudar. Bando de bobos ne?! Obg por comentar, viu. Um beijo.

**Tiif Prongs****:** eles são muito fofos juntos ne?! Não agüento vê-los separados.. Obg por comentar, baby :D Espero que você goste. ^^

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****:** Não tem problema se a review fico pobre. ((: eu fiquei feliz que você gostou. :D um beijo baby.

**Mari lP.**: fala serio, qualquer capitulo fica perfeito quando o James aparece ne?! Ele ilumina a minha vida. Suhauhasuhsa; dá muita raiva esse monte de desencontros ne. ¬¬ mais já já eles se ajeitam pra nossa alegria. :D obg pelo comentário. (:

Patrícia: que bom que você gostou. :D mais eu tenho que ser sincera, não fui eu que escrevi. :P (quem dera) é um livro, eu só to adaptando ele. Aiin, mais eu escrevo uma fics. Só que morro de vergonha de postar.. :P Obg pelo comentário. (: um beijo.

**Loo Lupin****:** Leitora nova *---* seja bem vinda. :D obg pelo seu comentário, flor. :D

**Maluh Weasley Hale****:** meu Deus. [2] uhsusauh; obg por comentar. :D

**Lika Slytherin****:** ain, foi muito fofo o que o James fez ne?! Gamei total. :O uhuhhusaas, obg pelo seu comentário. ;) espero que você goste desse capitulo. :D

**Raquel Cullen****:** fala serio, tem como não se apaixonar por ele ?! *--* ele é perfeito demais. Pena que tenha tantos mal entendidos ne! Obg por comentar baby. :D um beijo.

**Rose Anne Samartinne****:** aaah, eles deviam se agarrar ne? Usauasuhua (666) que palhaçada essa dela voltar pro apartamento dela. Aff. Ninguém merece esses dois. :P obg pel seu comentaroi. :D um beijo.

**'Mayh Weasley****:** aaah, que fofa voce. :D eu já te adicionei lá ta. que bom que você ta gostando da fic. *--* obg por comentar, baby. C: espero que você goste desse capitulo. Um beijo.

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Ir à festa de despedida de Isabella no restaurante de Netti foi a coisa mais difícil da vida de Lily. Entrar, cumprimentar os Potter e conversar com eles como se não houvesse nada errado, quando na verdade ela e James mal se falaram a semana inteira e as coisas estavam mui­to estranhas entre eles.

Ela viu que a situação para ele era tão difícil quanto para ela, pois ele a andava evitando. Sempre tinha uma desculpa para sair do escritório.

E agora tinham de ficar fingindo, por causa da Nonna, que estava tudo muito bem.

Ela estava contente de ter caprichado na produção: lingerie poderosa para se sentir especial, saltos altos para se sentir mais segura e maquiagem completa, inclusive para esconder as olheiras. Esta noite ela iria sorrir e sorrir e sorrir. Para esconder seu coração partido.

Enquanto isso, James se perguntava como ela era capaz de agir assim. Como podia ficar rindo e conversando na maior naturalidade com todos?

Aquilo estava sendo um verdadeiro tormento para ele.

Mas ficou pior quando Isabella o chamou para con­versar.

_Droga, droga, droga._

Ele achou que Lily ficou nitidamente desconfortável quando ele a fez sentar em seu colo, já que só havia um lugar vago perto da Nonna. Ele tinha de agir assim, pois sua família já estava acostumada. Tão acostumada que Isabella exigiu que ele levasse Lily para visitá-la em Milão o quanto antes.

- Sim, Nonna, vamos dar um jeito de visitá-la - ele aquiesceu.

Mas Lily sabia que o aparente desconforto nada mais era que tensão devido ao tremendo esforço de autocontrole.

Enfim, a festa terminou. E Lily não pôde deixar de dar um abraço forte em cada um deles. Sabia que não iria mais vê-los. Não estava dando _ciao, _e sim _arriverderci, _ou seja, adeus.

Ela adoraria ter uma família para chamar de sua. Uma família na qual se encaixasse.

Quanto a James, sequer ousava pensar no que sentia por ele.

Voltou para casa de táxi, para não ter de forçar James a levá-la para casa.

Naquela noite ela dormiu muito mal.

Pela manhã já estava decidida.

Aquilo não podia continuar, só havia uma solução. Podia doer para diabo, mas tinha de ser assim.

Para seu alívio, James estava no escritório quando ela chegou.

Ela fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela.

- James.

Ele se virou na cadeira.

- Sim?

-Desculpe. Não posso fazer isso - ela disse. Sua garganta estava seca como se estivesse cheia de areia. Ela _não _ia cair no choro. Faria tudo com dignidade. - Sei que combinamos aviso prévio de uma semana, mas não dá. Pode me descontar uma semana por causa disso.

Ela estava indo embora? Para valer?

James ficou olhando para ela com tamanho estupor que não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Desculpe decepcioná-lo. Espero que a franquia dê certo. Bem... _ciao._

E pronto.

Ela saiu, fechou a porta e foi embora.

Aquilo doeu. E Lily teve que sair rápido para que ninguém testemunhasse suas lágrimas.

O buraco negro estava de volta.

Só que maior que antes.

_Bem maior, _James pensou com amargura.

E mergulhar no trabalho não ajudou. Nem um pouqui­nho. Sem sua perfeita gerente administrativa, a idéia da franquia perdeu a graça. Ele não estava nem aí para iden­tidades corporativas e como associá-las a especialidades regionais.

Sem Lily nada disso importava.

Nem sua velha maneira de aliviar o estresse - tocar peças tecnicamente difíceis no violão - adiantava mais. Porque ele ficava lembrando das noites em que tocara para ela, cantara para ela. De quando cantava após o jantar e ela retribuía com beijos. Beijos que ele nunca mais teria.

Estava em seu escritório, após uma semana infernal, sentado e olhando para o teto, quando ouviu um barulho na porta.

Lily?

_Não, claro que não. _Afastou a esperança antes que tomasse corpo. Girou na cadeira e se deparou com a mãe. Tratou de fingir um sorriso.

- Oi, mãe. Tudo bem?

- Foi isso que vim lhe perguntar - Angela disse.

- Bem, bem. Só um pouco ocupado com essa história da franquia.

- E por isso você não me telefona faz uma semana. Por isso ignorou todas as mensagens de celular de suas irmãs, além de não atender nunca. Por isso deixa o tele­fone do escritório fora do gancho todas as noites e fica aqui até altas horas. E é por isso que você nunca retorna as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

James forçou um sorriso ainda mais amplo.

- Mãe, estou bem, é só que ando ocupado.

- Certo. - Ela se aproximou e traçou com a ponta do dedo as olheiras do filho. - É por isso que elas estão aqui, não é? E você perdeu peso. - Ela apertou os lábios. - Você não tem comido direito, não é?

- Claro que tenho - ele revidou. A comida tinha gos­to de cinza. E ele não se lembrava da última vez que comera. Não importava. Ele não dava a mínima.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não tente me enrolar, James Potter. Quando você está _realmente _ocupado, você convence a Netti a fazer uma quentinha, mas pelo menos pára uns dois minutos na co­zinha dela para conversar. Mas ninguém vê você há uma semana. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Aliás, ninguém tem visto a Lily também. -Ah. Ele devia ter imaginado que sua mãe acabaria entendendo tudo. - Vai me dizer o que está acon­tecendo ou terei que arrancar de você?

Ele deu de ombros.

- É como você e Nonna sempre dizem. Nenhuma garo­ta sensata vai ficar esperando por um _workaholic_, não é?

- Lily é sensata - Angela observou. - E você mudou depois dela. Começou a ter tempo para si mesmo. Passou até a sair na hora do almoço. E no dia seguinte à volta de Nonna para Milão vocês terminaram. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Algo não está batendo.

Ele suspirou.

- OK, se você quer saber a verdade, foi tudo armado desde o começo. Eu sei como Nonna quer que eu me case. Todo mundo achou que Lily era mais que minha gerente administrativa, apesar de ter dito a verdade, de modo que ela aceitou se passar por minha namorada enquanto Non­na estivesse na Inglaterra.

- Sei. - Angela cruzou os braços. - Uma atitude meio radical, não é?

- Nonna ficou tão feliz de pensar que eu ia me casar! Como eu poderia decepcioná-la? - Seu olhar se perdeu. - Já decepcionei demais minha família.

Angela pegou sua mão e apertou.

- James, você nunca decepcionou nenhum de nós. E se está falando de quando seu pai caiu doente, aquilo não foi culpa sua. Para seu governo, ele já vinha tendo dores no peito semanas antes do ataque cardíaco, só que, como é típico dele, vinha escondendo e fingindo que nada es­tava acontecendo. Além do quê, ele podia perfeitamente ter conseguido alguém para substituí-lo, não precisava ter ficado ele mesmo. Ninguém jamais lhe culpou pelo que aconteceu, a não ser você mesmo - ela disse delicada­mente. - E nada que digamos ou façamos o convencerá do contrário. Fico louca de pensar que você continua se martirizando por causa disto depois de todos esses anos. Os negócios estão indo tão bem que você poderia se dar ao luxo de se formar em música, o que devia ter feito anos atrás. Você tem que fazer o que o deixa_ feliz_ James.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Você deve estar de brincadeira. Papai tem quase 60 anos. Não quero dar uma desculpa para ele voltar a trabalhar enquanto eu me dou ao luxo de ficar dedilhando meu violão por alguns anos.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso. Você tem uma boa gerente administrativa. Ela pode cuidar de muita coisa enquanto você estuda. Nela você pode confiar. O negócio estará em boas mãos na sua ausência.

James fez um gesto com a mão.

- O único gerente administrativo por aqui sou eu. Não tenho essa opção.

- Ela também não está mais trabalhando aqui?

- Não.

Ela afastou com a mão uma mecha de cabelo que caiu sobre a testa.

- No momento você está com uma aparência péssima. Está com saudade dela, não está?

Ele tentou mentir, mas não conseguiu.

- Estou - admitiu, a voz vacilante. - Sinto uma sau­dade infernal.

- Porque está apaixonado por ela.

Ele respirou fundo.

- É complicado, mãe.

- Como? Você a ama. Ela o ama. - Angela abriu os braços. - O que há de complicado nisto?

_Ela o ama. _Ele queria tanto que isso fosse verdade... Mas não era.

- Ela me abandonou.

Angela franziu o cenho.

- Você disse a ela o que sente?

Ora! Como conseguiria?

James não disse nada, e foi a vez da mãe suspirar.

- Não disse, não é? - Ela revirou os olhos.

- Às vezes fico pensando como o filho inteligente e talentoso que sempre amei e de quem sempre me orgulhei pode ser tão _estúpido. _James, o jeito como ela olhava para você entregava tudo. Sabe porque sua pequena farsa funcionou tão bem? Porque tinha todos os sinais de au­tenticidade. Dava para ver pelo jeito que você olhava para ela que você estava apaixonado. E que ela com certeza sentia o mesmo por você.

Ele suspirou fundo.

- É mesmo? Então por que foi embora? Por que me abandonou?

- Porque você fez este acordo insano de terminar tudo quando Nonna voltasse para Milão. E se você não disse a ela o que sente, é claro que ela precisava ir embora. Porque ela é tão orgulhosa e cabeça-dura quanto você e não ia querer ficar por perto achando que você não a queria. - Angela se aproximou. - Não acredito que eu tenho de lhe dizer isso. Você ligou para ela depois que ela partiu?

Ele trincou os dentes.

- Ela deixou claro que estava tudo acabado.

- Céus, dê-me forças. Quer dizer que você é teimoso demais para lutar por ela?

Angela pegou o telefone e deu a ele.

- Acredite, orgulho de macho é inútil. Só traz solidão. Ligue para ela. Diga a ela que quer conversar. E quando a encontrar, diga o que sente. Seja honesto com ela.

_Falar é fácil._

_- _E se ela não me quiser?

- Este é um risco que você tem de correr. E está mais do que na hora de você correr este risco. - Ela deu um beijo na testa do filho. - Ligue para ela. Depois me con­te como foi, certo?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey geente. (: Como estão vocês?

Eu demorei a postar porque minhas aulas foram adiadas por causa da gripe, então eu fui pra montes claros, Cidade do meu pai. (:

Entaao, o James ligou pra ela. :O é por essas e outras que eu amo a Ângela.

Asuhhuuhsuasa

Espero que gostem desse capitulo, e já ta no final gente. :')

Passano bem rapidinho porque ta cheio de gente aqui em casa então não vo responder os comentários viu, MUITO obrigada por todos eles. Vocês são liindos. :DD

Um beijo, Luisa.

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS**

Lily não atendeu ao telefone. Não deu retorno às mensa­gens que ele deixou. Ignorou seus torpedos e e-mails. Onde será que ela estava? Teria ido a algum lugar? Precisava falar com ela, cara a cara. Resolveu ir a seu edifício. Tocou o interfone. Nada. Foi embora pensando em como fazer para atraí-la para si. Até que teve uma idéia. Sim, seguiria a sugestão dela e abriria a cafeteria de Charlotte Street uma vez por se­mana para recitais de música clássica. E ele mesmo tocaria o violão. Retomaria seu velho sonho de ser músico, como ela sugerira. Quem sabe assim ela ficaria sabendo e veria que ele estava mudado.

-

Ela não viria. James ficou andando de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Aquela era a idéia mais estúpida que já tivera na vida. Devia ter cancelado tudo ao ver que ela não respondera ao convite. Tinha certeza que ela havia recebido, pois o enviara com confirmação de recebimento, e alguém assinara. Mas ela não o havia se manifestado.

Ela não viria.

E ele tinha uma cafeteria cheia de gente lá fora, espe­rando para ouvi-lo tocar.

Como diabos ele faria isto?

Afinal, não era a sua reputação que estava em jogo, e sim a da cafeteria. Se ele bancasse o bobo, paciência. Podia agüentar. Mas não queria pôr a perder o trabalho que seu pai realizara no Potter's. Nem os dez anos em que ele mesmo havia trabalhado.

Ele devia ter programado outras atrações também. Se seu número não servisse para nada, pelo menos o público se lembraria de algo a mais na noite. Um quarteto de cordas, um pequeno trio de jazz, um cantor de música popular. Mas não, ele tinha de fazer um número solo. Expor o coração e a alma daquele jeito.

E para quê?

Pois ela não estaria presente.

Talvez ele devesse ter feito uma performance restrita. Só para Lily. Assim, se ela não aparecesse, ele não se sentiria tão bobo.

_Por que _fora tão estúpido?

- James. Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem - Angela o acal­mou, dando tapinhas em seu ombro. - É só tensão pré-palco. Perfeitamente normal. Fique calmo.

Não era tensão pré-palco. Não era mesmo.

- Ela veio? Você a viu?

- Vai dar tudo certo.

A evasiva foi mais do que clara. Ela não queria dizer que não para não magoá-lo. Mas ele já sabia, e seu cora­ção apertou. A adrenalina o deixou de dedos pesados e dormentes, incapazes da precisão necessária para tocar Bach, Dowland e Tarrega. Ele ia fazer um papelão. Um papelão dos grandes.

Respirou fundo. A última vez em que ele tocara em um concerto clássico fora na noite em que seu pai qua­se morrera.

_Ele não ia conseguir._

Mas então seu pai entrou e o abraçou.

- Estou tão orgulhoso de você, filho. Agora vá lá e mostre ao mundo quem é James Potter. Vá e _brilhe._

- Estaremos bem ao seu lado - Angela disse baixinho. Ele não podia decepcionar sua família. E apesar de saber que a pessoa para quem ele gostaria de tocar não estava lá... mesmo assim daria conta do recado.

Pegou seu violão e entrou no salão da cafeteria. Sen­tou-se no banco em frente ao público. Ouviu o ruído das conversas diminuir gradualmente.

Não procuraria localizar Lily na platéia. Não havia por que. Mas tocaria como se ela estivesse lá. Tocaria as peças lindas que ela tanto adorava. Uma balada espanho­la, _Ária na corda Sol, _Alhambra, Dowland...

E, à medida que foram passando os minutos, ele per­cebeu.

Ainda sabia tocar. Ainda era capaz. Começou a sorrir. Até que terminou seu número.

- Obrigado por virem me prestigiar esta noite. Vou tocar mais uma música, a qual dedico a alguém muito especial para mim. Alguém que amo muito, do fundo do coração, mas fui tolo ao não dizer isso a ela na hora que devia. - Sua voz ficou um pouco embargada. - E se não fosse por ela eu não estaria tocando aqui esta noite.

Lily ficou com os olhos molhados. Alguém que ele amava muito, do fundo do coração. Será que se referia a ela? Mas ela estava lá. Ela franziu a testa. Tudo bem, ela havia entrado discretamente e ficado na parte de trás, mas ele com certeza a vira, ou não?

Então ele começou a tocar. O mais lindo arranjo de uma canção que ela conhecia bem. Seus pais adoravam musicais, e o favorito de sua mãe era o _Sul do Pacífico. _"This Nearly was Mine" era uma canção que sempre fazia sua mãe chorar, sobre o homem que amava uma mulher e não era correspondido. E esta versão instrumen­tal com certeza levaria sua mãe às lágrimas. Um minuto e meio de pura melancolia.

A própria Lily quase foi às lágrimas, e reparou que o resto da platéia também.

- Obrigado por sua presença - James disse ao fim dos últimos acordes. - Boa noite. - E então se retirou sob estrondosos aplausos.

Lily ficou onde estava, incapaz de se mexer. Aquela canção... tinha sido para ela? Uma canção sobre quase ter o paraíso, sobre a mulher de seus sonhos, sobre beijos dos quais ele lembrava... estava se referindo a ela?

Ela deu um profundo suspiro. James havia tocado aque­la noite. Uma performance clássica, para o público, como manda o figurino, pela primeira vez em mais de dez anos. E ele a chamara.

Talvez ela estivesse enxergando o que queria enxer­gar.

Mas sabia que, se não tivesse comparecido, se arre­penderia pelo resto da vida.

Lentamente, foi ao corredor que dava no escritório.

Os pais de James estavam lá. E quando a viram, o pai de James abriu os braços e acolheu-a com todo carinho junto ao peito.

- Vá falar com ele - Angela disse baixinho, e apontou para o escritório.

Lily assentiu, engoliu em seco e abriu a porta.

- Oi, James.

O coração de James disparou.

- Lily? Mas... eu achei que você não estava... - Ele não completou.

Ele achou que ela não estava lá?

- Eu estava - ela confirmou. - Eu o vi tocar. Ouvi.

- Tudo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- A última música foi para mim?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Não sabe?

- Se soubesse não estaria perguntando.

- Sim. Foi. - Olhou bem nos olhos dela. - Fiz este show por sugestão sua. Você tem razão, está na hora de perdoar a mim mesmo pelo que houve e voltar a tocar. Se não fosse você, eu não teria feito nada disso.

- Não foi _só _isso que você falou.

Um sorriso tímido se formou no canto da boca dele.

- Ah. Quanto a amá-la do fundo do coração? Amo, sim. - Seu rosto ficou lívido. - E só quando você foi embora... eu percebi como foi estúpido. E que devia ter lhe contado antes, ter corrido o risco.

- Então por que me deixou partir?

- Porque você parecia tão determinada a retomar seu espaço...

- Espere. Você estava ansioso para se ver livre de mim. Até se ofereceu para pintar meu apartamento.

- Para que você ficasse mais uns dois dias. Talvez três.

- Você queria que eu ficasse?

Ele fez que sim.

E agora ele estava dizendo a ela o que sentia. Corren­do o risco. Assim como correra o risco de tocar em pú­blico esta noite.

Ele a convidara.

Dissera que a amava.

Talvez fosse a hora de ela correr riscos também.

- Eu queria ficar.

- Então por que não disse alguma coisa?

- Porque achei que você queria seguir o plano original. Que você queria acabar com a relação de aparência assim que sua avó voltasse para Milão.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não era de aparência. Pode até ter começado assim, mas quando você ficou no meu apartamento nada daqui­lo foi de mentira. Nós não fizemos sexo, Lily. Nós fize­mos amor.

- Você me deixou partir.

- Eu errei. - Respirou fundo. - Na noite do meu ani­versário, eu lhe disse que havia um buraco negro dentro de mim. Que parecia faltar alguma coisa. Bem, agora eu sei o que preenche este vazio. O que me completa.

Ela esperou.

- Você - ele murmurou. - Você me completa, Lily. Eu amo você.

- Você me ama. - Ela testou as palavras, quase pasma. - Você me ama.

- Você me ouviu dizer isso. Na frente de uma sala lotada, eu disse que amo você do fundo do meu coração. Disse que estava tocando para você. E estou lhe dizendo aqui mesmo, Lilian Evans: eu amo você.

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

- Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer.

- A frase que estou esperando é "eu amo você também" - ele disse, com um tom melancólico. Ela amava. Mas dizer... Santo Deus, era difícil! - Quando você partiu, eu fiquei tão perdido que mal conseguia falar. E quando reuni forças para lhe telefonar, você me deu um gelo. - Ele abriu as mãos. - Não sei como provar a você como a amo. Mas eu amo. E sei o que quero da vida agora. Quero casamento e filhos e uma casa cheia de barulho, e de risos, e de amor. E - ele disse, com a voz embargada - quero que seja com você.


	17. Chapter 17

Oi meus amores. (:

Como vocês estão? Bem eu espero. :D

Nossa, dessa vez eu demorei ne. =/ mil desculpas gente, eu realmente ando sem tempo. Só tendo aula e estudando e nos fins de semana eu acabava viajano ( ou pra casa da minha avó, ou pra casa de amiga da minha mãe). Enfim, desculpem.

E outra coisa, eu não queria atualizar sem responder os comentários lindos que você me mandaram. :D

Serio gente, vocês são demais.

Os melhores leitores que alguém pode ter.

Bom, este é o penúltimo capitulo (fora epilogo) e é aquele capitulo que todo mundo sonha que vire realidade. *-* (Oh Deus, me dá um James Potter. )

Eu espero que vocês gostem.

Agora vou responder os comentários.

Um beijo gente.

Luisa.

**Srta. Holmes** – Ah, obrigada pelos elogios baby; eu adoro essa historia também. Na verdade pra ser sincera gosto mais dela do que ta atração ardente. :P hahaha, nossa, eu adoraria te ajudar numa adaptação. *-* eu nunca vi esse filme mais topo. Uhsahuash, Obg de novo pelos elogios. :D aaah, e o seu msn é ? um beijo. :D

**Lê. **– Ai, obrigada pelos elogios. Eu também aceito um James. *-* se você achar você me dá de presente ?! hahaha. Um beijo.

**Mari lP. **– usauashuhsauash, eu demorei mais cheguei com o próximo capitulo. E sabe que eu é o melhor?! Ele tem um 'final', não pára no meio da conversa. Hahaha; espero que você goste. Beijos.

**Debora Souza **– ai, o Jay é perfeito mesmo ne.. nossa, nem sei o que eu faria se um desses aparecesse na minha frente. Obg por todos os elogios. Me achei muito depois deles. Apesar do credito ser 99% da Kate Hardy; mundo cruel. :P husauhasuaus; um beijo.

**-Lanaaa **– Faltam dois capítulos pra acabar a fic contano com o epilogo. Já ta no final. =/ mais eu vo arruma mais alguma pra postar. :D Obrigada pelo comentário baby; um beijo. ;)

**Lyne Morgan **– usauassa, Obg pelo comentaio. Um beijo. :D

**Lika Slytherin, **- Ruiva estúpida [2]; hahaha, obg por comentar. :D

**Lady Aredhel Anarion **– Obg por comentar baby; um beio. :D

**Rose Anne Samartinne **– Homem que toca vilão é Mara nee ?! aii, e um James Potter tocando violão então. *-* OMG. Uhsahuasuhsa, obg por comentar; um beijo. (:

**Raquel Cullen **– Santa Ângela [2]; ah Lily vai ter que agradecer a ela eternamente. Por que se dependesse desses dois.. ficariam o resto da vida separados. Desculpe pela demora baby. Obg por sempre comentar. :)

**Mandy BrixX** – Aii, esses James de fic são tudo nee. E o pior é que eles são diferentes mais você acaba se apaixonando por todos do mesmo jeito. Husausuasau; obrigada por comentar. Um beijo.

**Lua Evangeline** – quando você descobrir onde vende James você me fala ?! *-* asuhuasuhas, ele é a coisa mais fofa do mundo nee. E ela só sabe torturar ele. :P obg por comentar. Beijocas. :D

**Loo Lupin** – ta acabando mais ainda tem um pouco de James pra você. :D muito obrigada por comentar flor. :D beijoos.

**Serena Sy. Potter** – Realmente, se tem uma palavra pra descrever James Potter, essa palavra é perfeito. *-* Oh Céus... essa Lily não sabe a sorte que tem. hahaha, um beijo.

**Vanessa S.** – Obg por comentar flor. :D um beijo.

-

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

- Você está me propondo casamento? - Lily perguntou.

- Não da maneira certa. Sou italiano, afinal. Quero casar com você, sim. Mas preciso fazer o pedido à moda antiga.

- E como é isso?

Ele sorriu.

- Vou pedir sua mão em casamento a seu pai.

- Estamos no século XXI, James. Isso não se faz mais.

- Se faz, sim. E quero tudo dentro da tradição. - Olhou para ela com desejo. - Quero que saiba que pretendo levá-la à suíte nupcial em meus braços e tirar seu vestido de noiva bem devagar.

Santo Deus. Aquilo a fez lembrar da noite em que fizeram amor.

- Então, diga - ele falou.

- Dizer o quê?

- Você sabe. Preciso ouvir, Lily.

Eram palavras que ela jamais havia dito. Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu amo você.

- Não ouvi.

- Eu amo você - ela disse, mais alto.

- Ótimo. - Ele a envolveu com os braços e a beijou profundamente.

Ao terminar, olhou para ela.

- Preciso conhecer seus pais.

- Não precisa, não.

- Lily, eu compartilhei minha família com você. Por que não compartilha a sua comigo?

- Porque é _diferente._

- Porque você é adotada, é isso? - Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto. - Não faz diferença alguma. Podem não ser sua família de sangue, mas são sua família, foi com eles que você cresceu.

Ela pôs a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não sou como eles. Sou a estranha da família. - Ele a abraçou forte.

- Não acho que você seja estranha. Bem, não muito - ele brincou, e puxou levemente seu queixo. - Achei que isso faria você olhar para mim. Lily, você precisa ao menos me apresentar a eles. Afinal, vamos ter uma festança de casamento.

Deus do céu.

- Como assim festança?

- Minha família é grande. Os Potter são muito uni­dos. E mesmo se nós sumíssemos sem dar festa nenhuma, quando voltássemos estariam todos nos esperando com uma grande festa surpresa.

Pelo que conhecia dos Potter, sabia que ele não es­tava exagerando.

- Certo. Vou ligar.

- Agora. - Ele pegou o telefone do escritório e deu a ela.

Lily pôs o telefone de volta no gancho.

- Depois.

- Agora, Lily.

Inicialmente ela achou que fosse se recusar. Mas então suspirou e digitou o número da casa dos pais.

- Oi, mãe. Sou eu, Lily. Posso ir visitá-la? Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa. - Fez uma pausa. - Quando? Hummm...

James fez sinais para ela.

- Domingo agora - ele sussurrou.

Ela deu as costas, mas ele escreveu em um pedaço de papel _"marque para este domingo senão eu mesmo farei isso". _Ela uma vez ameaçara quebrar as regras e fuçar as informações pessoais dele no escritório. Ele podia fazer o mesmo.

Ela fez cara feia, mas, para alívio dele, disse o que ele queria ouvir.

- Que tal domingo agora? Hã-hã. Preciso ver os ho­rários dos trens, mas sim, vamos chegar para o almoço. Está certo, tchau.

Nada de "eu _te amo", _ele percebeu. Tudo muito formal. Tão diferente de sua própria família. Bem, ele estava pron­to para dar a Lily todo o amor que ela esperava. E mais.

- Não vamos de trem - ele disse quando ela pôs o fone no gancho.

- Por que não? James, meus pais moram em Oxford.

- Ou seja, é só descer a estrada M40 direto. Tudo bem. Eu gosto de dirigir.

-Mas...

- Sem mas, Lily. - Ele esfregou sua boca contra a dela.

- Aliás, tem mais duas coisas que você precisa saber.

- Quais são?

- Primeiro, acabo de descobrir que sou _bastante _tradicional. Portanto, por mais que eu queira levá-la para casa e passar cada segundo fazendo amor com você, não farei nada disso. - Ele esfregou a ponta do nariz no dela. - Nada de sexo - ele murmurou - antes do casamento.

Ela não entendeu.

- James, será que preciso lembrar que nós já... bem, já fizemos isso?

- Hã-hã. - Ele sorriu. - Mas isto foi antes de você se tornar minha noiva.

- Mas eu não sou sua noiva. Você não me pediu em casamento oficialmente ainda.

Ele fez pouco com um gesto de mão.

- Pequeno detalhe. Vou pedir. O que dá no mesmo. E os italianos são ultraconservadores. Nada de sexo antes do casamento. Nem mesmo por telefone.

- Por telefone?

- Quando eu digo a você exatamente o que quero fazer com você. E o que quero que você faça. - Ele tocou com o nariz o ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha dela. - Daí começo a ouvir você arfando. Fico sabendo a hora em que você chega lá, e que você está pensando em mim...

- Ah...

Pela expressão dela James teve certeza que a idéia a intrigou. Sentiu o coração dela bater mais rápido. Tocou o lóbulo de sua orelha com a língua.

- Posso fazer isto, qualquer hora destas - ele disse com a voz rascante cheia de intenções. - Mas só depois que casarmos. O que me leva ao número dois.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

- Não sei se estou pronta para ouvir.

- Acredite em mim, está sim.

- Tudo bem. Então diga.

- Nosso noivado vai ser curto. - Ele se ajeitou para olhar nos olhos dela, e molhou o lábio inferior com a língua. - Bem curto mesmo.

- Como assim, curto? - Ele roubou um beijo. - Considerando que organização é seu forte, em quan­to tempo você consegue organizar um casamento?

Ela riu.

- Isto é um desafio?

- Não. Errado. Não a estou desafiando. Estou _implo­rando. _E prefiro que a resposta seja algo do tipo bilionésimos de segundo.

- Uma pequena recepção de casamento pode ser pro­videnciada tão rápido quanto permitir o cartório. Questão de dias, provavelmente. Um casamento grande na igreja, com tudo que tem direito, já é questão de semanas. _Se _a igreja tiver data. E presumo que você seja católico. - Ele fez que sim. - Eu não sou. Então tem tudo isto para re­solver também.

- Quanto tempo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Realmente não sei. Nem suponho. Com certeza, algumas semanas.

Ele grunhiu algo e apoiou a testa na dela.

- Acho que terei que rever a questão número um.

- Hum-hum. - Ela fez que não com o dedo. - Você disse que ia seguir a tradição.

- Neste caso, é melhor levá-la para casa agora. E você precisa pensar se quer um casamento grande na igreja ou uma recepção no cartório.

- Você ainda não me pediu em casamento - ela obser­vou. - E eu ainda não aceitei.

- Vou pedir - ele disse. - E você vai aceitar. - Beijou-a. - E agora vou levá-la para casa. Antes que o pouco autocontrole que me resta se esvaia. Porque _me lembro_ de como é estar dentro de você, Lilian, e meu corpo grita para ter isto de novo.

Ele gentilmente a guiou para fora do es­critório.

A cafeteria estava vazia e trancada, apesar de haver luzes acesas no balcão. Lily pareceu confusa.

- Vi seus pais antes. Achei que estariam aqui.

James sorriu.

- Pode acreditar, no momento em que eu religar meu celular, ele vai começar a tocar sem parar por causa das mensagens de texto perguntando se está tudo bem e se rea­tamos. - Ele deu um sorriso largo. - Pela primeira vez acho que eles estão tentando ter tato. Acho que eles entenderam que estávamos precisando de um pouco de espaço.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Lembro de você dizer uma vez que precisava de uma tranca para a porta do escritório. Acho que esta noite não precisaremos.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Você acabou de me transmitir por telepatia mais uma imagem imprópria para menores.

Ela deu o sorriso mais sensual que ele já vira.

- Então vamos fazer na prática, meu bem.

Ah... Era tentação demais. Ele quase a pôs nos ombros, a levou de volta para o escritório, pegou os papéis na escrivaninha e mergulhou no corpo dela. Mas deteve-se a tempo.

- Só depois de casar. Mas podemos jantar amanhã. - Suspirou. - E terei de colocá-la num táxi ao sair do res­taurante. Sozinha. Hoje e amanhã também.

- Você leva a sério mesmo esse negócio de tradição? - Ele fez que sim.

- Só depois de conhecer sua família e falar com seu pai que a pedirei em casamento.

Ela deu um suspiro fundo.

- E se meu pai disser que não?

- Não dirá - James disse em tom confidencial. - Porque vou dizer a ele como amo você. Direi que quero passar o resto da vida ao seu lado. Que você estará em pé de igualdade comigo e que não vou querer que você abdique da carreira para ter filhos. - Ele sorriu. - Apesar de que certamente vamos ter filhos. Ao menos um. Quero uma menininha parecida com a mãe, com grandes olhos verdes aos quais nunca saberei dizer "não". - Lily sorriu, toda maliciosa.

- Nunca saberá dizer "não", não é?

Ele a beijou. De verdade. Então ligou para a empresa de táxis.

- Enquanto eu ainda agüento - ele completou após desligar o telefone. - Da próxima vez que fizermos amor, será nossa noite de núpcias.

- Eis aí um desafio - ela brincou.

- Não. É uma promessa. - Ele sorriu. - E sempre cumprirei as promessas que lhe fizer.


	18. Chapter 18

Oi gente. (:

Como vocês estão?! Com muita raiva de mim ?!

Sahashuashu; eu tenho um bom motivo.

Meu computador pifou e eu perdi todos os meus arquivos.. todas as músicas, imagens, livros e fics.

Triste, não?!

Ai eu fiquei um tempo com tanta raiva e preguiça que não reescrevi a fic. Mas acho que esse clima de fim de ano me fez bem e aqui está a atualização.

Agora só falta o epilogo. :D

Lily e James já estão juntos. James, como sempre, o mais fofo que existe.

bem, como eu ainda não estou de férias e ainda tenho uma prova amanhã não posso ficar muito tempo aqui.

Mas espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo em que o nosso casal favorito vai visitar os pais da Lily.

Um beijo.

E não esqueçam de comentar. (:

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

No domingo Lily estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Já estava acordada horas antes do combinado com James, que ficou de pegá-la de carro. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Enfim, ele tocou o interfone.

- Estou descendo - ela disse.

Lily pouco falou durante a viagem. No fundo, achava seus temores ridículos. Claro que seus pais iriam gostar de James. Todos gostavam.

Ao chegar em frente à casa dos pais, ela franziu o cenho.

- Aquele é o carro de Suzy. E lá está o de Ted.

James havia comprado flores, todas brancas. A mãe de Lily adorou.

- Que lindas! Obrigada - disse ela.

- Eu que agradeço por deixar Lily me trazer para o almoço, Sra. Evans.

- Me chame de Carol, por favor - ela sorriu. - Olá, Lily.

- Oi, mãe - ela murmurou.

- Warren, pai de Lily, chega já. Ele está cuidando da horta.

- Horta? - perguntou Lily, que reparou no caprichado bolo que a mãe fizera e que já esperava por eles na mesa.

- Sim, ele está entusiasmado com a idéia de cultivar vegetais sem agrotóxico.

- Mãe, não precisava ter tanto trabalho. - Pelo jeito, a mãe passara a manhã toda cozinhando.

- Claro que precisava. Você é minha filha.

Alguém abriu a porta da cozinha e um cocker spaniel entrou correndo.

- Que cachorro...? - Lily perguntou, olhando para a mãe.

Em seguida veio Ted, irmão de Lily e dono de Billy, o cãozinho de patas enlameadas que corria de um lado para outro. Logo atrás vieram Dominic, o outro irmão, e o pai, Warren, todos carregados de hortaliças.

Feitas as apresentações, James pediu para falar em par ticular com o Sr. Evans.

- Pode me chamar de Warren - disse o pai. - Vamos para meu escritório. Traga o chá!

- Isso quer dizer que vocês vão se casar? - Suzy pergun tou quando James e Warren saíram da cozinha.

- Provavelmente. - Lily bebeu um pouco de chá.

- Mmmm... Você já escolheu as damas de honra? Se não, bem... - Suzy se ajeitou na cadeira. - Você sabe.

Lily olhou para a irmã, surpresa.

- Você quer ser minha dama de honra?

Suzy assentiu.

- Sei que eu sou "a assustadora aspirante a dentista" e tal, mas... Você é minha irmã mais velha. Mesmo que você me faça usar um vestido que me deixe parecendo um merengue... Eu não vou me importar.

Carol apertou as mãos de Lily.

- E eu sei que você é brilhante para organizar as coi sas, mas eu adoraria ajudá-la a escolher o vestido.

Lily realmente não esperava essa reação. Sua mãe e sua irmã _querendo _ajudar no casamento?

- E nós podemos recepcionar as pessoas se você qui ser - disse Dominic.

- E, como gêmeo mais velho, garantirei que ele vá de terno - continuou Ted, sentado no chão, com um cãozinho saltitante no colo.

Foi quando Lily se deu conta. Eles estavam fazendo um alvoroço simplesmente porque ela estava de volta ao lar! Então... talvez... por todos esses anos em que pensa ra ser uma "intrusa"... ela estivesse completamente erra da! Sentiu um nó na garganta, mas segurou as lágrimas.

- Eu adoraria! James, como bom italiano, quer pedir minha mão ao papai.

- Nós imaginamos. Você nunca traz ninguém aqui - disse Suzy.

- E foi por isso que o Ted... - começou Dominic, mas foi cortado pelo irmão.

- Cale a boca, ou eu dou os seus sapatos para o Billy!

- O Ted _o quê? _- perguntou Lily, curiosa.

- Ah... - Ted baixou a cabeça. - Eu... bem... dei uns jeitinhos e... Eu puxei a ficha dele na polícia.

Lily o encarou, em choque.

- Você não fez isso!

- Bem... - Ele deu de ombros. - Nós queríamos nos cer tificar de que ele era honesto. E de que ele trataria você bem.

- E ele vai! - Disse Warren, ao longe.

Ao saírem do escritório, Warren foi anunciando as boas novas:

- James e eu tivemos uma conversa muito interessante. - James então pegou uma caixa na qual havia um par de alianças com diamantes em formato de coração. Lily mal conseguiu enxergar, de tão marejados que ficaram seus olhos.

- Isto merece um brinde com champanhe - disse Warren - para a família dar boas vindas a James.

Estourado o champanhe e feito o brinde, James a puxou para perto de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Isto é só o começo do resto das nossas vidas.


End file.
